Kingdom hearts III Guardians of light
by Saint keyblade
Summary: Join sora and the gang as they form the guardians of light as well as form a army of keyblade weilders to protect the worlds and princesses of heart from master xehanort. But that's not all sora is chosen by a mystical legendary power that was forgotten in the legend of the keyblade war. Can sora be able to use it to defeat the rising darkness.?
1. Prologue

I don't own kingdom hearts Disney

prolouge

16 years ago

on the island of destiny island night has come. Every islander is asleep, not a soul to be seen walking during the night except for three hooded strangers in white coats. The one in front appeared to be an old man with a walking stick, the other two behind him were a man and a women. The women appeared to be holding something in her arms as they walked though the town. they were heading for the mayors home.

"is this the place master? Ask the man

"sokora why do you keep calling me master?" said the old man " you can call me dad or akulus"

"sorry dad" said sokora

they continued until they were at the mayors home.

"Kira hows he doing?asked sokora.

"he's doing fine" said Kira with a sad expression.

sokora turned to his wife and gave her a hug and said " I know you want to raise him but he will be in danger until he is old enough to weild the keyblade"

"even though both you and sokora are strong to protect him until he is old enough to defend himself. I'm afraid that with what I heard from my old aprentice eraqus that xehanort is trying to start the keyblade war in order to rule the worlds, he will target him if he finds out because he has been chosen by the forgotten blade itself."said akulus. "And I learned that you old friend Kane that he is hiding his daughter kairi with his brother and mother at radiant garden"

kira nodded even though she has to give up her son because of the danger he'll be in.

"I'm sure my twin sister and her husband will take good care of him "sokora said.

they walked to the front door, the old man known as akulus put down a basket in front of the door and turned to his daughter and said "Kira Hand me him"

Kira hesitated at first she and sokora gave there baby son a hug and a kiss before they handed him to Akulus.

akulus then look at his first grandson he too was crying to send him here to protect him from those who seek to harm him.

"One day my grandson you will be the key to connect everything." "And important to the balance of the worlds "said Akulus as he sat him down in his basket.

Sokora and Kira were crying and holding each other.

Akulus then pulled out a crown shape necklace from his pocket and put it on the sleeping child's neck and said "this crown is the symbol of our family" "if you ever feel alone look at the stars, our ancestors watch over us and guide us whenever we need guidance."

he stood up.

akulus then turned to his son in law and daughter and said "its time"

kira and sokora then turned to there child and kira said "mommy and daddy love you very much" we might not get to see you again but know you be in our hearts."

sokora said "be strong my son."

both kiss there son and left using a portal of light.

Akulus then made his turn to leave then said three words to the baby.

"Good luck sora"

end of prologue

this is my intake of kingdom hearts 3

sorry if the intros bad.

next chapter 18 years later.

please review


	2. 18 years later

18 years later...

a red headed girl was practicing with her keyblade against a silver haired teen who was dodging left from here spells. The two did this for another hour until kairi manage to disarm him winning the duel.

"way to go kairi" said the king's Magican Donald and captain of the guard goofy.

kairi turned to them and said thanks guys as she then turned to riku

"nice job kairi your getting stronger everyday" said riku

"thank you master riku" she said

"Just riku Kairi"he said

She giggled and then she turned to the sky and said "do you think sora will ever come back?"

He has been gone for 2 years training on his own" he said

she sighed and then said" sora I wish you come back" she whispered but riku heard her and hid a smirk.

Then a bright flash of light came and in place was a boy with spikey hair and blue eyes and he said "I'm back" Donald and goofy tackled him and began hugging him as they havent see him for 2 years. Donald the hit him on the leg with his staff.

sora yelled in pain "what was that for!"

"dont you ever worry us like that ever agian" said Donald

"sorry guys" he said

"its ok sora we forgive you" said goofy

"sora!"she exclaimed and went to hug him as he returned it riku was walking to them slowly.

Sora said "sorry if I was gone for to long"

"Your here now and that's all that's matters" she said

both we're staring into each other's eyes until a cough they both turned to see a smirking Donald and riku.

they both blushed and pulled away quickley.

Sora then turned to riku and said" how it going master riku"

"its just riku to friends sora" he said.

The five friends quickly began to chat to catch up until they were interrupted by the king and said "sora your back!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry if I was gonea long time your majesty"

"yen Sid was about to send me after you but seeing as you arrived you better come he wants to see you sora" said Mickey

"ok then let's go" he said as they entered the tower to talk with yen Sid.

End of chapter one

next chapter the adventure begins

sorry about the chapter being short next chapter will be a long one. Until next time this is saint keyblade signing of.

please review.


	3. the adventure begins

Chapter 2 the adventure begins.

italics mysterious voice

sora and the gang were standing in front of master yen Sids desk

sora bowed and said" master yen Sid I have returned"

"you have come back sora" said the wizard "I was about to send Mickey after you cause I fear that xehanort will soon began his move agianst the light.

"What!"they exclamed.

"in order to protect the pure hearts we need seven guardians of light to combat the darkness"he said "but I have some good news though, I have found the location of master aqua and ansem the wise."

"Where master." Said Mickey

"the realm of darkness." He said

"What! They exclamed.

"However which is why I am sending you and Riku to rescue them" he said.

"were on it master" said mickey

"sora I want you to go and search for the "key to return hearts" he said "also I want you to go and seal the keyholes in each world you visit as well and to form an army of keyblade warriors from each world that is chosen."

"got it." said sora

"kairi Lea Donald and goofy shall accompany you" said the retired master

"hurray were going on another quest" singed donald and goofy

kairi was excited cause she gets to join sora and travel the worlds with him.

"now then go and get some sleep we shall continue our talk in the morning "yen Sid said.

They all went to bed that night and sora was woken by a mysterious voice

"sora"

sora turned in his sleep

"sora" the voice said getting louder.

"who's there"said sora

"come to me"

"what?"said sora

"come to me"

"ok lea, riku are you guys messing with me." Said sora.

"Come to me my chosen I await for you in the sacred place of light"

"what sacred place of light" said sora

" come to me"the voice fading.

"come to me"

then it was quiet the voice was gone

must be hearing things sora thought as he went back to bed in his room in the tower.

The next morning

the gang was eating breakfast and then headed for yen Sids office where he was talking to Mickey and riku to send them to the realm of darkness

"now remember once you found master aqua and ansem the wise use the star shard and come here so I can brief aqua of our situation then you can go join sora and friends as the travel the worlds Cause she knows where vens body is."

"right! exclamed riku and Mickey.

sora had red eyes because of last night.

"sora are you ok?asked kairi.

Sora then told them about the mysterious voice from last night.

"do you think it could have been xehanort?" Asked sora

"hmmm I don't know." said yen Sid "sora if you hear the voice again contact me and don't go after it."

"right master I won't" he said

"now the first world I want you to visit is radiant garden,I have Merlin working on something for you,Lea, and Kairi" said yen sid.

"Oh yeah Even has been working on a machine that might give Roxas and namine a body so we should visit him as well"said Lea

they nodded.

"now then I believe that is all we needed to discuss but be careful" he said "xehanort has control of almost all heartless the nobodies and the unversed by his command."

the gang said "what!"

"Well were gonna have to be train hard if we're gonna beat xehanort"said sora

"right!"

"now then it's time for riku and Mickey to head off on there journey into the realm of darkness to save aqua and ansem." Yen Sid said.

ill use my last bit of darkness to open a corridor for you guys"said lea

a dark corridor appeared for the king and riku who were wearing black coats.

"riku, your majesty meet us in radiant gardens we'll wait for you there" said sora.

"you fellas got it it's a promise well have terra aqua ven and the others who are hurting."said king Mickey

then Mickey and riku went though the corridor and it vanished.

Sora and friends then went to the gummi ship parked outside the tower and got in and headed for radiant garden. Unknown that a mysterious person was watching the ship go.

end of chapter 2

who do you think was the mysterious person on the roof of the tower.

what was the mysterious voice and why can sora only hear it

stayed tuned for more kingdom hearts 3 Guardians of light.

This is saint keyblade signing off.

Please review.


	4. Mysterious dream

As the gummi ship left the mysterious tower Donald said it would take 12 hours till they reached radiant garden.

for the first six hours they talked about soras training in the sleeping realms how he made new friends with the spirit dream eaters.

Then it was time for then to get some sleep.

sora and kairi walked towards their rooms until kairi said goodnight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sora blushed and said goodnight as well to her before going into his room.

(someday i am gonna tell her my feelings for her)thought sora as he change into pajamas and fell asleep.

dream sequence.

Sora was standing in what look like a wasteland kneeling in from of him was the lingering will that he Donald and goofy fought Once.

the dream shifted to the castle that never was with xehanort and his organization preparing to test the guardians.

"sora come to me"

it was the mysterious voice again.

"come to me my chosen come to me"

"come to me so we can be complete"

the voice continued to get louder

"sora wake up!"

sora woke up with a jump and turning he saw kairi Donald goofy and lea looking at him with worried faces.

"you ok pal?"said goofy.

sora told them about the armor in a wasteland,master xehanort planning on testing the guardians at radiant garden. He left out the mysterious voice cause he didn't want to worry them.

"test huh"said Lea."what are we in school?"

they laughed.

Donald Lea and goofy left to go check to see if they are getting close to radiant garden leaving sora and kairi alone.

"sure you ok sora?" asked kairi.

"yeah no worries." Said sora.

The two sat in silence for a while until sora asked "are you ready to see your world again?"

"yeah."said kairi" but the islands will always be my home."

the both of didn't notice that they were holding hands while they chat for the next hour then lea came in and said "we're getting close to raidiant garden so be ready to land."they thank him he winked at the both of them. Sora and kairi we confused until they saw that were holdings hand. Both let go of each others hand and headed for the bridge.

end of chapter

next chapter the realm of darkness.

why is the mysterious voice interested in sora?

what does the seekers of darkness have planned for our heros?

stay tuned for more guardians of light.

Saint keyblade signing off.


	5. Realm of Darkness Radiant Garden visit 1

Riku and Mickey where in a place filled with darkness and heartless

"ok remember we have to find them so keep an eye out riku"said Mickey

they fought heartless and walked for what appeared to be five minutes.

King Mickey and riku find themselves on a beach shore. Riku remembers the place cause this is where he and sora was at after they defeated Xemnas.

there they saw a women with blue hair sitting next to a man with a black coat.

"Aqua,ansem!" Said mickey

the two turned and say there old friend.

"Mickey how did you find us"said aqua giving Mickey a hug

"we been looking for you for 16 years"said Mickey

"what I've been stuck here for that long?" asked aqua

he nodded.

I've talked to the restoration commitee that they wanted there ruler back so we search for you as well ansem." said riku

"I've been stuck here for so long and now we can escape ansem"said aqua

"indeed"said ansem "so old friend how do we get out of here."

"we have a star shard master yen Sid gave it to me so we can head to his tower."

ansem "is kairi safe"

"yeah shes with sora." Answered Riku "why?"

"she's my niece." Said ansem

what!

"her father was my brother who left her to me to watch for awhile so he and his wife could look for a place to raise her from the evil of the heartless.""my mother watched and raised here due to the fact that I was ruler of radiant garden but she would visit me whenever she came to the castle." Explained ansem." after xehanort betrayed me I first went to my mothers house and told her to get kairi to a safe place. I was too late, the heartless killed her then turned their attention to kairi but there was a blinding flash and she was gone."

"so that makes kairi princess of radiant garden?"asked Riku

ansem nodded.

Mickey lifted the star shard and the four were at yen sid office.

yen Sid saw then and said "welcome back to the realm of light master aqua and lord ansem"

aqua then said "its good to be back."

"now we have one of the guardians of light To combat the darkness"said yen sid

"guardians?" asked aqua

"aqua master xehanort has returned and is still planning on restarting the keyblade war by forging the x-blade."

"What!"she exclaimed.

"but I have some good news for you we know where vens heart is"said yen Sid

"where" said aqua at the hopes of waking here friend.

"after his battle with vanitas his heart took shelter in sora which is why I believe is why he is able to wield a keyblade."

"so can we separate them without hurting the both of them?"asked aqua

"yes but sora's heart first must continue to get stronger with out the aid of vens"

"what about terra" she asked

"i'm afraid that he is still under xehanorts control"he said.

"now then I'm sending you to radiant garden to join up with sora and friends." Said yen sid.

"Aqua now will be a good time to retrieve your armor and keyblade from the chamber of repose." Said ansem

"ok yen sid were ready"said Mickey.

With a wave of his hand the four vanished.

scene break.

sora and gang have arrived at radiant garden. It has been restored to the way it was before the heartless invasion. The gang were awed at the scenery then sora said "let's go find Leon and the others and see how they were doing"

they headed to the market place to find 3 boys surrounded by heartless. each of the boys had a keyblade and were exhausted and collapsed. the gang rushed in defend them from the heartless.

Sora had kingdom key, kairi had destiny embrace, Lea had his keyblade eternal fire, Donald had save the queen(kh2),while goofy had save the king(kh2).

sora charged at the soilder heartless with Lea tasking care of Large bodys. Kairi and Donald where taking down heartless with there magic while goofy protected them from behind. They made quick work of the heartless then turned there attention to the three unconscious boys.

"hey sora!"

the gang turned to see Yuffie on the roof. She jumped down to greet them and said "welcome back"

she then turned to Kairi and said you grown Kairi she said giving her a hug.

Then she gave lea a high five.

"new keyblade wielders" she said come on we better take them to Merlin's place.

the gang arrived at Merlin's house and were greeted by the others.

"I hope that you been working on your magic sora and kairi"said Merlin.

Just then a flash of light entered the room and riku Mickey aqua and ansem were standing in the middle.

"riku you majesty"greeted the gang

aqua then saw kairi then said "I remember that your the little girl I saved from the unversed "

kairi nodded and said "thank you for the spell that teleported me to safety."

She nodded then they heard a groan. They turned to see one of the three boys waking up. He had brown spiky hair that was smaller than soras and he had green eyes and said where am I?

your in a safe place answered Yuffie.

"whats your name?"asked sora.

Steven but you can call me Steve for short said Steve.

"Im sora"said sora

"Im kairi" said kairi

"riku" said riku

"donald" said donald

"goofy" said goofy

"lea got it memorized " said Lea

"king Mickey" said the king.

"ansem the wise once ruler of radiant garden. "Said ansem

steve bowed to them.

"Master aqua" said aqua.

the restoration commitee introduce themselves as well.

"So steve what happen to you and your brothers" ask sora

steve told them about the mysterious black creatures that attack their home and he and his brothers Taylor and Tim got mysteripus weapons and fought them off then it went dark and the the three brothers woke up here in the garden.

Well steve the Weapons you and your brothers have is called the keyblade and the black creatures are called the heartless. then taylor and Tim woke up and the first thing tylor saw was Donald and screamed

"giant duck!" and hit him on the head with his keyblade.

Donald was on the floor in pain.

the gang laughed

Steve said "hey bro you feeling alright."

"yeah those creatures pack a punch" said Taylor. Tim got scratch up good by them but he's fine right Tim?

"right"said Tim. "So why did they attack us?"

the gang told them about master xehanort and his plans for kingdom hearts by starting the keyblade war. And told them what their new responsibilities were.

"So you guys are going around the worlds to protect them while gathering an army of keyblade warriors to combat him." They asked "and you want us to join you."

They nodded.

"count us in"they said

leon then turned to ansem and said "lord ansem you need to adress the people of radiant garden soon"

ansem turned to Leon and said "thank you Leon squall heart." I wish to name you my new captain of the guards." I will address them after I see that the keybearers are taken care of."

Leon accepted and became the new captain of the guard and said to began recruiting inmediatly.

"Now then let's go see even and see if he said what was true that he might give Roxas and namine a body of their own." Said ansem

they made there way To the castle and meet up with Dilan and aeleus guarding the entrance. When they say there leader they bowed and asked with forgiveness from them and told him that braig brainwashed them into betraying him. Ansem forgave them and told them that Leon is the new captain of the guard so they listen to him or Leon. They agreed and the gang made there way to meet even and ienzo who also asked for forgiveness.

"So even tell me how do you plan on making a body for Roxas and namine.?"asked ansem

Well i created a potion that first will separate them from Sora and Kairi and them will fire my machine which will give them their own hearts from the heartless manufacturing Machine.

both sora and Kairi agreed to take the potion so they drank the potion. Both of them felt a bit of pain and saw namine and Roxas and a third person they didn't know even fired the machine and then there was a flash of light and they saw them on the floor unconscious.

They stired and said To each other

"Roxas"she said.

namine he said

the third person woke up and the gang was shock cause she look a lot like kairi but with black hair.

"Roxas" axel she said

"Xion "we can't believe we forgot about you" they said.

"who is she? asked sora

riku then explained her story to the others. They then introduced themselves to xion.

ok so roxas namine xion we need you guys to come with us.

they nodded.

"hey where's aqua" asked Taylor.

Im right here she said as she came walking towards them.

i had to go get my keyblade and armor.

they then headed back to Merlin's house to go to sleep and prepare to leave in the morning.

Sora was sleeping in his room when he heard the mysterious voice again

"sora"

sora shot up and look around the room and then he heard it again.

"come to me."

"who are you?" asked sora

he didn't get a reply then he went back to sleep.

unkown to him someone was watching him from the roof on the building across he was then joined by another.

The boy said "What's wrong with him master?"

the man said "the Elder blade is reaching out to it's chosen wielder my apprentice, he must be prepared to take the trials at the Keyblade Temple,the resting place of the legendary weapon,until then Niro he will have to train until he's ready."

"which is why we need to find the three legendary pearls of cosmos,chaos and bahamut for they are the keys to summon the Temple." Master Akulus said I am sending you to the realm of darkness to retrieve chaos pearl while Brutus is going to another world to search for cosmos pearl."" I shall go look for the twilight pearl myself with the help of my grandaughter."

Niro nodded and went through a light portal To carry out his mission.

master akulus watch his grandson sleep and left using a light portal.

the next morning the gang was preparing to leave that's when sora asked hey you majesty how man people can we fit into Excalibur cause she is small?"

"good question sora which is why I got chip and dale build this ship."

they saw a huge ship land in front of them and then said "fellas say hello to the Goliath"

before they left Merlin gave the brothers some spells so they can practice magic. Aqua was gonna be training Steve and taylor while riku got Tim.

the gang said goodbye to the restoration committee and went into the ship.

sora was behind the steering wheel and steve ask "can I drive?"

sora said "maybe later"

the goliath set a course for their first world.

End of chapter 5

aqua joins the party

riku joins the party

mickey joins the party

xion joins the party

Roxas joins the party

namine joins the party.

steve joins the party

taylor joins the party

tim joins the party.

next chapter the forest of the spirits


	6. Forest of the Spirits

I don't own kingdom hearts or disney.

The Goliath was approaching a new world with a mountain with auroras at the top with a forest around the mountain.

"ever been here before sora" ask kairi

"no this world is new for me"he answered.

"hey you two lovebirds you coming or not "Said riku smirking.

The gang step on the teleportation and found themselves in a forest With wild life. they soon look at themselves and find out that they are animals as well. Sora is a bear with brown fur with some of his spikey hair on top of his crown necklace around his neck. kairi is also change into a bear with red fur with some of her red hair on her head. Riku is a bear with silver fur with a little bit of silver hair on his head. Roxas,Lea ,xion and namine were foxes with fur matching there hair. aqua is a mountain lion with blue fur and some of her hair on her head. Steve Taylor and Tim are wolves with fur matching there hair. Donald is a bird while goofy is a turtle. Mickey is a chipmunk with his round ears.

"hey check us out"said steve

"this is cool" said Tim.

they all began to fall because of now they had to walk on 4 legs instead of 2.

here guys let us help you guys. Said goofy in no time with a little practice they were walking perfectly well.

Sora then was tackled by kairi and they were rolling around until she pinned him down.

"whats gotten to you kairi"asked sora.

"I can't help it you so freakin cute" she said donald laughed.

he said "yeah you too." Kairi blushed.

both of then continue to stay there for a minute until they hear someone cough for there attention.

the whole gang were staring and laughing at the two.

kairi got off on him and then sora said "so where do you think we should start looking for the keyhole."

" no idea Romeo" said lea.

Then they hear a scream coming from the south.

"Sounds like someones in trouble"said goofy.

they headed south to check out who was screaming.

Forest of the Spirits.

The gang continued towards the screaming until they came upon a bear and a bear cub surrounded by heartless. they saw shadows, powerwilds,bouncing wilds, sniper wilds, and a new type of heartless. It was humanoid with the emblem on its chest and it's weapon was a 2 tip spear. sora called them hunters. The gang rushed in to fight. Sora taught them how to fight with keyblades in animal forms. Sora went and dealt with hunters and shadows. riku taking out any he left behind. Steve and Taylor work together to take out the sniperwilds. Lea Roxas namine and xion were fighting heartless to keep them away from the bears. aqua Donald tim and kairi used magic to deal with the rest. with the heartless taken out they turned there attention to the bears and asked them if they were alright.

"yeah thanks for dealing with those things"said the bear.

"have you guys seen any other heartless around?"asked Donald.

"Heartless?" Asked the bear cub "is that what those creature called."

The gang then introduce themselves to the two.

"my name is kenai" said kenai.

"and my name is koda"said the bear cub. "Ko-da"

kenai then told the gang his story how he was a human but he angered the spirits for killing a bear for revenge for killing his brother sitka and is heading to the mountain where the spirits turn winter into spring.

"Well come along with you to offer protection from the heartless" said sora.

the gang agreed and headed out killing heartless as they came across two goats fighting each other. Koda tells the gang stories about him and his mother.

kenai then went up and ask "hey excuse me!"

"what do you want" ask the goat as it echos off the mountains.

"what is that what is that?"said the goat. "Just a minute there" said the other goat.

"Hey shut up (hey shut up)"

"no you shut up (no you shut up)"

no you shut up (no you shut up)

hey will you shut up (hey will you shut up)

just shut up ( just shut up

"i think there horns are on a little tight" said koda.

the gang then continued until they came upon a lake with bears fishing and decided to stay and rest for the night. It is revealed that the bear that kenai killed was kodas mother.

The next day they resumed there journey to the mountain and at last they made it to the mountain top and kenai yelled "Sitka I'm here please change me back."

just then they hear a laugh and the gang saw a familiar face.

Pete! Exclaimed the gang.

"Well looks here if it aint the boat king and his nimrod friends eh Mortimer."said Pete

"you got that right Pete acha acha" said Mortimer as he came from right behind

"mortimer"said Mickey.

"Who"said the gang

"he too was causing trouble so Mickey banished him to another dimension." said goofy

"wondering how I escaped. Maleficent busted me out just like Pete and now he and I are teaming up with maleficent to take kingdom hearts by building an army of heartless from each world."Said Mortimer

"now it's the time for a little family reunion a cha cha!" Said Mortimer as a man came down from behind him.

"Denahi!" Exclaimed kenai. Just then Denali was emitting an aura of darkness around him then all of the sudden a heartless appeared. The heartless looked like a mix between a mammoth and bear. The tusk was yellow. he was colored mix with black and brown. The heartless emblem was on it's is what the gang called it.

"hes being controlled" said xion

"Attack" said Pete as he summoned more heartless.

denahI first charge at kenai but he dodge it as he went and deal with some hunters as well as power wilds.

Sora kenai and riku were taking on denahi and the mammoth heartless in witch they named stomper. Riku manage to hit the heartless with a few dark firagas while sora hit it from the behind.

steve and taylor were fight some hunters and powerwilds. Steve was using his wolf form to Dodge Denahi spear Attacks. Donald and goofy were helping Kairi fight some shadows and soldiers. aqua and Tim were fighting hunters and large bodies. Mickey was taking out any heartless that came near him. Namine and the organization trio were protecting koda from the heartless. with the heartless gone the others turn to help sora and kenai fight Denali.

thats when sora and kenai unleashed there limit break. call of the wild.

Sora and kenai both started to use there claws and started to slash and roll to attack DenahI. They kept it up for a few minutes until they decided to end their limit by roaring like a bear.

The limit manage to defeat the heartless now just leaving Denahi. they all fought him until it was sora,kairi, goofy and kenai left.

"i can still fight"said Steve as he fell over in exhaustion.

"no steve let them finish it"said Mickey.

kenai then charged at his brother and manage to hit him a few times before he was knocked away.

Sora then came up to strike him but Denali used a blast of darkness to send him crashing into the mountain.

"Sora!" The gang said worried. Goofy charged and used his tornado attack but Denali dodged it and he hits kenai instead. Kairi then used a barrage of fireballs and ice shards and was very effective on denahi

It was then kairi notice that Denali had thown his spear directly at her.

but before the spear hit him she was shoved out of harms way by sora but he is hit in the shoulder by the spear.

"sora!" said kairi.

Denahi then turned his attention to sora and threw another spear at his direction.

sora then prepares to dodge but he can't with his shoulder injured. sora closes his eyes but a flash of light happens.

"Sora! The gang said worried.

sora opens his eyes to see a shield of light in front of him. Then he hears the voices of ven and vanitas saying " here sora let me lend you some of our power"

sora then charges at Denali with new strength and knocks him out finishing the battle.

"this ain't over" said mortimer.

"well deal with you nitwits next time. "Said pete

they go through a dark corridor.

the spirits arrived and kenai was changed back into a man. The gang was turned into there human forms as well. Denahi wakes up to see his brother was the bear he almost killed. thats when koda saw his mother and went to see her. kenai then decides to stay as a bear to be with koda.

"well he did look better as a bear" said denahi " but know this kenai you always be my little brother." Kenai was then change back into a bear and denahi gave him his necklace.

the necklace began to glow to reveal the keyhole to Forest of the Spirits. The Keyblade gang then sealed the keyhole.

the gang said there byes to kenai and his brothers and were back on the ship.

the first thing that happen was that kairi gave him a hug for saving her. He tells her your welcome.

"Five hundred munny say they tell each other their feelings after we visit another three worlds."Lea said to riku.

"you on."Said riku.

Donald then steered the ship towards there next destination.

end of chapter

next chapter beast castle.

saint keyblade signing off.


	7. Beast's Castle

Hey guys I forgot to add what keyblade that some of the other wielders were wielding so here's a list of k own keyblade in the story so far so you know.

Roxas-two become one

namine-chain of memories

xion-shattered memorie.

aqua-stormfell

steve-earth shaker

tim-starlight

taylor-ultima weapon (kh1)

Serena- way of dusk.

I don't own kingdom hearts or disney

Our Heros are sitting in the lounge area of the Goliath. Sora tells the gang of hearing vens voice and the chat he had with him last night in his dream.

Flashback.

sora was in the station of awakening with him and the picture of each of his friends. that's when he saw ven and another person who was wearing a helmet and the armor that he once saw riku wear but without the heart on his chest and the is red and black approach him.

ven said "soon both me and vanitas will be strong enough to leave your heart and be able to help out with the keyblade war.

vanitas then said "as long as I get a shot at the old coot first."

Don't worry vanitas we all will have our chance at him. ven said to who he considered a brother due to them bonding over the last 16 years.

Thats when vanitas said to sora to tell aqua that he was sorry for his actions years ago.

sora promises to tell her.

"the unversed I'm afraid have found a new master" said vanitas so they won't listen to me anymore.

flashback ended

"aqua vanitas says he is sorry for his actions years ago." said sora.

aqua nodded.

"they told me they need a few more days until they are sora once there ready they will let me know"

"Ok got it sora" said Mickey with hope of seeing ven awake as well as gaining a new ally.

"Vanitas also said that the unversed found a new master and he is one of xehanorts"said sora.

We better be prepared for anything said xion.

The goliath approach a familiar world with a magestic castle with a rose in front of it.

"hey its Beast"castle said sora.

"i wonder how he's doing"said donald.

we been here to during the days in the organization. Said xion with Roxas and Lea nodded to agree with her.

they stepped on the teleportation.

they appeared in east wing and they see a girl who is surrounded by heartless. Sh was wielding a keyblade that look similar to riku's way of the dawn. But had demon wings instead of part angel and demon. The token was the full heartless emblem. Way to dusk was its name. The gang rushed in to deal with them to help her out. After the fight the girl turned and thanked them for there help. the gang introduce themselves.

"My name is serena. I use the darkness but I protect the innocence." She said.

I was on my world training with my keyblade then the heartless attack and now here I am. She told her story to the gang.

Mickey told her about the upcoming war and that they are forming an army to combat it.

"I'm in you guys saved me so I'll join you guys"she said.

all the sudden cogworth and lumeire" appeared down the hall and spotted them.

"were glad to see you here we need your help said cogs worth.

"whats wrong."Ask sora

a man named gaston is leading the heartless here to kill master as well as kidnaping belle.

Oh no!

"Belle I one of the princess of heart so after this battle well need for her to go to Disney castle she'll be safe there. said Mickey

"Come one we gotta help the beast."Said sora worried for his friend.

The gang then decided to split up sora Donald and goofy would go and assist the beast while the others fought the heartless in the entrance hall.

Sora Donald and goofy reach the beast room to see gaston about to kill him with a knife but sora blocks it with his keyblade.

"sora?" Said the beast.

donald cast cura on him and he felt rekindled with energy. The four began to battle with gaston. Donald hits him with a good thundera spell. Goofy throught his shield like its a frisbee but missed. Sora and beast prepared there limit session twin howl.

The limit began with the two roaring then sora would charge at gastion whil beast hit the earth where he was standing. They kept it up for a few minutes until they ended there limit with a final roar.

"Don't you see beast I will kill you and deliver belle to maleficent and marry cause she is mine." Said gastion. " How could she love a beast?"

"its because she fell in love with him because of him saving her from maleficent."Answered sora.

Beast then said "i may be a beast but I care for her."

then he roared "AND ILL NEVER LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER AS LONG I SHALL LIVE!"

a flash of light appeared and the beast was holding a keyblade that had a rose as the guard and token. The teeth was a giant claw. The name of it was Rumbling Rose.

"Alright beast" said the three.

beast looked at his new weapon and then used it to defeat gaston by sending in outside where he lost his footing and fell of the side.

Sora donald goofy and beast made there way to the entance wall where he was huged by kairi and greeted by the others. belle hugged the best the 4 broke out of there embrace.

"I take it that gaston has been dealt with? asked Mickey

sora nodded thats when beast approach sora and ask "why do I have a keyblade sora?"

sora told him about master xehanort who plans on using the princess of heart to forge the x blade a keyblade that is connected to kingdom hearts. he also told him that they were going to worlds to form an army to combat the darkness.

"I see what about belle would she be coming with us?"

"belle would you like to come with us or go to Disney castle?"

"i think I'll go to Disney castle Mickey" said belle.

"We'll take here there" said the organization trio as a dark corridor opened. They entered it with belle in front.

Thats when the rose in the west wing began to glow to reveal the keyhole of Beast Castle

the gang sealed it along with beast and Serena.

Cogworth your in charge until me and belle return said beast.

"Yes master." Said cogworth.

the gang teleported onto the goliath. The beast was looking at the ship with interest

"like the ship"beast said sora.

"Its a nice ship."Said the beast.

"alright riku you mind driving"said mickey.

"no problem Mickey" he said.

The ship then headed to its next destination.

End of chapter.

Beast joins the party

Serena joins the party

next chapter the land of dragons.

Saint keyblade signing off.


	8. Land of Dragons

The gang with the Newley added keyblade wielders The Beast and Serena. have come across another familiar world with an imperial palace and a mountain.

"I wonder how Mulan is doing."Said sora

"the women who snuck into the army to take here fathers place?"asked Roxas

sora nodded. The gang teleported and landed in the imperial square.

I betcha that she is in the throne room so let's go said sora. but before they made a move a mysterious person appeared before them.

"hey who the hell are you"said Taylor.

he ignored him and was staring at sora. He then summoned a keyblade and pointed it at him.

"Do you think he's with xehanort"said goofy.

"face me in battle alone chosen one "said the man.

sora then said "chosen one, is xehanort still trying to make me on of his darknessess."

He didn't anwser so sora went into valor form and charged with kingdom key and star seeker in hand and fought the mysterious person.

"Should we help him" asked lea.

'Na he's got this one" said Roxas

thirty minutes later sora defeats the man and reverted out of Valor. He handed sora a strange orb.

" you are getting stronger young warrior. Soon you will be able to go to the Keyblade Temple where you will recieve your true weapon that you were born to weild." he said as he left using a corridor of light.

Keyblade Temple?thought sora. True weapon?

"You ok sora?"asked kairi. "Yeah I'm fine"he said

"aqua has you master ever told you about a temple called Keyblade Temple?"Asked sora

"no never heard of it." she said " maybe yen Sid might know about it."

the orb began to glow brightly agianst his chest. then all the sudden a bright flash filled the area.

standing in front of the gang was a boy wearing a mask with dark armor.

"vanitas?"Asked sora

"man that stung" he said then turned his attention to sora and said "next time if there ever is a next time warn us."

He began to examine his body for a few minutes until he said "whatever that guy gave you manage to speed up the healing process of our hearts and restored my body as well. I still have some of vens darkness in me so after this world we need to go to his body so we can wake him up."

"hello aqua and Mickey"he said " I would like to apologize of my actions during my so called apprenticeship with the old coot."

"you forgiven vanitas I see ven rub on you a little" said aqua.

"You mean alot" he said.

"its good to have you on the team vanitas" said Mickey

"thank you your majesty"he said and bowed.

vanitas then got introduced to the others.

"vanitas are you gonna take your mask off?"asked sora.

vanitas took the mask off and the gang was shock because he was like an identical twin to sora except he had black spikey hair and green eyes.

"wow were identical" they both said as the gang laughed.

"ok so what were we doing before sora fought that stranger? Asked Serena

vanitas felt like he was in love at first site. "hello sexy lady "he flirted.

Serena blushed

"We're going to see mulan, she might be inside the throne room" said goofy.

Alright then let's go said mickey.

scene break

The gang arrived inside the throne room where the emperor was talking to mulan and captain Shane and said "welcome back To china."

"sora Donald and goofy" said mulan as she gave them a hug. sora introduced riku and kairi to her.

"Riku"she said "thank you for the warning about the dragon heartless."

"no problem" he said

the gang soon introduced themselves and then namine ask "are thing showing ok here no signs of heartless or nobodies."

"no but me and shang are getting married" she said.

"Congratz!"they all said

mulan then tells the gang that she and Shane were escortin the emporers three daughters to qui gong to marry the princes to achieve peace between the nations.

the gang decided to tag along in case the heartless or nobodies returned.

Next morning they setted out with the princess Yao ling and chien po towards qui gong. They ran into little heartless Groups here and there. sora Donald and goofy introduced mushu to the gang. Mushu attempted to break up mulan and Shang but three princess were falling in love with Yao ling and chien po. One night the three took the princessess to a village. Sora Took kairi with him to the village to get them. But they soon find themselves walking and staring at the moon with the stars out.

"lovely night" said kairi.

"yeah it is "he said.

They stood there watching the princessess confess that they are in love with yao ling and chien po.

sora then decided that tonight was the right time to tell her his feelings.

"Kairi" he said she turned to him.

"i need to tell you something" he said.

"what is it sora?"she asked.

"Kairi I-I love you"he said "I don't know if you don't feel the same way but im hoping well still be friends."he was cutted of by kairi.

"i love you too sora"as she and sora had their first kiss for 10 minutes until they heard

"Hah pay up lea!" said Vanitas and riku as Lea handed them 600 munny each.

Sora and kairi stop kissing to see the gang watching them.

"Its about dang time"said donald. As the gang told them congrats on becoming a couple.

thats when they heard arguing going on between Mulan and shang. The soilders return the princess to the camp. Mulan and Shang break up and call off the marriage

The next morning the gang is on the move to qui gong. The whole group was quiet even sora and kairi were even though they were now together. they headed towards a bridge and the gang learn that mushu confess that he was the one who woke up Shang and gave him the princess note. Mulan mad with mushu headed to speak to Shang until they were ambushed by heartless and nobodies the gang fought them off they manage to defeat the heartless and nobodies but the bridge gave up and shang and Mulan were still on it. Shang sacrifices himself. Mulan then tells sora and friends to take the princess back to the imperial palace. She was going to finish the mission. Shang is alive and heads for qui gong. the gang watch the wedding ceremony.

"Man that guy is a loser"said vanitas. He was talking about the prince.

Just then Shang came through and he and Mulan reuinited and married thanks to mushu pretending to be the golde. Dragon of unity.

well what do we have here if it wait the lost master aqua the 3 traitors to organization and the failed master said braig.

vanitas then said to braig. "Hey patchy how's it going."

"hey no one calls me patchey."

"Oh I'm so scared one eye" said vanitas.

"you in for a rude awakening pal"

"bite me"

thats when he summoned snipers, beserkers and dusk. "Attack" said braig as he went through a corridor of darkness. the gang made quick work of the the nobodies Mulan then saw a dragoon about to kill Shang and she said "Shang look out" as she stepped in front of Shang into the dragoons patch. A flash of light and mulan was holding a keyblade. The hilt was a dragon body, the teeth was flame cloud. The token was a medallion of china. hidden dragon was the weapons name. with here new weapon she and the other keyblade warriors manage to defeat the last bit of nobodies. Mickey explained to her that now she had to go with them because she has been chosen.

"Mulan come back safely." Said shang.

mulan gave her husband a hug and kiss and said i will. That's when the dragon of unity began to glow revealing the keyhole to land of dragons the keybladers sealed the keyhole with Mulan helping.

mushu tag along with mulan.

The gang then teleported onto the ship.

Like the ship Mulan. askEd Tim

"Yeah"said Mulan.

Alright Steve take us to castle oblivion.

ok said Steve as he steered the ship south

They arrived at thee castle.

"why is this place called castle oblivion?" Asked tim.

Aqua then told them that it used to be known as the land of departure. A place that keyblade masters trained there apprentices. It was her home.

"where is ventus at?" Asked beast

"he is on the thirteenth Floor" said aqua. "In the chamber of waking."

the gang made there way to the chamber of waking and sitting on a throne was ven still the same as aqua left him.

"now sora you might feel a little weak after ven leaves your heart so you will have to avoid fighting for a few hours." Said aqua.

sora nodded then he vanitas and Roxas then placed there hands on ven and there was a flash of light an. Ven began to wake up.

Aqua? Mickey Asked ven

ven! said aqua and Mickey giving there friend a hug.

ven then said to sora "thanks for keeping mine and vanitas hearts safe."

"no problem" said sora

ven then was introduce to the gang.

"so now all we need to do is find a way to save terra" Ven said.

the gang nodded and told them that they were looking for the key to return hearts.

they went back to the Goliath and prepared to set off for the next world.

End of chapter.

vanitas joins the party- void gear

Mulan joins the party-hidden flame.

mushu joins the party.

ven joins the party-wayward wind.

Next chapter llama Kingdom.

saint keyblade signing off.


	9. Llama Kingdom

I don't own kingdom hearts or Disney. A new ally will be introduce in this chapter. He's one of my OCS.

We join our Heros as they approached a new world with a golden face like palace on top of Mountains and a village.

"Hey a new world to explore."said sora.

"whats this place called?"asked ven.

"Llama Kingdom"said steve cause he was driving the ship.

The gang stepped on the teleportation Pad and found themselves In a jungle.

"So where do you think we should start looking for the keyhole?" Asked namine as she was holding hands with Roxas.

"hey theres a village over there"said Mulan.

"Lets go check it out."Said aqua.

just then they heard fighting not too far from them.

The gang saw a man who was 8ft tall with muscles. He was wielding a keyblade that was seven ft . The keyblade had double teeth on each side like it was a battle axe. The keychain token was the mark of mastery token and it was golden.

He was fighting dusks,dancers, beserkers, and a new type of nobody. They were humaniod with the nobody insignia on there chest. They were weilding double bladed axes that the held with 2 hands that the gang called gladiators. They watch the man fight well agianst the nobodys. He threw his keyblade and impaled the last beserker and he went in and punched any that came near him. He grappled with a gladiator and he then threw the nobodie into some dusk. But some dancers manage to hit him. And he was surrounded.

"come on we gotta help him."said ven

sora and the gang took out the remaining nobodies and then turn there attention to the man.

"Thank you" said the man "I'm not familiar with those creatures before." "what are they."

"those creatures are called nobodies" explained mickey when a strong hearted person become a heartless a nobody is created as well."

the man thank him and said"my name is Brutus and I am a keyblade apprentice"

he also told them that he was a super human who was born in a world called "city of the saints"

"Im sora and this is my girlfriend kairi" as she gave him kiss on the cheek.

"Charmed"he said as he gave kairis hand a kiss. She giggled.

aqua said im aqua me and ven trained under master eraqus.

"Eraqus I heard of him my master told me that he trained him."

"who's your master?"asked vanitas .

"my master is Master Akulus. "Said Brutus " he also trained xehanort as well."

What! They exclaimed

Brutus then said that he was taking his mark of mastery by searching for a pearl called cosmos light, a treasure that is said to belong to the goddess of light cosmos.

"My master told me that cosmos pearl was somewhere here in this world so he sent me to find it for him."he said.

"Brutus why don't we help you find the pearl cause we are searching for this worlds keyhole". offered sora.

The gang nodded to agree with sora.

"Thank you that's very kind of you." Said brutus.

"So where to?"asked Mulan

lets head to the village We saw earlier."ven said. And find a place to sleep for the night.

the gang then headed to the village where they meet pacha who then offered to let them sleep at his house.

That's very kind of you said mickey.

Then they help him park his cart behind His house and he told them about his situation with the emperor forcing him and his village to move off the hill so he could build a summer house there for his birthday.

chapter paused.

/kuzco said"hey this world is about me not them, he uses a marker to scribble out sora and gang/

Chapter resumes

"That's awful"said riku.

"and I thought xehanort was bad" said vanitas

they hear a ruffling sound In one of the sacs on his cart. Pacha went to open it and out came a llama

"hey little guy how did you get in there"said pacha as he petted the llama

"no touchie"said the llama.

Ahhh! Demon llama! the gang and pacha Shouted.

"Demon llama where?" Said the llama as he looked at pachas llama.

they screamed and the llama ran but hit himself on goofys shield .

"nice demon llama we mean you no harm."goofy and pacha said.

what are you talking about"said the llama "hey your that pheasant from earlier"

"Emperor Kuzco? "He said

"yah who else would you be talking to"he said.

"you don't look like the emperor?"asked namine

"what do you mean i don't look like the emperor? "Asked kuzco

"do this." said vanitas as he snapped his fingers.

he does what vanitas did but he finds that he has hooves instead of hands. He looks into the pond next to him and he starts to freak out "what my face my beauitiful face. "

"wahh llama face" as the gang try to calm him until serena slaps him and he said "thanks needed that."Then Taylor asks what happen. Then he says the last thing I remembers as eating dinner at my palace and he stops and looks at pacha and says "and you turned me into a llama." pacha says what." And then and then you kidnap me."

"why would I kidnap a llama?" Asked pacha

"i don't know your the criminal master mind here not me" said kuzco

"what." Said pacha.

"hmm your right giving you too much credit." He said

"ok now Yzma had this secret lab so ill order her to change me back."

"yo pheasant take me back to my palace." He ordered.

Pacha then said "build your summer home somewhere else and we have a deal."

"Come here let me tell you a secret" he said as pacha and steve lean in and he shouted in there ears "I don't make deals with pheasants!"

pacha wouldn't help him or the gang so he went into the jungle where he accidently woke up a pack of panthers and he was running until he was at a cliff. As the panthers closed in on him he was saved by pacha.

"Don't worry your highness your safe now."He said

the others were on the log that they landed on.

"You guys came too." Said kuzco

"yeah even thought your a douche like those two said Serena pointing at vanitas and riku

"hey!" the two said in unison.

"Well at least nothing bad happen right" said taylor As they felt the log giving due too much weight on it.

"you just had to say that taylor"said Tim

"I hate you all." said kuzco as they fell into the rushing river below them.

After a few minutes of rapid waters they find themselves out of the stream.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm definatly funned out" kuzco said

just then pacha said "uh oh?"

"don't tell me were about to go over a huge waterfall" kuzco said.

"yep" said Beast Mulan and Brutus.

"sharp rocks at the bottom"

"most likely" the others saying in unison.

"Bring it on"said kuzco

"Boooyahha woohoo" scream kuzco as the others screamed and goofys scream following as well.

The others then came out of the water to the shore with kuzco knocked unconcious. Pacha prepared to give CPR but kuzco woke up and they both freak out. they decided to make camp that night.

That next day kuzco agreed to move his summerhome somewhere else if they took him back to his palace. They agreed to take him back but are holding him to his word. Soon they were able to see kuzcos palace from afar. They soon arrived at a rope bridge so that looked like it was about to snap so they decided to send four people across. The first four were sora, brutus pacha and kuzco. Pacha Brutus and sora fell through the bridge and got tangled in the bridge ropes.

"hang on guys" said Mickey

"kuzco help us out"said sora

"yeah no thanks. "Said kuzco.

Your gonna leave us here.

i was gonna imprisoned you guys for life but this is better

"You tricked us." said ven

"I thought you change kuzco." said kairi

the gang was mad.

"we shook hands on it."Said pacha

"yeah that's the thing you need hands" said kuzco as he too fell and got tangled into the ropes.

"Kuzco you ok"asked pacha

yeah I'm good said kuzco as he was punched by pacha.

"thats for going back on your promise "he said

kuzco kicked him and said" well that's for kidnapping me and tacking me to your village that I'm still gonna destroy he he don't touch me" as sora head butted him.

kuzco was on one side of the gorge while pacha sora and Brutus will on the other.

"We never should have agreed to help a selfless guy like you" said pacha

"oh hoo me I feel really bad,bad llama."said kuzco

"i thought that you were my friend but all I see is that you care for yourself."said sora.

"you guys are ugly and stupid "he said.

"its on"pacha said

"ladies first"kuzco said as the four began to fight. They stop fighting as the bridge collapse and they fell.

"Sora "said kairi.

brutus summoned his Keyblade and slammed it into the wall of the cliff. He then manage to save sora buy grabbing him with his free arm. Pacha and kuzco grabbed soras legs.

"Hang on guys"riku said.

aqua and ven activate there keyblade gliders and manage to get pacha and kuzco.

then xion says "hey what's that light down there."

Sora looks to see a white orb stuck in the other cliff side. It radiated pure light and had the insigna of the goddess cosmos.

"Cosmos pearl" said the gang

"Brutus throw me I can get it"said sora

brutus threw sora and he was able to free and retrieve the pearl for Brutus.

Sora flew up to where the others were.

the cliff began to give way with pacha but kuzco saves him.

"hey look at me how bad I am now I snatch you in mid air"he said.

"you saved my life"pacha said.

"we knew you went bad" said goofy.

"im not that heartless" he said.

sora handed the pearl to Brutus.

"Thank you sora" he said "this is where I make my leave "

the gang understood cause he was taking his mark of mastery.

"I hope we meet again someday Brutus"said sora.

"Me too sora" he said "don't take her for granted"

"I care for her to much and respect her"sora said as kairi gave him a quick kiss.

the gang said there goodbyes to him as he summoned a portal of light and left.

the gang then headed another way to reach the Palace but had to stop due to kuzco getting hungry. It was there at the diner that they stop they learned was it was yzma who change kuzco into a llama while he was in the kitchen. the gang manage to get him away from kronk while he didn't notice and told him that a man and a women were looking for him.

Wait was this women scary beyond all reason ?"he asked

"yes "they said.

"that's yzma and kronk I'm saved"he said

the gang tried to tell him the truth but he wouldnt listen so he left them. Kuzco went to find Yzma and he couldnt believe that they were telling the truth. He went to find the gang but saw that they left. The next day kuzco found them with a llama herd.

"So you tired of being a llama"asked pacha.

"Yes" sobbed kuzco

The gang went to gather supplies at pachas house but Yzma and kronk was there. So they had pachas wife distract them while they ran for the palace. yzma and kronk were hot on there trail but was hit by lighting as they flew over a pass and fell. The gang reached the palace and found yzmas room.

"Pull the lever goofy"said Donald

goofy pulled the lever and kuzco and Donald were sent down a pit with crocs in it.

Wrong lever! yelled Donald as he fell.

"oops"said goofy

Donald and kuzco came back up with crocs biting there tails.

"Ok why does she have that lever?" asked kuzco As he and Donald slap the crocs on their tails and they make a dog yelp.

Beast pulls the right switch and the gang soon found themselves on a roller coaster ride.

"whoo let's go again "said vanitas and Tim after the ride.

they began to look for the potion to change kuzco back but they hear an evil laugh.

they turned to see yzma,Pete and Mortimer standing there with yzma holding the potion.

"no way how did you beat us here? "asked kuzco

yzma was about to say something but she then said kronk how did we beat them here.

by all means i don't know it doesnt make any sense to me he said

"all well back to buisness"

she then told the gang that she along with several other villains from other worlds have team up with maleficent. And now she was going to kill kuzco and take kairi to maleficent.

"Over my dead body"said sora as he held kairi in a protective embrace as the gang summoned their weapons.

i can't believe this is happening" said kuzco.

"then you weren't expecting this "she said as she lifted her dress to show her leg.

the guys in the group exempt the girls including pete and mortimer shielded there eyes.

aha she revealed a dagger.

oh ok said kuzco.

"phew it's just a dagger" said vanitas

"hallelujah" said the other guys.

She tossed the dagger to kronk and said to kill them and bring her the girl. Kronk was having trouble and he was talking to his angel and devil. Yzma was confused and pointed at our heros with a (wtf)face. The gang shurgged there arms for they too was confused.

Yzma then insulted him by calling him an idiot by calling him a big stupid monkey and said "I never liked you spinach puffs"

kronk cried as his angel and devil try to comfort him.

That was uncalled for said Aqua serena and kairi

"What a bitch" said vanitas.

kronk then cut the rope holding the chandelier and fell on yzma. to everyone's surprise she was standing in the middle of it unharmed.

"strange it usually works "said kronk

so does this said yzma as she pulled a lever revealing a trap door beneath kronk.

"Huh should of seen that coming" kronk said as he fell.

then all the sudden Pete and Mortimer took there leave after summoning the heartless and a new type. The heartless had two heads,horns on one head,tail had spikes on them. The emblem was on its chest. It spat out poison and fire. The gang decided to name them chimeras. Then yzma ordered the heartless to attack the gang. The gang began to fight them. However yzma continued to summon wave after wave of heartless after the gang defeated the first wave. The gang was tiring out Until it was sora riku aqua vanitas serena goofy and steve left fighting. kuzco and pacha were trying to find the right potion in the pile of from the cabinat. However a chimera manage to pin sora Down and was about to finish him.

"Sora"said Kairi and the gang worried that they might lose their leader.

Just before the chimera could finish him off it was grabbed by the tail and thrown off of him and into some soldier heartless. Sora look and the one who save his life was non other than Brutus who came just in time.

"Brutus what are you doing here."Said sora happy to see his friend.

"Helping out my friends" he said. "Now let's finish this for good."

the gang now with Brutus manage to take out the rest of the heartless. At the same time pacha and kuzco manage to defeat yzma by turning her into a cat.

next day kuzco is back to his human form and he decided to build his summer home elsewhere. The gang was happy.

sora turned to Brutus and said "did you pass your mark of mastery?"

brutus said yes I manage to deliver the pearl to my master and he made me a master.

"Congrats" said the gang.

"he then asked me what my intentions are but I told them I was going to join with you guys on your quest tp protect the worlds from the seekers".brutus explained

"welcome to the team Brutus "said Mickey as the other came to welcome him into the group. The house model on the miniature hil began to glow to reveal the keyhole. The gang sealed it along with Brutus. The gang said there goodbyes to kuzco and pacha and boarded the Goliath and headed for the next world.

end of chapter

Brutus joins the party-warriors bane

the pearl of cosmos will be an important key item.

Next chapter agrabah.

saint keyblade signing off.


	10. Agrabah

This chapter is dedicated to Robin Williams RIP

Our Heros landed near a town with a palace with it that was busy with people.

"Agrabah seems busy "said sora

" wonder how Aladdin and jasmine are doing" goofy said

"lets go find out "said Donald

the gang then made it to the gate where they found a guard name Razoul talking to a traveler.

"Whats with the city being busy "said the traveler

"our princess is to wed "said razoul

"how wonderful" said the traveler "and who is the lucky prince"

"not a prince at all, just a no account street rat." He said

"no way" the genie said as he got rid of his disquise. He grabbed razoul by the nose and said "try it phonetically it's aladdin" as he sent some fireworks into the sky to create the world name But it blanked out

"Awww some of you don't believe" he said as he hit it and the words flashed brightly.

"In color "he said as he posed by tinker bell.

The gang was laughing hard at genies antics.

"Hey genie "sora called.

genie turned and said "sora Donald goofy" as he disappeared in a puff of smoke And appeared right behind them and gave the three a bone crushing hug. After genie let them go. they introduced there friends to him. When sora got to riku and kairi he said sora looked hard for you two. Riku gave sora a high five while kairi kissed him.

"hey genie how are Aladdin and jasmine doing ?"Donald asked.

"they doing fine and in face there getting married!" genie said.

"really" Said goofy

"one more thing" genie said as he turned into a waiter. "Will you be having the turkey or the sea bass. " he asked sora.

"Sea bass" Sora said.

The gang went to see Aladdin who was at his house.

"Sora you came"he said

"yeah we wouldn't miss your wedding for nothing" said sora.

sora then introduced aladdin To riku kairi and the others.

aladdin said "sora never gave up on looking for you guys"

"Hey al "said genie

"someones gonna be late for his own wedding" he said

"hang on genie I just need something "he said.

"I gotcha "he said he flashed away as the guys were holding root beer and wearing party hats. In the middle of them was a cake. Genie popped out looking like a women.

"Its a bachelor party big boy "he said and said to carpet "none for you, your the designated driver"

"Not that" he said as he pulled a dagger out of the box he was holding.

he then told the gang that it belong to his father.

"Will he be having the turkey or sea bass?" genie asked

"no he died when I was a kid. "Said aladdin " I never knew him"

" I never knew my parents either Al, I was raised by my aunt and uncle" sora said.

"I was raised by my uncle ansem and grandma before the attack on my homeworld before I ended up on the islands." said kairi.

"what do I know about family's " asked aladdin

"todays topic is fear of a future family man from al of Agrabah share with us "said genie acting like a dj.

"I never has a father to show me how to raise a family"

"no role model" said Lea "take it a little deeper"

" what if I'm no good at it"

"I'm sure your dad would be proud of you" said sora

"thanks guys" said Aladdin.

"come on were gonna be late for the wedding" iago said.

genie then gave the guys tuxedos while the girls got dresses. Kairi got a pink while serena got black,Namine a white one,xion black and aqua blue. Mulan wore a Chinese dress.

"Wow Kairi you look beautiful "said sora as he was rewarded from a kiss from her which he returned. Vanitas riku Roxas Lea and genie wolf whistled.

after some of genies antics, the gang headed for the palace to prepare for the wedding. there sora meet her father the sultan for the first time.

"so this is the lad who help you save agrabah from Jafar. "He said

sora bowed and the others followed his lead.

So has there been any signs of the heartless or nobodies asked Mickey.

No but some of my guards saw a strange fellow the other day.

"What did he look like "asked Mulan.

"well he had rabbit ears and wore a similar outfit to Mickey here." Said the sultan

"Oswald! "Said Mickey

you know him?asked Riku

"Yes he's my brother."

" Brother! "Shouted the gang.

"yes I have a brother, he was first trained by yen Sid to weild the keyblade so he could stop our nemesis the phantom blob from taking his home the wasteland countless times." Mickey explained his story. You see Oswald hated me once because I was fathers favorite and had all the attention but when I helped him defeat the phantom blob the first time he and I became true brothers. he and his wife ortensia ruled the wasteland and made it livable for the wastelanders. However last time the phantom blob rise in order to take the wasteland Oswald sacrificed himself to save me and his home from him by banishing him to another dimension"

"I know what's it like to be separated from you brother Mickey"said Brutus "I got separated from my brother Oleg"

"now I know my brother is alive and I'm going to find him." Mickey said.

"We'll go look for him after the wedding you majesty "said Aladdin who had been listening to his story.

"Call me Mickey Aladdin and thank you. "he said.

it was time for the wedding the guest were standing and the gang was standing in the front row.

The sultan was carried in by some of the palace guards. The guest bowed to him as he passed. abu was waving at him and the sultan returned it chuckling. He then ran up to where Aladdin was standing and said "this is a happy day."

"Look its a kodiak moment "said genie and a bear appeared out of nowhere

genie grabbed it by the nose and said "put that bear out of here"

the gang was trying to hide there laughter.

kairi asked her boyfriend " is genie always like this" sora nodded yes

"what a character" steve said.

"we like him "said ven and vanitas

soon it was time for the bride to come through. jasmine came in with dress with gold trimmings.

She saw sora and gang and smiled to them.

She and Aladdin were at the alter.

Then the everything began to tremble and tim said" I thought the earth was suppose to move until the honeymoon."

then a herd of rampaging elephants came charging in

Stampede! Shouted genie in a cowboy look.

The elephants began to destroy everything but that was not all heartless and some men began to come and start stealing stuff from the guest including Kurt Zisa.

"him again "said Donald as he and the gang help the guards fight the thieves and heartless. The heartless consist of bandits, luna bandits ,fortune teller fat bandits and a new type called air bandits.

the gang split up into three groups. Brutus Mulan Steve, serena, ven namine xion and Tim went to fight one group of heartless and thieves. The second consist of kairi Lea aqua beast Donald jasmine and Taylor as they took on the other group of heartless and thieves. That leaves sora riku vanitas goofy Mickey Roxas and aladdin with Kurt Zisa.

The guards were losing to a man with a golden knuckleclaw as his weapon.

"they fight like demon". Said one guard

"worse than demons" said the other" these are the forty thieves"

"really I count thirty nine "said genie cause he was holding the roof from caving in.

aladdin saw a man digging though the gifts and they said "forty" as he went to deal with him.

The man was holding a rod and said finally but he was triped by Aladdin and said did I see you invitation.

"Stay out of my way boy or you won't get hurt. "He said as the two began to fight.

The gang manage to deal with the heartless while genie dealt with the thieves and the thieves retreated. But now they were dealing with Kurt Zis The gang tried to defeat him but zisa was too strong. The gang was worn out. zisa then turned to and was about to strike but was hit by a dark pearl spell. Then a hooded fellow leap up in front of the gang and summoned a keyblade. it looked like mickeys and soras keyblade but was black with a blue handle. The kechain token was a rabbit.

Oswald !said Mickey

oswald turned to Mickey and said "fight now talk later little brother"

the gang manage to defeat the heartless.

Oswald then left told Mickey how he escaped and he was busy ruling his kingdom.

yen Sid sent me to join and help you with your quest.

Then it was revealed that the king of thieves were seeking the oracles rod to find the hand of Midas and was being used by the heartless cause the hand was the key to reveal the keyhole. And it was revealed that the king of thieves was Aladdins father. Then sora decided to ask the oracle a question.

What is the Keyblade Temple? He asked the oracle.

The Keyblade Temple is a legendary place that was built after the keyblade war. It was there that Keyblade apprentices would go there and face the trials of the temple in order to become masters. The oracle said.

"how do we find the Temple" asked riku.

"In order to travel to the temple you need the three pearls of the gods in order to open the path to the temple". she answered.

thats why master Akulus had me retrieve the pearl for him. Said brutus.

What is the key to return hearts" asked aqua.

"The Heartstone a stone that was touched by the power of kingdom hearts."

where is the Heartstone asked ven.

"Hidden in the lost city Of Atlantis" said the oracle.

the gang then stayed the night at the palace While aladdin went to find his father The next morning al and his father arrived and he is caught trying to steal the rod. That night al help his dad escaped but stayed behind to suffer sultan let him go cause he did it out of love. Iago then arrives and tell thems that saluk the guy al beat has cassim so they head for the vanishing isles to help Aladdins father.

The vanishing isles was on the back of a giant turtle.

"That one big turtle" said Steve.

the gang began to battle with the thieves and heartless while sora aladdin Donald and goofy went to get the hand of Midas.

They retrieved the item but saluk holds them hostage and cassem threw the hand to him but he caught it on the hand part and he was turned to gold.

Back at the palace cassem was pardoned buy paying off for his crimes buy using the hand and he was there for the wedding.

Mickey then told jasmine that she had to go to Disney castle for her own safety.

Aladdin said I won't let her do this alone he said as a flash of light filled the room. In Aladdins hand was the Three Wishes keyblade.

"now you can come with us "said sora.

just then the hand of Midas began to glow to reveal the keyhole of Agrabah. The gang sealed it along with Aladdin to make sure his home stayed safe.

Ill take jasmine to the castle vanitas said as he open a dark corridor and they stepped through. Two minutes later he was back and said the other princesses are there as well, genie gave sora a summoning charm.

the gang boarded the Goliath and Aladdin was impressed with the ship.

Like the ship al said roxas

yeah he said.

Roxas mind driving asked Mickey.

No problem Mickey he said as he grabbed the wheel.

The ship then headed for the location of the Heartstone.

meanwhile in a secret room in the town of radiant garden. Master Akulus was meeting with five keyblade masters that have been in hiding.

"Soon sora will be strong enough for the trials at the Keyblade Temple"he said

sokora said "I cant believe he was able to defeat 1000 heartless on his own without breaking a sweat." Kira nodded for they felt pride for their son.

akulus then said "we have two of the three pearls that are needed to summon the Temple" "they are now going to retrieve the Heartstone."

the five then nodded to meet again after sora and party retrieved the Heartstone.

End of chapter.

next chapter Atlantis.

aladdin joins the party

Oswald joins the party

Will the gang retrieve the Heartstone to free terra stay tuned

saint keyblade signing off.


	11. Atlantis

The Goliath was approaching a new world that the gang learned on Agrabah was the place where the key to return hearts now known as the Heartstone

"ok guys were here" said Serena as she was driving the ship.

"so this is where the Heartstone is "said brutus.

the gang teleported in a busy city with old cars from the 1900s.

"ok so how do we find atlantis" asked Donald.

"I don't know Donald" said goofy..

the gang then saw a man getting attack by the heartless.

"Come on we gotta take care of the heartless" said Steve.

the gang fought off the heartless and then check up on the man to see if he's ok.

"Thank you for driving those things off" he said.

The gang then introduced themselves to the man and the man said "my names milo thatch."

milo told them that he was prepareing to search for the lost city of Atlantis. He had to get to the ship that was preparing to leave. The gang decided to join him cause they needed a way to Atlantis to find the Heartstone. They made it to the ship and headed for the launch-bay where the uss Ulysses was. The gang meet mr whitmore who was the friend of Milo's grandfather and commander Rourke. Then it was time to board the sub so the gang got in and watched as they dived. The gang then was introduced to audrey sweet mole vinny and cookie.

3 hours after the expedition began the gang was on the bridge. Then milo began to explain about the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis called the leviathan using the shepards journal. 2 hours later the sub arrived at its lair. The gang was shock on how many ships were sunk by the sea monster.

"Would you look at that "helga said

"there a ships here from every era" said milo. Little did they know that they had awaken the monster.

"commander im picking up something up on the hydrophone you should hear. "Packard said

put it on speaker rourke said.

the gang then heard a metalic like roar.

"what is it a pod of whales?" Asked rourke.

"no bigger" she said.

"maybe an echo off the rocks" said helga.

"is it just me or is it getting louder" milo said.

The roaring stop

"well whatever it was it gone now" helga said.

"Helmsman bring us about and tighten our search pattern "said rourke but was cut off.

SLAM! The leviathan has struck. the leviathan then made another pass and struck the sub.

"tell cookie to bring out the butter and bibs. I want this lobster served on a silver platter" rourke said.

"Sub pod crews battle station!" Helga said as the ship was hit agian by the leviathan.

the leviathan then grabbed the sub with its claws.

"jiminy crickets it's a machine" milo said its red eye looked at him.

"Launch sub pods" rourke said. Sub pods launched out of the ulysses.

"we gotta help them free the sub" riku said.

"Hang on well use my ship" oswald said as the gang teleported on a small black and blue ship That turned into a mini sub. "Sora grab the wheel" Oswald said " everyone else buckle up"

"Got it "Sora grabbed the wheel of the ship. They began to help the sub pods fight the leviathan. The leviathan was unaffected by the torpedos from the subpods as well as oswalds ship weapons. The leviathan grabbed the sub our heros were in and looked in With its eye.

"Were gonna die" said Taylor and but was smacked by kairi.

"Thanks needed that." He said.

the leviathan was looking at the gang but when it's eye fell on sora. it looked at his necklace and let go of the sub and swam away.

"why did it let us go?"asked Lea.

"i don't know Lea"answered namine

The ulysses then fired to attack the leviathan but fired a spark of electricity at the sub and manage to hit it. The leviathan hit it agian with another spark beam and the sub was sinking.

then several minisubs came out of the back of it as the sub exploded with the monster coming thru the cloud.

Fifteen minutes later they were able to escape the leviathan and found the route to Atlantis. The gang mourned with the crew over the deaths of the sailors.

Then they moved out In a convoy of vehicles. Oswald turned his ship into a bus so the gang could ride with ease with everyone driving every hour.

A few days later they made it to a bridge where they stopped for the night.

"What is that light up there."asked Audrey

"that thing is gonna keep me up all night "said vinnie.

that night the gang learned that most of the crew was in it for the money. Later on in the night. the camp was attacked by fireflies when they touch a tent or truck it was sent into flames. The convoy headed across the bridge to escape the fire but one of the oil trucks exploded. the bridge collapse and the convoy was sent crashing down into a dormant volcano.

"Everyone ok "asked aqua.

"I'm good" said Serena.

"same here" said Taylor

" I can't feel my legs" said Steve " oh here they are"

"Steve those are my legs" said xion.

"sorry" he said as he stood up.

the other said they were good.

"so where are we. "Asked Mulan

"looks like a dormant volcano "said beast.

"hold up so this whole thing can go at any time" asked vanitas.

"no it would have to take an explosion or someone starting a fire" said Tim.

"lea it may not be a good idea to use any of your fire abilities while we still in this volcano" Mickey said

lea nodded.

just then they heard shouting.

"It's milo" said kairi

"come on lets go find him."Said aladdin

the gang followed milo until they came up to a waterfall and on the middle of the ocean like area was a city.

"We found it"said Donald and goofy.

"its beautiful" said namine.

sora wrapped his arm on kairis shoulder while Roxas did the same for namine.

Vanitas and Serena were holding hands but that didn't go unnoticed by others.

the gang cheered.

"now we can find the heartstone" Said aqua

"and save terra" said ven.

"look theres milo and the crew let's go to them"said sora.

the gang made there way to the crew and was surrounded by people wearing masks pointing spears at them.

"who the heck are these people "Rourke said as he readied his pistol.

"they gotta be Atlantians"said milo

"what thats impossible" said helga.

"ive seen this back in Dakota, they can smell fear by looking at you" said cookie." So keep quiet"

the one in the front began to speak Atlantian In which milo talked back. Then she began to speak in different languages in which milo replied back.

"They speak my language" said mole. He began to whisper something in her ear but she punches him.

"I like her "said sweet

"that gotta hurt"said vanitas.

"he was lucky it wasn't me "said Audrey

the other atlantians greeted the explorers with different languages as well.

"How do they know all these languages?" Asked Audrey.

"There language must be based on a root dialect" said milo.

"lets hope there might be English in there" said Rourke

"We are explorers from the surface, we come in peace" said Rourke.

"welcome to the city of Atlantis" she said "come you must meet with my father"

she then lead sora and the others to the throne room to where they meet with the king.

they began to speak in their language for a few minutes until Rourke said "your majesty on behalf of my crew it is an honored to be welcome to your city"

"you presume much to be welcomed here" he said as he sounded like master xehanort.

"but sir we come a long way looking for" he said but was interrupted by the king.

"i know what it is that you seek"he said "you will not find it here"

"we are peaceful explorers man of science" Rourke said.

"yet you bring weapons" the king said pointing at rourkes gun

"our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter. "

"Some obstacles cannot be removed by the mere force. return to your people you must leave Atlantis at once" he said.

"May we suggest that we stay one night, that will give us time to resupply and rest and ready to travel by morning" he said.

"very well one night that is all" he said. "you stay here" he pointed his finger at sora and the gang.

milo and the explorers left so it was just the Keyblade wielders and the king.

"It has been too long since I last saw a keyblade warrior" he said.

"You know about the Keyblade?"asked Roxas.

"indeed" said the king "now why is it your here?"

"we are here looking for the Heartstone your majesty" said Brutus.

"We were told that it was here and we came looking for it "said Oswald.

"You are correct I have guarded the heartstone ever since it was given to me by a keyblade warrior named Kane."Said the king

"kane "said Kairi.

"you know him Kairi "asked goofy.

"uncle ansem told me that he is my dad" she said sadly. Sora then went to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her shoulder telling her everything's gonna be ok. She then smiled and thank him by kissing him.

"you are his daughter" asked the king "which makes you a friend of Atlantis"

"now then tell me boy where did you get that necklace" he asked sora.

"I've had this necklace since I was a baby" he said "my aunt told me that it was on me the day I was found."

" I have seen that symbol once" the king said "it belong to a family that was said the first to be began training and protecting the seven pure one from darkness after the keyblade war. "They were the first to become keyblade masters."

"are there any members left of that family" asked mickey.

"I don't know if there are any left" the king answered

"wait a minute I remember master Akulus telling me about how he and his daughter Kira are descendants of the family. she and her husband sokora had a son." Said Brutus "but they had to hide him because they feared that xehanort will target him and make him his apprentice."

"so we need to find his son and convince him to help us with the keyblade war"asked Tim

"you don't need to search for him you see he has been with you the whole time"the king said.

"what do you mean By that?"Asked Donald.

the king than said to sora "you are the son of sokora and Kira.

sora was shocked of hearing this. He now knew who is parents are and that they were alive. Kairi gave his hand a squeeze.

"Then that makes master Akulus my grandfather" he said

" I never thought I befriend the grandson of my master" Brutus said.

"your grandfather did me a great service years ago and me and him became good friends over the years and he was made a friend to Atlantis as well." The king said.

"thats why the leviathan spared us "Lea said

the king walked up to sora and then out of his robe he pulled out a blue heart shape stone that radiated with power. He handed it to sora.

"The Heartstone is now yours keyblade warriors take it"

"thank you your highness." Sora said As He put the Heartstone in his pocket.

"will you be leaving now?" the king asked.

"We need to seal the keyhole" goofy said

"plus we would like to see the city" Mulan said.

"Very well" the king said as he returned to sit at his throne.

the gang went to explore the city and search for the keyhole. later on the gang discovered that Rourke came here looking for the heart of Atlantis and wants to sell it to the mainland and is using the heartless. He takes kida hostage and injures the king. Rourke finds the heart of Atlantis and kida is called to it. He then builds a metal crate and ships it off. Audrey and the other crewmates that befriended milo see that this is wrong. Milo tried to tell them that the atlantians need it to survive but he punched him and told the men to make haste and blew up the bridge before the gang could chase the king died after he asked milo and sora to save Atlantis and his daughter.

"Come on guys we can't let Rourke get away with this" Steve said.

the gang along with milo his friends and some Atlantian guards rode on atlantian flyers to go after Rourke.

They manage to catch up to rourke who diployed a hot air balloon who summoned a giant heartless looked like a flying eel and had water like tentacles around it's mouth. The tentacles gave off electricity while absorbing energy from the crystal. They gang called it Crystal Shocker. More heartless appeared beside Rourke

"ok guys me donald goofy and milo will deal with Rourke while you guys deal with the heartless and his thugs"sora said.

Got it the gang said as they went to deal with the heartless.

Sora,milo,Donald and goofy landed on the balloon and began to fight Rourke who had a fire ax as his weapon as well as his gun. While they were fighting rourk. Riku was leading aqua mulan Serena Steve oswald and Lea agianst the crystal shocker while Mickey led the others to dealt with the other heartless. the Atlantians fought against rourkes men.

the other manage to deal with the heartless were now trying to take out the crystal shocker. Sora and his team were dealing with Rourke who used the power of darkness to make him stronger.

Sora and milo did there limit break Atlantians wrath. they first began to stike him with keyblade and spear. Then they began to hit him with thunder magic and crystal magic that continued to hit him until they ended it with one final strike with an earthquake. They manage to send him flying onto the crate where kida was on. sora saw riku and kairi were on the back of the heartless striking at his weak spot and the monster wailed with pain. Rourke then swing his ax and broke the glass. he had milo in a chokehold preparing to kill him but he cuts him with the glass shard that had the crystal on is heartless then dissapeared the same time Rourke was defeated.

"Oh thank heavens "said milo

Rourke was alive but was destroyed by a keyblade.

the shards broke the chains and the box was freed but the balloon was in flames and crashed. The volcano began to erupt.

"the volcano she awakes" mole said.

"we had nothing to do with "said Vinnie and Lea.

"We got to get out of here "said oswald.

"we got to get her back to the city or else they'll die "milo said

"and if we don't get out we'll die "said Audrey.

" its the only way to fix things" said milo

they made it back to the city in which they freed kida and then the she was able to rise the guardians that made a shield that protected Atlantis from the lava.

Later on the gang was saying goodbye to the explorers cause they were returning to the surface and were given crystals. milo decided to stay in Atlantis for he was in love with kida. The gang was also given crystals. Just then the heart of Atlantis began to glow to reveal the keyhole. The gang sealed it. They said there goodbyes to milo and his friends and boarded the goliath.

"Ok head for radiant garden" Mickey said.

taylor steered the ship towards radiant garden.

Meanwhile

in a wasteland Filled with keyblades. The lingering will began to stir and set out for radiant garden to find xehanort and take his body back.

End of chapter

sora knows who his parents are now.

will he get to meet them.

same for kairi.

They have the heartstone.

Will they be able to use it to free Terra's heart

saint keyblade signing off.

next chapter radiant garden.


	12. Radiant garden visit 2

The Goliath landed in radiant garden market place. Sora and gang were surprised to see a lot of men and women in armor and patrolling the streets with weapons. The market place was filled with civilians shopping.

"Looks like Leon and ansem have been busy" said riku

"hollow bastion looks different the last time I was here" said beast

" I wonder how the others are doing"asked sora.

"lets go find out" said Tim.

the gang headed for Merlin's house where they met up with the restoration committee.

"Welcome back" said merlin.

"so how are things here" asked kairi.

"No signs of the heartless or nobodies." Said goofy

"or unversed" ven added.

"master yen sid told me to pass this information to you when you come to the garden." said Merlin.

"is it good or bad" asked Donald

"bad" Merlin said.

The gang took seats where they could sit to listen.

"Im afriad that the Nightmare dream eaters are now under the control of master xehanort And his seekers"

What!

"what are dream eaters" asked aladdin

sora and riku told them about their mark of mastery exam and what the dream eaters are.

"wait a minute there a two kinds "asked xion

"yeah nightmares eat good dreams while spirits eat nightmares."Explained sora.

sora then told Merlin" we manage to retrieve the key to return hearts "as he pulled the heartstone out of his pocked.

Merlin then took the stone from sora and said" i will began to study it to see if we can use it to free terra and master ansem and captain Leon want to see you.

"Where they at "asked Roxas.

"The castle in his study." He said

"got it"said Steve.

The gang then headed for the castle to meet up with ansem and leon but as they arrived at the castle entrance they heard a whimpering sound.

"whats that sound "asked Serena.

Just then taylor pointed out "what's that "as the gang turned around and saw a big cat bouncing towards them and tackles sora licks him and he was backed into another one that looked like a panda. Then the gang was surrounded by more creatures that came to see the keyblade gang.

spirit dream eaters said riku as he was petting Komori bat.

"So what are they doing here" asked namine looking at a aura lion.

just then meow wow pointed at sora and said "You guys wanna come with us"

the spirit dream eaters roared to him and said "alright"

"most of them should stay here to help guard the city" said mickey

"well take a few of them with us. "Said Oswald agreeing with his brother.

sora chose to take meow wow and kooma panda

riku chose komori bat

kairi chose yoggy ram

ven chose aura lion

aqua chose zolephant.

serena chose eaglider

vanitas chose tynamo rex

steve taylor and Tim chise cerra Terror, skelterwild and Ryu dragon

namine chose necho cat

roxas and Lea chose keeba tiger while xion chose drill sye and thunderaffe

brutus chose peepsta hoo

oswald and the others decided not to take any spirits with them. Sora and riku then told the other spirit dream eaters to help protect the city. They left to do what they were told.

"Ok so let's go see Leon and ansem "said sora as he led the gang to to ansems met up with ansem in which kairi gave her uncle a hug in which he returned.

"So how are things here ansem "asked Mickey.

"Everything is going great now that we have men and women protecting our homes from the enemy." Said ansem.

Sora and the other told them about the adventure so far by making new friends and the fact that he and kairi were together. All the sudden some guards came storming in.

"lord ansem we have a problem "one said

"what is it "he asked

"xehanort is here in the city "said the other.

ansem stood up and said to Leon "spread the word to all the civilians to make haste for there homes and stay inside until the danger passes. " have all the other guards patrol the wall in case the heartless and nobodies attack.

Leon then told a lieutenant to follow his orders and the guards left.

"I will not lose my home to him and all those who follow him again" said Ansem as then a flash of light appeared and ansem was holding a Keyblade. the keyblade looked similar to oblivion but was white with a saphire in the hilt. ansem decide to call his new weapon Redemption.

"All right "said the gang.

"Come my friends "said ansem as they headed for the place where aqua fought him before she was trapped in the realm of darkness. When they arrived with there weapons out they saw him in terras body with the guardian and accompanied by the heartless and nightmares

xehanort then turned to our Heros and said "well what do we have here." If it ain't sora riku, little king, the misguided master and the broken boy who failed to be the blade"

ven said xehanort give terra his body back with aqua and vanitas agreeing with him.

Xehanort then said to vanitas and said" vanitas you dare betray me your creator "

"well your the one who betrayed me in the first place" vanitas said

ansem then said "leave Terra's heart and begone for you are not welcome here xehanort"

"never for at last I have all of my darkness gathered but I am wanting something that you hold in your possessions" he said

"what so it that you want" asked Mickey.

"The Heartstone give it to me for I shall use it to forge the x blade."

Never! Shouted the gang.

"Then I will have to take it by force "he said heartless and nightmares attack!

the heartless charged with the nightmares. The spirit dream eaters that were with the gang went to deal with the nightmares with namine aeleus and even leading them. the others with master ansem went to fight xehanort and his heartless.

xehanort then summoned his keyblade shadow heart and charge Towards sora riku Mickey aqua ven and vanitas. The others dealt with his heartless. Sora then went to strike first but was sent back by his guardian. riku manage to get behind hom and sent a volley of dark firagas at him which sent him staggering. Ven and vanitas then combined there attacks to stun him but he blocked it with his keyblade and sent them flying using his guardian. Aqua went and manage to strike xehanort but also in the process she was sent back crashing into steve and Tim.

"dang he's strong "said taylor

come on Taylor keep fighting said aladdin.

sora and goofy used their limit teamwork on him. Sora hit goofy's shield at him like it was a baseball which manage to strike him and send him flying then he and goofy threw thier weapons to hot him some more but hit some of his neoshadows. Sora then sent goofy flying like he was a rocket and he was able to hit him some more. In the process most of the heartless were dealt with and the others were about to help sora and them but xehanort summoned a dark side and a twilight thorn to assist him.

we got this said Roxas as he Lea and xion went to deal with Twilight thorn while oswald and kairi lead the others to deal with the darkside.

Leon and the other restoration committee were fighting nightmares and nobodies with aerith healing everyone. Merlin was holding the Heartstone and he was using his magic.

kairi was able to climb on the dark sides shoulder and she was able to give the killing blow to the heartless and the shadow dissapeared. just as she was able to defeat it roxas and them were able to kill the nobody.

They were about to go help out the others but more heartless came. Serena then used here darkness powers to summon a giant heartless that appeared behind her. The heartless looked like the guardian but had legs.

"Golem deal with them "she said

golem went to deal with the heartless With her behind him.

steve taylor and tim were working on a defender hearltess trio.

Brutus was grappling with a gladiator nobody and sent it towards some solider heartless. the battle continued until the fighting stop for a second As a sand storm came through

Whats going on asked Mulan as she and the others shielded there eyes. When the storm ended they saw a man in brown and gold armor with a keyblade healing in front of them.

"it can't be "said xehanort "it's impossible "

"terra "whispered aqua.

The lingering will stood up and grabbed his keyblade and got into a stance that terra uses.

"Terra" shouted Mickey aqua and ven.

terra then said xehanort! As he charge towards xehanot and manage to hit him good as he was sent flying the process his guardian was slained.

"Come on we gotta help him "said Donald.

"No Donald this is Terra's fight" said oswald

he won't fight alone sora said and then said vanitas let's go.

vanitas nodded and sora said "give me strength " as his clothes started glowing and vanitas vanished. Sora was in a new drive form. His clothes were black and white with the unversed insignia on it, he was wearing vanitas mask. He was wielding both void gear and kingdom key with oath keeper and oblivion behind him floating. Sora decided to call his new form Omni Form.

Sora then went to help terra after he gets the Heartstone form merlin and he and terra fight xehanort with aqua and ven helping him. The others and ansem was dealing with the Remaining heartless And nightmares. Sora was using his new powers to fight xehanort with light and darkness combined and he sent light spheres and dark firagas at him with his oblivion and oathkeeper.

Terra then used the wills cage to lock xehanort from fleeing the area. with the gangs help they were able to weaken xehanort. Terra then said to sora and said "get ready to use the stone "

xehanort was defeated but he wouldn't give up until he won so he was using his darkness to create a big dark ball.

"He's gonna destroy the world again" said yuffie. But little as they know terra stabbed him in the chest with his keyblade and said "now"

sora used the heartstone in which sent a beam of blue light towards terra and xehanort.

"No "said xehanort.

"time to get my body back "terra said as his armor enveloped his body and a flash of light.

the gang closed there eyes in in xehanorts place was two people. One had black hair and was wearing samuri robes while the other was dressed similar to aqua and ven. Sora reverted put of his form

"Terra master eraqus" they they

terra was engulfed in a hug by his friends and master and then said to sora thank you sora, everyone for freeing me and master eraqus.

The gang cheered but was stopped by an evil laugh.

"You may have won this battle but the next time i will win "said xehanort as he looked like young xehanort as he left using a corridor of darkness.

After the battle Master eraqus explained that after xehanort killed him his heart was in Terra's and helping him to keep xehanort from taking complete control of his body.

Aqua then handed his keyblade master keeper back to him and he said "is the land of departure still locked?"

aqua nodded yes.

"So what do we do now" asked steve.

"we have to continue to travel the worlds in order to stop xehanort and maleficent "said Mickey.

yeah but also we need to look for the pearls so we can find the keyblade temple said Riku.

and also protect the princess of hearts said sora with kairi leaning on his shoulder.

" I agree master sora "asked eraqus as He turned his attention to him.

"Im not a master" said sora "xehanort sabotage my exam by injuring my heart and riku was the one who made master."

just then yen Sid appeared and said "eraqus my old friend good to have you back in the land of the living."

yen Sid took a seat in a chair he conjured

"Its good to be back yen Sid "said eraqus.

Then yen sid Turned his attention to the keyblade warriors and said "sora Come forward"

sora did and the others took a stand beside yen Sid and he said "sora you have manage to gather the seven guardians and manage to retrieve the key to return hearts so it is within my power to name you a Keyblade master"

sora was speachless that he was a master.

"congrats" said the gang.

kairi gave him A kiss in which he returned. Riku patted him on the back.

"So Serena what was that heartless u summoned and why did it listen to you "asked ven

"oh that's Golem he's my guardian but is different thanks xehanorts he obeys me "she explained.

The gang then decided to stay in the garden for another day to re supply and rest and sora kairi roxas namine went on dates.

The day after they were boarding the Goliath with master eraqus and terra with them.

"So sora where is the Heartstone"asked goofy

" I gave it to yen sid before he returned to the mysterious tower he said that he wanted to study it and will keep it safe from xehanort" sora said.

So with two new allies as well as the spirit dream eaters with them sora and friends continued on their quest to stop the seekers and maleficent.

End of chapter

master eraqus joins the party master keeper

terra joins the party ends of the earth

the gang has spirit dream eaters with them.

next chapter treasure planet.


	13. Treasure Planet

As the Goliath sped through space the gang was telling master eraqus about the nobodies and dream eaters.

"so nobodies have no hearts while nightmare dream eaters eat good dreams while spirits eat the nightmares "he said as he was petting cyber yog that he chose to take with him.

"That's right" said aqua with zolephant behind her.

ven and vanitas were in the training similator along with Steve Taylor Serena and Tim with their dream eater companions and Golem.

Sora and kairi were sleeping on one of the couches in the lounge area. Roxas and namine were chatting with xion terra Lea and riku. Beast Mulan and Aladdin were telling each other stories of there own adventures with sora. Brutus was in kitchen getting a snack from the snack bar with Donald and goofy. Oswald and Mickey was talking about how they were ruling their kingdoms.

just then the alarms went off and the gang went up to the bridge to see what's up.

"what's going on" asked kairi still sleepy

steve looked outside of the window and said "looks likes a space ship heading strait for us"

just then the communications tv rang and on the picture was a female with a cat feature and said "I wish to speak with the captain of this ship"

"that would be me ma'am. "Sora said

a little young to be a captain but anyway I am captain Amelia of the RSL Legacy and I wish to speak with you and crew she said as she ended the comm link.

"should we "asked Serena.

"i think we should see what she wants "asked tim

why? what does she need from us asked xion

"who knows" said Roxas

sora steered the ship towards Amelia's ship and they connected it. The gang got out of the Goliath and on the legacys deck where they met with Amelia.

"Nice ship "said riku

"thank you "she said as she approach the others.

"I'm captain sora of the Goliath and this is my crew my friends" sora said with kairi and riku beside him.

the gang said there names to amelia.

"So what is it that we can help with miss Amelia" asked Oswald.

"yes well you see 2 days ago our ship was attacked by a monster with yellow eyes and a strange symbol on it's head and i have lost some if my crew as well as a good friend" She said as she looked at the hat she had.

were sorry for your loss ma'am said Lea

"the monster that attack your ship was a heartless "said Donald

"so you need us to fill in the crew slots" said ven

"you caught on real quickly" she said to Your posts

yes captian exclaimed the gang as they went to help the other crewmates. the boys went to do the physical labor like pulling ropes with their dreameaters help while the girls went to help with the dishes with zolephant using his water attack to clean them. Sora riku aqua Brutus Mickey master eraqus and Oswald were brought into amelias cabin and she introduce them to the Doppler a scientist cook Silver and his assistant Jim Hawkins. They told Amelia of there quest to stop the keyblade war from happening again

" I can't believe that the keyblade war is true for I have heard some stories about it "she said

"So where is it that we are heading" asked brutus

"we are heading for Treasure planet" Jim said

"it can't be it's just a myth that it exists "said eraqus.

its not a myth for I have a map that will take us there as he activated the map That shows the worlds that the gang visited so far.

"Theres the lslands "sora said pointing at the map.

"Looks like a paradise" he said

"theres radiant garden and Disney castle too "said Mickey

Jim then deactivated the map in which he told the keyblade masters that they can't tell anyone. they agreed but wanted to tell their friends So Jim let them.

just then vanitas and taylor ran into the cabin panting and Taylor said "we have a problem."

"Whats wrong" asked Amelia

" a mutiny" said vanitas "being led by a crab like alien called scoop"

"scoop "said silver as he ran to the deck with the others behind him. They got to the deck and saw some of their friends surrounded by heartless and were tied up with the dream eaters in magical cages.

Sora and the other masters were about to go save them when a giant heartless appeared out of nowhere. The heartless looked like a giant octopus but with cannons on it's head and four arms while the other four had swords. one big yellow eye can be seen and it raised its sword arms and the masters were sent across the ship and tied alongside everyone else.

The heartless were getting near Serena as she struggled. They were about to pounce on her but was knocked away by Golem. Golem then began to fight as many as he can before he was put into a magic cage alongside the dream eaters.

The only ones that weren't tied up was silver and Jim.

"Scoop what are you doing lad" he asked

"im taking over this expedition thanks to maleficent lending me the heartless and now flints treasure will be mine. "He said

scoop then grabbed serenas neck and held a blade close to her neck which causes Golem to began attacking his cage To break it.

"Leave her alone" said vanitas

"Now if you want her to live you'll lead me to the treasure and Ill let you all go" he said

jim said "well lead you to the treasure but everyone goes free nothing else" with silver agreeing with him.

"We have a deal but once maleficent gets the keyblade warriors no one will" he laughed evily as he took the giant octopus heartless with him and a few other heartless and followed Jim and silver as they headed to the surface of treasure planet.

two hours have passed and our heros were stilled tied up.

"So any ideas "said goofy

"nope "said xion

"well were boned "said terra

then all the sudden one of the heartless was taken out.

"what's that" asked beast

before the heartless can retaliate a girl wearing an orange cloak came off of one of the mast and pulled out 2 arrow guns that braig wielded but hers were orange instead of purple. She began to fire a lot of her bullets and teleported everywhere to deal with the heartless. She ran out of bullets and she summoned a keyblade. The weapon looked a lot like brutus but it wasn't like a double bladed axe for it was like a short sword. The teeth were mini arrow bullets while the blade was a long orange and the hilt was two guns. The keychain was the mark of mastery but was silver. she continue to fight the heartless until she manage to deal with the remaining ones and freed the gang and dream eaters.

"Who are you" asked Mulan

she then took of her hood and Brutus said "Amber!"

Amber then turned to Brutus and said "hey big guy how's it going "but was soon in a bone crushing hug from him in which she returned.

"What brings you here" he asked

"well I was on my way back to meet up with Niro until I saw all the commotion and saw you getting captured so I came to help out. "She said so I heard that master made you a keyblade master"

"yep now I travel with these gyus to help stop the keyblade war" He said

"yeah I heard from master that someone was restarting that awful war just to get knowledge to rule the worlds" she said

amber then was introduce to the gang.

sora said "we got to go after scoop and save Jim and silver."

Doppler and Amelia decided to stay behind and repair the ship while the gang went on the surface to find Jim and silver. The gang soon traveled into a jungle until Taylor found a robot on the forest floor.

"Hey look a robot can I keep it "as he picked it up.

The robot then opened his eyes and he and Taylor stared at each other for 2 seconds until they both screamed and Taylor dropped him.

Who are you asked Oswald

"I'm Ben Bio electronic navigator. "He said

The gang introduce themselves with Ben repeating their names twice.

"So Ben can you help us find flints treasure" asked ven

sure as he began to spin his head and said "nothing."

"Why did you say that?"asked aqua

"well let's see I lost my mind "Ben said

"so your insane?" asked vanitas.

"No really I lost my mind "he said as he showed the gang the back of his head in which was missing a piece.

maybe we can help you look for you memory said Donald

They agreed to help him in which Ben was happy and hugged Taylor tightly and the gang made there way to a rock.

"Dead end "said Aladdin

just ts then meow wow and the other dream eaters were on to something.

"Hey what's wrong" asked sora as he went to the spot where they were at. sora saw the treasure map on the ground and picked it up and said "it's the map"

sora then saw the map leave his hand and embedded itself to the rock and it made a door in which the gang entered after sora got the map back. The gang soon found themselves wthin the planets core and saw that it was made of all of captain flints treasure.

wow!they exclaimed

donald then went and dived Into the treasure like Scrooge my duck and said im rich

they laughed at him.

"donald nows not the time to be swiming in money we gotta help Jim and silver. "Said Riku

they saw Jim and silver being guarded by heartless while the scoop and the mutiny crew were digging into flints treasure.

they were able to deal with the heartless and free the two.

"Thanks lads and lasses" said silver.

Come one were getting out of here with some of the treasure Jim said as they headed for a on the shipwreck with gold on it. they found captain flints dead skeleton.

Jim began to fix the ship up as then terra pointed out "what's that in his hand."

In flints hand was a small device and kairi took it out and she then went up to Ben and said hey Ben I think i found your mind as she put it back on him.

Ben then remembered why it was terrable to find flints treasure.

"What's gonna happen" asked ven as they saw an explosion.

The planet began tp shake and Ben said "flint didn't want anyone finding his loot so he rigged the whole planet to BLOW UP!"

"we got to get out of here" said namine and xion

the gang then saw some of the mutiny crew falling to there deaths as the planets core began to split in half. Jim and silver manage to repair the ship and made there escape from the core but right on their tail was scoop and his heartless which the gang called cannon eye. the ship made it out of the core just in time before it close. they made it back to the Legacy and boarded it with the treasure they manage to get from the ship.

"Make haste or well die "said Amelia as she grabbed the wheel. As the gang prepared the ship to launch scoop and Cannon Eye manage to catch up with them and began to attack the ship. Sora Donald goofy Jim silver riku and Oswald dealt with scoop with aqua terra ven and master eraqus used there gliders to deal with cannon eye. Everyone else was trying to get the ship away from treasure planet with the dream eaters and golem's help

scoop then was emitting an aura of darkness in which Made him stronger. They began to fight him in which sora went to strike first but he dodge it and used his crablike legs to move around the ship. Riku sent a barrage of dark firagas at him in which manage to hit him. Jim had a gun with him trying to shoot scoop but he dodge Everytime he shot. Silver had his sword out and was parrying a strike from cannon eye. donald and goofy were helping oswald distract the sword tentacles of cannon eye to key it from hurting the others.

The battle took a worse turn as Jims gun was knocked out of his hand and silver was injured. Scoop then manage to pin Jim down but Jim kicked him of. Sora then charged at scoop but he manage to grab him by the throat and held him high in the air.

"now you have a choice boy give me the treasure or he dies" he said

"I chose neither" Jim said

"youre not afraid of me ?" he asked.

No I'm not fine take the treasure but nobody hurts my friends he yelled as his words echoed and a bright flash of light and in Jim's hand was a keyblade. It look like silvers sword as the blade. The teeth was bens compass on his chest. The hilt was the gun that he held previously and the keychain token was the map. treasure seeker Was its name.

"alright Jim" said riku and the others.

"A keyblade huh then let's fight! "as he charged at jim But Jim was quicker and stabbed him in the chest and he began to fade away.

Cannon eye was also stained due to master eraqus hitting him in the eye making it dissapear.

The legacy was able to escape the the planet as it exploded and in the ruindps of it was the keyhole. The gang sealed it along with Jim.

Mickey told Jim what he had to do now that he was chosen by the keyblade.

"Go with them Jim I'll tell your mother when I get back home" said Doppler with silver agreeing with him.

the gang then said goodbye to Amelia silver and Doppler as they boarded the Goliath.

"cool ship "he said

"you like it" said Roxas.

"Yeah"

"Jim wanna drive" asked sora

you bet as he took the wheel as they headed for the next world.

end of chapter

amber joins the party -snipers way

jim joins the party treasure seeker

next chapter Todayland


	14. Todayland

The Goliath was now on its way to another world when all the sudden the ship began to rock back and forth a bit.

"Whats wrong with the ship "asked Donald.

Jim looked at the ships gauges and said "oh no the engine got damage during the fight with scoop"

"we need to head for radiant garden to repair the ship "said mickey

"im sorry Mickey but radiant garden is two days away and we need somewhere to land the ship "said riku

"hmm hey look there's a nearby world there" pointed out steve.

They saw a world with a futuristic city on it but at the bottom of it was a manor with the an R on it.

"Maybe we can land here and I can repair the Goliath "asked jim.

"good idea Jim" said terra.

ok everyone prepare to land as the Goliath then landed on the surface of the world.

TodayLand

the ship touch down and the ramp open to reveal the gang as they got out.

"Ok since were gonna be here for a while I think it would be best if we find this worlds keyhole" said sora.

"I'll stay here with the ship and try to repair the damages to the ship "said Jim.

"Ill stay with him as well" said Brutus. Some of the others decided to stay and hep Jim repair the they decided to let the dream eaters stay as well.

the group going to find the keyhole consist of the islanders, the brothers , the king and his magician and captain of the guard,the organization trio with namine, the three apprentices with vanitas and serena,and Oswald.

"So any Ideas to where the keyhole might be "asked goofy

"no Idea goofy but im sure well find it" said Tim

"hey look over there" said kairi pointing to a wreak of a ship with two boys in it. They were surrounded by blue like creatures with a weird symbol on them.

"Unversed" said Mickey aqua terra ven and vanitas

Come on "said taylor as they went off to fight the unversed. they were able to take out the unversed and turned their attention towards the boys.

"You fellas ok" asked Mickey

"yeah thank you for dealing with them "said the black haired one.

They introduce themselves to the two.

"My name is Wilber and this is Louis" said Wilber pointing at Louis.

wilber Told the gang about his situation about bowler hat guy who stole one of his familys time machine when he was told to lock up the garage.

"how can we help you fix the time machine" asked Steve

"louis can fix it all by himself" he said

why do I have to do it asked louis.

"cause one your the one who broke it "Wilber said.

"fine unless you agree to take me to see my mom"

they gang help pushed the time machine to his garage

**"halt who goes there"**

"Carl its me open the door" He said

**"none shall enter unless they speak the password said Carl in a deep voice. **

Carl we don't have a password "said Wilber

**"i made one up while you were away "he said**

"I got this" sora said tapping his keyblade agianst the door.

The door open and standing in front of them was a robot holding a megaPhone.

"How did you do that "he asked "that door had four different security codes on it"

ill explain later just help us get it inside wilber said.

"great you broke it "he said its like were not in enough Trouble already but you bring home friends a mouse a rabbit a duck and a dog

hey! shouted the four.

so why did you bring these people here for but stopped when he saw Louis

awesome a robot he said

carl stood there for a second and screamed and ran for a tube in a ceiling.

"ok that was weird. "He said as Wilber out a fruit hat on him.

"So is this" he said

"leave that hat on your hair is a dead giveaway"

"you all stay here in the garage until I get back" he said as he left thru the tube.

louis didn't listen and was under it.

Hey dont stand there said Donald.

donald wait shouted goofy as both boy and duck went up.

goofy went to get them but was sent up in the tube as well

goofy shouted sora and Mickey and they went up the tube

sora shouted kairi as she went after her boyfriend

ven aqua terra vanitas Serena went up the tube as well.

umm should we go after them said lea

nah stay here said riku as he and the others took a seat.

Scene break

wilber was pounding on a closet door trying to get carl to give him blueprints to fix the time machine.

"no "said Carl" I'm not getting in trouble this time buster"

"come on "he said

a note slid out from under the door and he picked up and read

dear wilber

GO AWAY

sign carl

aww well I guess I can tell them who left the keys in the time machines

carl then said "alright I'll help"

He came out of the closet and gave wilber the blue prints for the time machine.

He went back to the garage to see Louis and some of the gang missing.

"Where they go I told them to stay here"asked wilber

"louis was under the tube when you left and the others went looking for him" said xion.

wilber then went up the tube to look for our Heros.

Scene break

Louis and ven were walking in the garden until they came upon an old man wearing his clothes backwards.

"Well hey there Now I know what your thinking that my cloths are on backwards but its actually my head "he said

the two screamed.

the old man laughed and said "that's what I used when I taught my students" "my name is Bud."

"im ventus but everyone calls me ven "said ven

im louis" said Louis "so do you know where the garage is."

yeah I know the place like the back of my head as he put arms around the 2 boys and leading out of the room.

"no ring my doorbell" said one guy

"ok "said vanitas

"no ring my doorbell "said the other guy

ok said Serena.

Aqua and Donald saw them and she said "what are you guys doing"

"they want us to ring there doorbells and it's getting annoying "they said.

"Just pick one" Donald said as he rang the right one.

a squid then open the door. The four then ran away screaming.

"So umm art "asked terra. "You have a menu that I can take with me"

"why of course my young friend just call me whenever you get hungry he said herotically but now I must be off quadrant seven has ordered a supreme with extra cheese "as he took off in his ship.

"what" said terra confusely as he looked at the menu "looks good"

meanwhile ven and Louis were following bud around until they came upon aqua vanitas Donald and Serena running.

"Hey guys" said ven

"theres a giant squid at the front door" said Serena

"oh that's just lefty he's our butler" said bud.

buds taking us back to the garage said Louis so the four joined them until they came upon a dog wearing glasses.

"Whys your dog wearing glasses "asked aqua.

"cause his insurance doesn't cover contacts" said bud.

"what do you think of it kairi "asked a girl holding a painting of a fruit basket.

"It looks good talluha "she said but then it was ruined by another spray paint.

" Laszlo look what you made me do "she said

sorry it was in the way of my art he said as the two began arguing.

"Kids stop please" as a man walk in with his hand in the wall and said "your mother is taking a nap "until was interrupted by a puppet.

"What's with all the racket I'm trying to take a nap and you two are fighting"

"sorry mom" they said

_mom but that's a puppet _Kairi thought.

"how rude of me we have a guest" as she went to kairi with the man in two and said

"I'm petunia and this is my lazy husband fritz "

"honey why must you talk like that in front of our guest"

"well if you help out with the kids and help stop arguing I wouldnt "she said

mom! they two said

now I'm going for a drive as she went behind the wall.

Kairi heard a car amd she thought _I wonder if me and sora will argue like that if we marry._

bud continue to lead Louis and them to the garage until they heard music coming from a nearby room_. _

Sounds like my wife's baking as he open the door to see a lady dancing to some music

"bake them cookies Lucille" he said.

scene break

meanwhile bowler hat guy was trying to come up with a scheme to get Louis.

"What shall I do Dorris "he asked his hat as she created a small hat.

"A mini Dorris excellent Ill use this to find the boy. Better yet I have an idea "as he jump into the stolen time machine As Dorris went to find the boy.

Scene break.

bud and the others came out of an exit thru a toilet.

"Umm why are we in a toilet. "Asked vanitas

i really don't know ?asked donald

the six then emerge back in the toilet after a few seconds wilber came out.

Goofy was holding a stopwatch with Mickey and the two said Go!

a few seconds later the guy on the floor said" I win agian billy"

"you won't win next time gastion."said billy.

just then bud came in with louis and the others

come on goofy mickey said terra buds taking us to the garage.

Mickey and goofy went to the others to find there way back.

Meanwhile back at the ship.

"So Jim how much longer will it take for the ship to be fully repaired "Asked Mulan.

"well In about four hours "He said

"thats good" said eraqus.

i wonder how the others are doing said Aladdin

"im sure that they are doing fine Aladdin" said beast.

Brutus and Amber were chatting and she said "master is still searching for the twilight pearl"

"any leads to where it might be "asked Brutus

"i don't Know big guy but all I know is that once we summon the Temple master wants to make it the new place to trains keyblade warriors like the land of departure before xehanort attacked it." She said.

"so that's why master akulus is trying to summon it to make it his new home" said Brutus.

she nodded yes.

Come on let's see if we can help out with the ships repairments as he and Amber went to assist the others.

meanwhile bud was leading the others with kairi now with then To the garage.

Sora was getting worried for his girlfriend and friends but namely kairi bur he bump right into them.

"Ok we now have everyone here right." Asked Mickey

"what about riku and the others" sora asked

"they must of stayed in the garage" said ven

Music began to play and then bud said looks like Franny playing with the band again as he open the door to see a women conducting a band of frogs.

Frogs? Asked Louis

"best music players ever Hon" she said

hey Fran music sounds good.

I could use some more players she said as the gang grabbed music instruments and began to help finish the song.

What a blast said sora.

just them wilber saw them and manage to get them to the garage after inviting them to dinner which the gang accepted.

"So what did you guys see. " asked roxas

"a dog wearing glasses" said aqua

" I met two painters with a puppet as their mother "kairi said

"met two guys hiding in pots" said vanitas and Serena.

"a giant squid butler" said Donald

"an exit thru a toilet" ven said

we timed a race for two guys said Mickey

"and a band of genetic engineered frogs "said sora

"glad we stayed here "said taylor.

the gang then encourage to Louis repair the time machines and after it was repaired Wilber promise to take him to see his mother after they had dinner.

The gang then went into the diner room to eat dinner with the robinsons and after dessert they then fealt the earth move

"did any one feel that" asked namine.

Just then they heard a roar coming behind them and saw a Tyrannosaurus Rex looking at them.

"why didn't you tell us that you had a pet T-rex" said louis

we don't said wilber

the trex attack them and made a grab for Louis if it wasn't for leas quick thinking to move him out of harms way.

the gang along with the robinsons then saw a man beind the trex holding a remote control.

"Bowler hat guy" said Wilber

the robinsons along with the gang saw him and he said "that's right it is I who stole the time machine to mess with louis past or should I saw mr robinson the great inventor behind all of this" heartless appeared beside him with Dorris on his head.

"why would you want to mess with me what did I do to you" asked Louis.

"Allow to lighten up on the subject for it is i mike yagoobian your roommate at the orphan house." He said as he took of his cloak see I miss the catch on one of my biggest games when I was little and after that I was beaten and shunned by the team and was never adopted." it was your fault that I never had my future because of you tinkering with your science fair project"" you made me oversleep and at last I shall have the future."

but goob said Louis but was cut of by him

"don't call me goob what kind of evil name is that for a villain." He said

"now my slave seize the boy "he ordered the T-Rex in which it attack Immediately with the heartless with it.

The gang the went to deal with the heartless while the robinsons dealt with Tiny.

"Dorris is controlling him" said Louis "we got to get it off of him and destroy it. "

Kairi namine protect Louis well handle this said riku as he readied his keyblade and attack tiny with a barrage of dark firagas.

Terra was using his glider to take out any unversed that went near the robinsons. the brothers were taking on large bodies with the organization trio behind them. Aqua was using her magic to deal blows on heartless that were near her Serena and vanitas were fighting back to back agianst 20 armored knights. Oswald and Mickey were trying to keep Tinky away from Louis but then it caught them in the eye and went after the three.

Kairi namine said sora and Roxas worried for their girlfriends and went after the trex. They got in it's way but it sent them both flying into Lea.

Kairi namine and Louis were near a ledge and saw the T. rex closing in on them the three then went into a huddling position so it can't get them. The trex tried to reach them withs it's tiny arms and head.

"Why aren't you seizing the boy" he said

**i have a big head and little arms Im not sure if this plan was well thought of said tiny.**

everyone was silent for a minute and goob was shocked.

**master said tiny as he grabbed his tail.**

goob then began to hit his head on the console controlling tiny. Tim and Oswald were able to destroy the mini hat on tinys head and tiny was knocked out cold. So the gang had goob left to beat until they saw Dorris get rid of him and said but Dorris I thought we were a team he said but Dorris sent him flying across the sky.

"So it was Dorris that was calling the shots" said sora.

but then dorris began to grow into a big giant heartless like hat with the heartless insignia on its front.

"Why do these things always have to be big "said Steve. They began to fight the heartless hat but it manage to knock the whole gang and robinsons down. Just about it could attack louis and kill him shots came and hit the monster and sent her staggering back.

They saw the golaith fully operational agian.

just in time said Tim

Jim must have finish repairing the ship said Oswald.

"guys let us finish this monster hat off "said Jim thru comm links

you got it guys well deal with the remaining heartless said kairi as they went to deal with the monsters.

The Goliath was able to destroy dorris and she faded away.

Later on the gang along with the grown up Louis were standing near the goliaths ramp.

wilber then took Louis back to his own time after he receives some info from his future family.

The memory scanner then began to glow to reveal the keyhole. The keyblade clan sealed it.

they then said there goodbyes to the robinsons and boarded the ship and headed for the next world.

End of chapter

next chapter neverland.


	15. Neverland

As the Goliath continued its journey thru the stars. Riku and the others were telling the others that stayed aboard the ship about Todayland.

Wow what a weird world said amber

"I got us a pizza menu from art if we want any "said terra holding a pizza menu.

just then sora jolted up from his nap with kairi and was panting like crazy.

"sora what's wrong "Asked Mickey.

everyone else saw the commotion and went near him with kairi having a worried face.

i had a dream with xehanort and the seekers. They created there thirtheenth darkness " sora said.

Flashback dream

sora was floating above the place in castle that Never was where xehanort was revived. He saw ansem Xemnas braig and isa and young xehanort And Master xehanort himself

"so old coot any ideas of finding another darkness "said braig

"why try to find one when I can simply make one" said master xehanort.

the seekers and sora listen to what he was about to say.

"You see when I created vanitas extracting the darkness our of vens heart I made another by accident.""but however due to vanitas being stronger than him he was put in a sleep like stasis like I did to sora before I could make him a vessel."

"so how do we bring this one alive". Asked braig

we must all combine a sample of our darkness while I prepare the heart he said as he summoned a soilder heartless. he killed it and the 12 seekers sent a darkness aura to the heart as it took a mere physical form.

The being look like ven and vanitas combine but had black hair like vens and had the yellow eyes like xehanort.

"your name shall be Damon my new apprentice" he said

yes my master said Damon as he was given the chao seeker keyblade.

but before sora could find out more the dream shifted and he heard the mysterious voice

"sora come to me "

"who are you" sora asked

"I am the forgotten one

"the forgotten one" sora said

"the pearl of twilight is within the city of twilight itself"

"retrieve the pearl for if the balance is to be preserved"

where are you asked sora

the Chamber of Hearts said the voice and it bagan to go away.

End dream flashback.

"So xehanort actully created another negative being" said vanitas

he must be the one controlling the unversed said terra

sora nodded and told them about hearing the mysterious voice agian And what it said.

"It says that it is in a chamber called the Chamber of Hearts" said sora.

"So where is the chamber of hearts at "asked goofy

"The Keyblade Temple" said amber

"what "they said

"you see the chamber is located in the heart of the temple and is called that because it says in the legend that there is an ancient power there resting and waiting for its chosen one "she said" According to masters research about the temple. "

It makes since now said beast

"remember the guy you fought back in Mulans world sora and called you chosen one he must have been testing you" said serena.

"im the chosen one" said sora

The gang was processing this new info they received and sora said "the pearl of twilight is located in the city of twilight"

"Twilight town "said Roxas

"its got to be the location of bahamuts pearl" Oswald

but let's not get it yet if we are going to survive The trials of the keyblade temple we Need to get stronger. Said sora

thats a good idea pal said mickey

Just then the ship approach a familiar world that look like an island.

It's Neverland said Donald.

" I wonder how peter pans doing "asked ven.

they landed near the Indians camp. So where do you think peter is at asked Riku remembering what he did in this world when he work for maleficent.

"what wrong riku" asked xion

"its nothing" as he looked away.

Just then they heard a rooster call.

"whats that" asked mulan and mushu on her shoulder.

It's Peter Pan said donald and goofy as they saw peter land before them.

"sora Donald and goofy it's been a long time. "he said and turned to aqua terra and ven.

about time you came back here he teased.

he saw riku and said "what's he doing here"

"peter it's ok he's my best friend riku" said sora

"oh I thought he was sent by hook to kidnap your friend agian ."as he pointed at kairi.

tinker bell was behind him and when she saw sora she went to give him a hug and sors said "nice to see you agian tinker bell."

the others introduce themselves

so how can you fly peter asked Steve

"with pixie dust and a bit of believing" he answered. Wanna learn how to fly he asked the others

yeah they said

tink let em have it as she spirinkled some dust on the others and they were able to fly.

peter then told the gang how hook kidnap jane wendy s daughter mistakenly thinking she was wendy.

"Where is she now" asked namine.

"At the hideout come on" he said as he lead the gang towards the hideout. On the way to the hideout they heard fighting below them.

"Look over there. "Said xion.

Near mermaids lagoon was a man with dark blue eyes, light brown hair with a build up like james vega. He was holding a keyblade. it was the chaos ripper keyblade. He was fighting agiants nobodies. The second person was a girl who also had a keyblade. It was the ultima weapon (kh2) she had light Silver hair. She had light blue eyes. The third person was a man who had a keyblade. The teeth was leaves. the blade was a tree and the hilt was branches. The keychain token was a leave. It's name is way of Life.

come on we gotta help them said tim as they went to deal with the nobodies. After the nobodies are dealt with the gang then turned there attention to the three.

Thanks mates said one with the astralian accent. "Them sone nasty buggars what were they."

they told the three about the nobodies.

"So those are nobodies "said the girl

sp the gang then introduce themselves to the three

names John Flynn or you can call me john for short he said "I'm from the outback" he then change his hair color to blue.

Whoa how did you do that asked Jim.

"Im a shapeshifter I can change into anyone I want "as he turned himself into a copy of Jim and back to his regular form.

"Cool" said Taylor.

"my names Selena" she said" I'm from daybreak town."

"my names jonawa" he said "I'm a healer From my world until it was destroyed by the heartless"

riku told them about their quest

"so you lads and lasses are going to different worlds sealing keyholes findings the one chosen by the keyblade to stop a crazy coot from starting the keyblade war" said john.

And you want us to join said Selena.

"Count me in "said jonawa

"same here" she said

"I always wanted to see the worlds "said john.

the keybearers went to peters hideout and meet jane and the lost boys.

"so where have you guys been" slightly asked ven and aqua

"some bad things happen to us "they said

the lost boys were bothering the gang and jane to play games

let's play no more hitting cubby on the head game cubby said as he put a bucket on his head and nibs hits him on the head.

"hey what about a treasure hunt" said peter sitting on his throne like chair.

yeah treasure hunt said the boys and gang.

let's find the treasure "said jane as she remember her talk with hook.

Riku then went to the exit of the hideout and said "I'll be back"

"where you going" asked Oswald

"somewhere go on I'll catch up later" as he left in a hurry.

"whats wrong with riku" asked eraqus

sora Donald and goofy told them about there first adventure and what riku did when he was working for maleficent.

Now that you mention it he did look nervous when we were in agrabah attending the wedding said Roxas.

"and near me and belle "said beast

"me and kairi did forgive him after all he was doing it to save kairi "sora said

then I guess then we should forgive him too said aladdin and beast said "he was trying to save his friend too"

the gang then went to find the treasure until jane and the gang found it in dead mans cave

"we found it "they said

peter and the lost boys came in and said "you guys make good lost boys and lost girls"

they began to dance and jane threw something out of her pocket. They continued until tootles picked up a whistle and blew in as jane shouted no dont and the gang was surrounded buy hook and his crew as well as heartless.

"Well done jane" he said

Hook! shouted sora Donald and goofy

"you three agian "he said then looked at aqua ven and terra

"you three also" he said

the pirates then chained sora and peter to anchors and tied the others up.

What do you mean well done jane? Asked Serena

" i told her that if she found my treasure I'll take here home" hook laughed sinisterly

"what I never agree to you hurting peter" she said

and yet I shall not hurt A single hair on his head said hook as he picked a hair off both sora and peter

ow! they exclaimed

"these are the ones I won't harm" he said

here you keep it he said to jane as the hairs fell in front of her

"the rest of it is mine" he said as the pirates began to take them away

"why jane" asked Lea

"your a traitor jane "said peter "cause you don't believe in fairies tinker bells light is going out"

"what have I done "she said as she rushed to save them but they were gone. she then rushed to peters hideout to save tinker bell.

Meanwhile with riku

riku was sitting on a tree looking out at the sea and said to himself. "they have forgiven me after what I did and still I feel shamed for what I did."

riku then was confronted by Komory bat and the other dream eaters that were with the others. Komori bat then nuzzled himself on riku and he said "thanks Komory" as he went back to the hideout. When he got to the hideout with the dream eaters he saw jane crying over a pale tinker bell and he said "what happen"

she then told him about hook kidnaped peter and his friends.

I do believe in fairies she said with tears as tinker bell began to glow agian.

Tinker bell I'm sorry she said

riku was mad. I will not let my bets friends get hurt agian not while I still live as he was glowing with a red/orange glow and he said "what is this this power it feels warm."

Then he heard the voice of the twilight god bahamut

_young warrior i have been watching you and your friends over your quest and I see that since you don't walk the path of light nor darkness But the path of Dawn. I grant you the powers of Dawn. Use it well._

his voice vanished.

jane then said what's that behind you.

Riku turned and saw the guardian behind him. It was red/orange but without the tape on its hands. the keychain token of Riku's keyblade on its chest. It bowed to riku and riku said come on let's go save our friends as he led jane and dream eaters to the jolly Rodger.

Scene break.

hook and his crew were preparing to send our heros across the plank with peter.

lets us go hook said vanitas

"quiet you" he said

"umm now would be a good time for you to offer us to join your crew" said taylor

"Taylor shut it "said the gang

"what are you gonna do to us "asked Brutus since he was a big guy he was held in place with an anchor as well.

"ill let maleficent know that I have you and she'll deal with you "he said.

"time to say your prayers Peter Pan "he said as he laughed with his crew.

"not so fast you codfish "said riku as he came flying down with jane and the dream eaters.

Riku! Shouted every one.

Tinker bell your alive. Said peter.

"why riku it's been awhile "said hook. "Take them to maleficent for me"

"I no longer walk the path of darkness but the path of dawn" he said he glowed with dawn.

the gang was shocked at Rikus new power.

He then used it to send barrages of dawn at hook and the heartless and freed the gang and peter.

thanks riku said Aladdin.

"No problem"

my hero said xion as sge kissed him on the lips in which he returned.

"Dang "said Steve

"looks like there gonna be a couple now "said donald.

come on boys lets get him said Mickey as the gang went to deal with hook and his heartless. They were pirates air pirates cannon guns battleships and a new type that looked like large bodies but had cannons in one arm called cannon brutes. Brutus and Amber led the others to deal with the heartless while sora riku kairi Donald goofy Mickey aqua ven terra peterpan and jane dealt with hook.

hook was using the power of darkness and was using it to help him out. The gang and lost boys were able to beat the heartless and his crew in which they fled on a rowboat. Hook was defeated and jane was holding his sword agiants his throat.

"its over hook" said jane

"surrender "said kairi

"alright I surrender" he said as we put his hands up. They turned there backs on himbfor a second and he had jane in a hold by his hook and with his sword in his hand.

Drop you key blades or she dies he said

thats low hook said peter using a little girl as a shield how low will you go he said as a flash of light happen and peter was holding the fairy harp keyblade.

They then sent hook flying with Rikus dawn powers and peters keyblade. he and his crew were then chased by an octopus who wanted to eat hook.

sora told him what he had to do now that he was chosen.

"I see slightly cubby your in charge until I get back" he said

the gang then return jane home and they meet adult windy and she told peter that she never change.

They saw jane and windy reunited with her husband after returning home.

Big Ben began to glow to reveal the keyhole. Peter sealed it along with the others to protect his home.

they boarded the Goliath.

like the ship peter asked ven

nicer than hooks ship he said as Tim drove the ship to the next world

end of chapter

jonawa joins the party

john joins the party

selena joins the party

peter pan joins the party

riku recieves the power of dawn

riku and xion are now a couple.

next chapter hyrule


	16. Hyrule part one

The Goliath was approaching a new world that had a castle on it with a forest and a volcano with a aura surrounding it.

"Whats this place called" asked Serena.

"hyrule "said tim looking at the HUD Displaying the world info.

They landed in what looked like ruins of a town.

"What happen here" said Steve.

they then heard moaning from near them and saw a bunch of creatures.

"zombies "said Taylor.

dam said lea as he threw his charkrams at one and killed it.

The gang then saw that there were ten more in the place.

John then pulled out a two barreled shotgun and said "don't let em bite you"

"where did you get a gun "asked tim

the gang took out the zombie like creatures.

What were they said Selena.

"there called ReDeads "said a male voice.

the gang turned and saw that they were approach by a man wearing a green tunic with a sword and shield on his back Being accompanied by a blue fairy

Redeads asked jonawa

"they freeze you for a minute and if they get close theyll drink you blood." He said

the gang then told him there names.

"my name is Link "said link

and I'm navi said navi.

So link what happen here asked Mulan.

Link told them about ganondorf who attack hyrule seven years ago while he was trapped in the temple of light.

"In seven years he turned my home into a world of monsters "he said

anything we can do to help. Asked namine.

"i have to travel to the five temples of hyrule and awaken the sage of each temple. "He said.

"Well come along and help you "said sora

the gang nodded.

"Thank you I can use all the help i can get" he said as he led the gang out of the ruined town and into hyrule field.

"so where do we go first" asked Aladdin

"we need to head for karkariko village" navi said

"sheik said that theres something we need to get in order to enter the Forest Temple." Link said.

link then led the gang to karkariko village.

"Hey guys now would be a good time to stock up on supplies" said jonawa as he headed for the potion shop to buy potions and other medical stuff. the gang then split to buy supplies and help out doing favors for the town while link went to get what he came for. Sora bought a necklace with a sapphire pendant for kairi but will give it to her later. Riku and Roxas also bought something for their girlfriends as well. Aqua and amber was helping a girl get here cuccos back in their pen and was given ten bottles of lon Lon ranch milk. Goofy taylor and Steve bought hylian shields for themselves. Tim bought himself a bow. Donald and the others were packing food and water in small bags that Donald used his magic on to store more stuff. Lea bought an egg from a traveler salesman and was keeping it in his coat.

"whats it gonna hatch into "asked ven

"no idea but will find out eventually. "Said Lea

link then came back as the gang was finishing getting supplies.

"You get what your looking for "Asked vanitas

"yep "he said as he held out an item.

"what is it"asked amber

"it's called the hookshot" he said "it will allow me to reach high places."

"Its a good thing that we can fly" said Jim.

they headed for the forest to reach the first temple. link was telling the gang about his adventure so far.

"kokiris are kids who don't grow up and stay kids "said mulan

"Gorons are the inhabitants of death mountain "said roxas

"the Zoras are fish people who live in the river" said Selena

link nodded.

Whe they arrived In Kokiri forest they see the place crawling with monsters And heartless.

"my home" he said as he went to kill some of the monsters and hesrtless with the master sword. They cleared out the monsters and headed for the Sacred Forest Meadow.

they arrived at the meadow And navi warned them cause there are moblins in the maze.

"I'll take care of this" said amber as she summoned her guns and teleported away. The gang could here gun fire and pain and two minutes later she came back.

"All clear" she said.

"way to go "said Brutus.

they headed to the end of the meadow and was encountered but a ninja like person with an eye on its chest.

"Who's that" asked riku

"its sheik" said link

Shiek said "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest."  
>link plays with the ocarina of time. He again speaks.<p>

"Link... I'll see you again..."  
>he walks back a pace and disappears by throwing down a deku nut.<p>

"so why did he vanish. "Asked goofy

beats me said terra.

The gang then jump up onto the entrance of the temple. The gang first arrived and encounter 2 wolfos which link killed and found a key in a chest above on one of the entered a hallway with a skulltula waiting for them.

"Spider!" shreiked kairi as she hid behind sora.

"whats wrong kairi it's just a skulltula" said link

"shes scared of spiders" said sora as he killed it with a firaga spell.

"thanks sora "she said as they continued until they came upon another room with four touches. The torches disapeared and four ghosts appeard and vanished deeper into the temple. The elevator then went into the ground.

the four Poe sisters said link

who asked mulan

they say they guard the temple said navi

"Looks like we gotta hunt down the four ghost in order to make the elevator appear agian."said peter

"I think I'll stay here in this room" Said eraqus. Some of the others decided to stay with him and practice their skills while sora link Donald and goofy went into the temple. They encountered stalfos and heartless. link got the item of the temple The fairy bow. They found the big key in which will allow them to enter the chamber where the boss lurks. They kill the four ghost and were able to access the elevator in which took them to the boss door.

"Alright everyone be ready for who knows what's behind the door "said Oswald. The gang entered the boss door and found themselves in a room which was surrounded by paintings.

looks like nothing's here said aqua

"thats what you think"

the gang turned and saw a boy who looked like ven and vanitas combined but had black hair and yellow eyes.

"so you must be the ones my master was telling me about." Said Damon as he was accompanied by the boss of the temple phantom ganon.

"Wheres my friend saria at "yelled link

"she was too easily to kill for my masters amusement" said Damon as he summoned unversed.

"ill kill you "said link while the gang pulled out their weapons.

"No link he's mine" said vanitas as he and ven charge towards Damon and the three began to fight.

phantom ganon began his attack on the gang by disappearing into the paintings. Link Tim john and amber had their guns and bows searching for him to come out of one. Sora and The others were dealing with the unversed. Vanitas and ven were fighting Damon but he was stronger he knocked both vanitas and ven off their feet.

serena saw this and she charge in to block Damon's keyblade from killing ven. Meanwhile link was able to get phantom ganon of his horse and he was using his septer to send spell attacks at the gang link sent them back at him and he was stunned and link went in and hited him with his sword. Serena and Damon were dueling like crazy until she was able to force him back.

"Well meet again guardians" he said As he dissapeared thru a corridor of darkness.

link was able to defeat the phantom as sora and the others finished off the unversed. A portal of light appeared and the gang steped in it and were in the chamber of sages. Saria was awaken as the sage.

"Saria your ok "said link.

"thank you link for it is you and your friends courage that I was able to awaken as the sage of Forest."She said" I must stay here and guard the Forest temple but know this I give you my power thru this medallion" as she lifted her arms up and link recieved the Forest Medallion. The gang then found themselves in front of a big dead tree with a mustache.

"whats that" said taylor as he looked a a root and was sent flying.

"hya I'm the deku tree sprout" he said "thanks to you and saria were able to destroy the curse on the forest temple he can now grow."

The deku tree sprout then told link that he is a hylian not a korkiri.

"You know what's need done" He said "that right you must save hyrule"

"Now break the curses on all the temples" he said.

link then led the gang out of the forest and back into hyrule field. Just then they heard cracking coming out of Leas pocket.

Lea pulled out the egg he bought and saw his egg was hatching. The gang was surrounding the egg as it hatch into a fire like snake but with a fire mane and two small arms.

"A lava dragon" said navi

lea then saw the dragon look at him and says im gonna call it Magma

the newly names Magma began to fly around leas head and landed on his shoulder.

So where is the next temple at asked john

magma began to point at death mountain.

"Looks like we gotta go to death mountain is what magma is saying" said navi.

They then headed for the mountain by going thru Kakariko village and up the trail to Goron City. They got to the city they find it empty.

"hey where are the Gorons" said Steve but then he was hit by a rolling object. The gang saw it pass agian and flattens donald. Brutus then went into the path of the object stop it and it said

why are you here ganondorfs servants for my name is link. He said

"my names link too" said link

the goron then said "then you must be the famous dodongo buster." "can I have an autograph signing to link of the Gorons. But now can I askyou a favor"

"what"asked sora

"help "he said "my dad Darunia went to the Fire Temple. There's a dragon inside it. he'll be eaten alongside everyone else" as he began to sob.

kairi and the girls began to calm him down and eraqus asked about the dragon.

"Long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain,was very scary, he ate gorons" the hero of the gorons used a huge hammer and boom the dragon was defeated." he said. It's just a myth but it's true for my dad is a descendant of the hero"

"what about the Gorons" asked xion

"after my dad went out ganondorfs followers along with two guys named mortimer and Pete took everyone to the fire temple."

"they here too "said Oswald

"My dad said that ganondorf has revived Volvagia and as a warning to all that oppose him he's gonna feed them to Volvagia" "dad went to the fire temple to save everyone" please help I'll give you heat resistant tunics. The gang received heat resistant clothing from him. The quickest way to the temple is to use the statue in my dad room" he said

link then led the gang into darunias room in which sora helps link move the statue. The soon were in the Crater of the mountian.

"dang it's hot in here" said vanitas

magma then led the gang to the entrance of the temple but ran into sheik agian.

Shiek said"It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time... The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart... Listen to the Bolero of Fire..."  
>Sheik teaches Link the Bolero of Fire on her harp.<br>"Link... I'll see you again..."  
>Link tries to walk up to Sheik, but a wall of fire bars his way. Sheik throws down a deku nut, and when Link can see again, the Sheikah is gone.<p>

"thats the third time he's done that" said Tim.

the gang then went into the Fire Temple and was at the entrance.

"where do you think we should start looking" said Donald.

Hey guys this doors unlock said beast as the gang went into the next room and in that room was Darunia and Volvagias boss door.

Darunia said link

"link is that you "he said "you've grown so much the last time I saw you." "I want to have a man to man talk with you but nows Not a good time. Ganondorf is causing trouble agian he has revived the evil dragon Volvagia. And on top of that he's going to feed my people to the dragon. if he escapes from the mountain hyrule wI'll become a wasteland."

" i will go ahead and try to seal the dragon with my powers although I don't have the Legendary hammer with me. Link as my sworn brother please while I deal with the dragon please free my people" he said as he went into the boss room.

"You guys heard him let's free the gorons "said terra

they traveled into the temple freed all the gorons and link was able to retrieve the Megaton Hammer and they still were looking for the key to Volvagias room. They found and freed the last Goron and found the key. They entered the boss room and found no sign of darunia or the dragon.

"Darunia "shouted link as he climbed onto the arena with sora Donald and goofy behind him. Before anyone else can come over. The platform began to sink into the lava as Volvagia revealed itself and began to attack the four. Volvagia would come out of the holes in the arena and sent fire at sora who's arm got burned. link hitted him on the head with the hammer and he was able to stun it and hit it agian with the hammer. The dragon screamed in pain. The dragon then flew out of the holes and began to make rocks fall from the ceiling. The four dodge it as the dragon continued its assault. Volvagia manage to disarm link of the hammer and sent flying towards the others. Before it could attack him. Another dragon came and help link. Link was shocked that his pet dragon that he hatched came to save him.

"link "she said

"alright girl get me my hammer and I can end volvagia once and for all. "He said as she got the hammer for him and he and sora was able to defeat the dragon. Volvagia retreated then came flying out and burned himself until he was a skeleton and his skull dissolved as a portal of light appeared. the others then went into the portal and was back in the Chamber of Sages and Darunia was awaken as the sage. Jonawa began to work on soras burnt arm.

"thank you brother and friends" he said for I the wild Darunia would become the great Sage of Fire. Here brother take this medallion for it has my power as well as my friendship as he held his arms up and link recieves the Fire Medallion. "Don't forget that you and I are true brothers"

the gang then landed outside the mountain and back in kakariko village. Jonawa was finishing patching soras arm and said "let that heal for at least twelve hours and no fighting boss"

they then left the village and link was united with Volva his dragon.

namine felt a cold wind coming from the river.

That's Zoras river let's go check it out he said as he led the gang to Zoras domain.

when they arrived at Zoras domain they saw it was frozen in ice.

"The zoras they frozen as well" said navi

the king was frozen in red ice.

Allow me said eraquas as he said blue fire as the ice melted and the king gave them water tunics.

They then went to Zoras fountain and into the Ice caverns to find Princess Ruto. They then arrived in a room with crystals and a snow wolfo came out and was killed by Aladdin.

link then got the iron boots. And shiek appeared.

He says"We meet again, Link... If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time... This is all there is... With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet... I managed to rescue the water princess from under the ice, but... she left to head for the Water Temple... This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt... If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple.  
>"Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."<br>Sheik teaches the Serenade of Water to Link.  
>"Link... I'll see you again..."<br>Link walks toward Sheik, but she throws down a deku nut and is gone

"ok how does he keep doing that" asked taylor.

Link then began to play the serenade of water and out Heros were teleport to lake hylia.

they were able to enter the water temple and the gang meet up with Ruto in it. Ruto then says to link "if it ain't my fiancé a terrible man to keep me waiting for all these years but now not the time you saw zoras domain. I want to Save everyone." There are ways to control the water levels of the temple she said as she swam up. Link and the others saw that she was gone.

where she go asked mickey

they continued on in the temple until they came upon the room where the item was hidden.

Kairi and link was in Front of everyone and a barrier apeared and a dozen ofShadow links appeared. Link and kairi fought them but one of them had kairi disarmed and was about to kill her.

Kairi shouted sora and Riku

kairi closed her eyes but theN open them to see a man and women with red hair like hers and was wielding keyblades. Its names was destiny bond and way of twilight.

Kane kimi is that you asked eraqus.

Indeed my friend said Kane.

kairi was shocked that her mom and dad saved her.

kane and kimi then turned their attention to kairi and she immediatky began to hug them and cried and which they too was crying. The gang was happy for kairi for she finally met her parents. They broke out of their embrace and kairi introduce the gang to them.

mom dad this is sora my boyfriend she said as she went to embrace him.

sora was nervious thinking that her dad and mom would disapprove if him and he said "I've heard so much about you sora and you adventures,your mother and father are proud of you" said kane.

"thank you sir "said sora

"please sora call me Kane or dad" he joked the last part.

"Same goes for me "said Kimi.

the gang with the newly added KimI and Kane continued their way thru the temple after link gets the Long shot. they Got the boss key and headed for the boss room. Inside the boss room. Insidc the room was a lot of water and they heard someone shout to stay out of the water.

"why what's wrong with it "asked jim as Morpha began to reveal itself.

"Oh that"said aqua

the battle went quickly for link used the longshot to get the nucleus while they used thunder magic to kill the monster in which a portal of light open and they were in the chamber of sages yet agian and Ruto is awaken.

I must guard the water temple as the Sage of Water. She said but here link I give you this Medallion for you to have my power as he lifted her arms up and link got the Water Medallion. "Thank shiek for me "she said

After Link and gang defeats Morpha. Sheik watches water fill Lake Hylia on an island.  
>"As the water rises, the evil is vanishing from the lake... Link, you did it!"<br>Link and them lands in blue light on the triforce symbol that is on the island. When they sees Sheik, an expression of surprise comes over their face and runs to Him Sheik doesn't turn from the lake.  
>"Did Ruto want to thank me? I see... We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we?<br>"Look at that, Link... Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster! Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here."  
>Link and the others walks to a little ways in front of Sheik, looking over the lake. Sheik looks at Link in silence for a moment, then walks back a few steps. When Link and gang turns, she's gone... Theydon't see him watching unobserved on the top of a dead tree on the same island. hr dives behind him, and he turns at the nearly noiseless splash to see only ripples.<p>

why dowes he keep on vanishing before we can talk to him said goofy.

I don't know said Mickey

link led the others away from the temple and made camp near the lake to rest.

To be continued

next chapter part 2

link has a pet dragon

kairi meets her parents

Msster Kimi and Kane join the party.


	17. Hyrule part 2

Continuing on from the previous chapter.

the gang made it out of the water temple with Kairis parents and decided to make camp for the night.

kane was telling eraqus on that he Kimi soras parents and master Akulus have been in hiding ever since he was killed by xehanort.

"so you have been in hiding cause you feared that xehanort and his seekers have been hunting you" said Mickey

"yes mickey we have been in hiding" said Kane.

so why are you coming to us now" asked aqua.

"it's because Kira is in danger" Kimi said

whats wrong with my mom "asked sora "why is she in danger"

"because sora she is pregnant "Said Kane. "Xehanort found her and is trying to kill her."

what! Said the gang

Master Kira is with child said Brutus

"yes she and sokora have Been wanting another baby after they had to hide sora and his twin sister sere. Me and kimi have 2 other children as well. "Said Kane

I have siblings said kairi

yes a 14 year old brother named kale and a four year old girl named kim said kimi.

"sora you have a twin sister that was born alongside with you but she was rasied by you grandmother who also is with us "said kimi master wanted his wife to help us train the new keybladers"

"Got it so where is my mom grandmother and sister" asked sora

"they were with us but our ship was attacked by a blue monster And we got separated" Kane

"Unversed. "Said the gang.

"what about my dad and grandfather. "Said sora

they are searching for the three statues of the gods for once we have the pearls. master Akulus will then use his keyblade to build a path to the Keyblade Temple. Said Kimi

"so are my siblings with soras mom "asked kairi

yes but I am worried about them your brother was just recently chosen by the keyblade. Said Kane

"In the morning well find them they might be near one of the twos temples that need the curse broken "said link.

The next morning the gang packed up the camp and headed for Karkariko village. When they got to the village they saw the village in flames.

"The village is under attack" said namine

look theirs shiek said Aladdin as they headed for his location in which was in front of the well.

He than said for the gang to get back as something came out of the well. shiek was thrown back by the monster. Everyone get back said sora as he and link got in a fighting stance. The two were thrown by the monster and blacked out.

Soras head was on kairis lap as he began to stir

"hey I think he's coming bout" said goofy

what happen said sora as he stood up

"something came out of the well "said riku

link stired as well with shiek near him.

"Looks like you're coming around..."  
>They both stand up and look over the village.<br>"Link... A terrible thing has happened! The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well... But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world! I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but... she will be in danger without any help!  
>"Link! Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village. The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple...<br>"This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow!"

On her harp, Sheik teaches Link the Nocturne of Shadow.  
>"Let me take care of the village! I'm counting on you, Link!"<br>Sheik backs away and throws down a deku nut, disappearing with its flash.

lets go said Mulan

he then played the Nocturne of shadow and they were transferred to the entrance of the temple.

link and everyone entered the temple and link was able to find the hover boots. Just then they heard something coming

whats that sound said tim

the gang then saw a boy who had red hair and violet eyes and weilded a star seeker keyblade.

"Mom dad "said the boy

kale thank goodness you ok said kimi and hugged her son.

Kale where is Kim asked Kane

"she's with master kira" he said and they saw a woman with brown hair dressed in a keyblade master robe with her armor wearing a crown necklace on her shoulder holding a little girl with red hair as well. Another women appeared and she had white hair as well with the Crown necklace on her. Last came another girl who had brown hair and indigo eyes.

"eraqus it's good to see your alive" she said

"nice to see you agian Kira "he said

kim saw here parents and ran to her mother. Kimi picked her up. kira then approach her son and the two hugged as they were shedding tears.

"You have you fathers crazy hair but my eyes "she said

"im glad that I finally get to meet you mom" he said

"sora this is sere your sister "she said as sora met his sister

now then let's get done with this temple this place is giving me the creeps said Steve.

the gang then continued into the temple and were able to retrieve the big key and were now inside the boss room.

"Looks like we gotta jump down" said serena

they all jump done and landed on a giant drum.

why are we on a giant drum asked vanitas holding his keyblade out.

Then the boss of the shadow temple Bongo Bongo came out and began to attack the group. Link was using the lens of truth to see it and was able to destroy it quickly and it dissolved into shadows. The portal of light appeared and was teleported to the Chamber of Sages and impa was awakened.

impa then said "The boy with the noble Zelda's Ocarina... As I expected, you have come. I am Impa, one of the Sheikah. I am Princess Zelda's caretaker, and I am also the Sage who guards the Shadow Temple." The princess is safe but soon you will meet face to face. now go to her Side with this Medallion as link recieved the Shadow Medallion.

the gang landed back in kakariko village and they headed out for the last temple. Along the way Magma and Volvo caught up with the gang and was flying around them.

so link where did you get Volvo asked Taylor.

"when I was a kid I bought her in castle town "he said

magma and Volvo then guided the gang to the gerudo valley with the bridge broken. On the other side they saw two boys weilding keyblades and were under attack from the Nobodies

"Come on let's get em "said beast

the gang was able to deal with the nobodies and turned their attention to the boys.

"you mates alright "asked john.

"yeah thanks I'm Nova I'm a keyblade master" he said

and im Stan said stan.

The two boys joined the gang as they went to help free the carpenters from the gerudo thieves but the gang was caught before they could even set foot inside the fortress.

WomeN said Stan and taylor

What! Said the girls as they began hitting Stan and Taylor with their fists.

ohh that's gotta hurt said terra.

link was able to escape and free the four carpenters and was given a membership and the gang was set free.

all I said was women and Stan was hit agian by the girls.

oww he said.

"We need to enter the desert to find the Spirit Temple." Said navi.

the gang then headed out to the desert and thru the Haunted Wasteland and reached the Desert Colossus.

Look theres the Spirit Temple said jim.

The gang entered the temple and was in the entrance.

They read the inscriptions on the left snake and Donald said "if you want to proceed to the past return here with the heart of the child"

amber then read the other inscription " if you want to travel to the future then return here with the power of silver from the past"

what does that mean asked selena

beats me said oswald

the gang then exit the temple and ran into shiek agian.

"Past, present, future... The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river... The port for that ship is the Temple of Time...  
>"To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow... Listen to this Requiem of Spirit... This melody will lead a child back to the desert."<br>Link and Sheik play the Requiem of Spirit on the ocarina and harp. When they finish, Link walks toward Sheik as Navi dances up and down behind the Sheikah. Sand whirls around her, and Link and gang shields their eyes. When the sand clears, Sheik is gone...

" i get it what we have to do "said roxas

"we have to go back in the past "said Lea

"ok everyone back to the Temple of Time" said xion as link played the prelude of light and the gang was teleported to the temple of time.

Link put the master sword back in its pedestal and the gang traveld back seven years. Link was in his ten year old body while the gang was unaffected.

What the said ven

why are we still the same asked jonawa

"its because were not from here jonawa "said Kira and eraqus explained to him about the rules of certain worlds.

Link played the requiem of spirit and the gang was back in the desert colossus. They entered the spirit temple again and found a women trying to fit inside the crawlspace.

"Who are you all "she asked as the gang introduce themselves.

"I am nabooru "she said "leader of the gerudos"

hey kid would you and your friends mind to retrieve the silver gauntlets for me so I can foil ganondorfs plan she asked

link nodded yes and the gang then went thru the past section of the temple and found themselves looking at an armored being with a battle axe.

link what is that asked peter

an iron knuckle said navi as the gang helped link fight the knuckle. After they defeated the iron knuckle they found themselves outside and talking to an owl that said to them.

two witches inhabited this temple. in order to defeat them use their magic attack agianst them. He said as he left and link got the Silver Gauntlets.

they heard a scream not from below them and Saw nabooru getting taken by Twinrova.

link everyone get out of here she said as she was taken. Link then played the prelude of light and the gang was back in the temple of time and link was back to an adult agian. He was wearing the gauntlets.

They returned to the spirit temple and went thru the future path of the temple and link and goofy got a mirror shield. riku found the big key and found the door to Twinrovas room inside the head of the gerudo statue.

Once inside the gang encountered the witches.

"looks like someone's here koume "said one

"looks like it kotake "said the other

"what about a lot of outsiders here in our Temple "said koume

we should teach them a lesson said kotake as they vanished

loyal minion destroy them they said as the iron knuckle rose with its axe to attack. Link and the gang went to deal with it. The iron knuckle got close to Kira and sora said "stay away from my mom" as he lured it away from her and link was able to defeat it and it was revealed to be nabooru

where am I she said as the witches appeared

"looks like she's back to normal" said kotake

"perhaps if we should send her to serve ganondorf for a little longer "said koume as they fired their spells and nabooru vanished. They vanished into the boss room. The gang then went into the boss room. When they arrived on the arena they heard laughing and koume said " look at them they came to sacrifice themselves to the great ganondorf"

with my fire I shall burn them to the bone said koume

with my frost I shall freeze their souls said kotake

" what we got here pete" said Mortimer as he came down with Pete behind him.

they summoned heartless and the gang had their weapons out and twinrova attacked. Kotake then fired a frost attack but goofy reflected it with his mirror shield and it hit most of the heartless and koume. Mickey and sora led one group agiants Pete and Mortimer while link led the others agianst twinrova. Twinrova then prepared to combine into double dynamite attack.

Oh boy said lea

she winked at the gang and send fire magic at them but goofy and link absorb the spells and sent it back at em. link was able to defeat twinrova as the gang defeated Pete and Mortimer.

Lets get out of here pete said Mortimer

well deal with you all next time said pete as the dissapeared thru a corridor of darkness.

The twin mothers were fighting with a halo ove their heasd and were taken up to come back to haunt you. a portal of light appeared and the gang appeared in the chamber of sages and nabooru was the sage of spirits.

here take my medallion and link recieveD The spirit medallion.

The gang landed in the temple of time and shiek was waiting there for them.

"Link, the Hero of Time... You have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages, and now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil...  
>"Before that, I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen. Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs...<br>"If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well...  
>"The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... the heart of one who enters it... If an evil heart... the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise.<br>"The Triforce... the sacred triangles... it is a paradise that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangles has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will seperate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce... the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands."  
>Link walks toward Sheik as she finishes the legend. The Sheikah resumes her long dialogue.<br>"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Evil, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend became true. The Triforce seperated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied.  
>"To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is... you, Link! And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom... is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..."<br>Sheik brings her hands in front of her. The Triforce symbol appears in the Sheikah's left hand, and the bottom left Triforce part glows. There is a flash of white light, and in Sheik's place now stands a seventeen year old Princess Zelda, in full royal regalia.  
>"It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil. Please forgive me... On that day, seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle.<br>"I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa... I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you... I thought that would be our best chance... As long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but... something I could never expect happened...  
>"After you opened the Door of Time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm... Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm... and then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm... Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil.<br>"All this is an unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years... And... now you are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will end. The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Thus, Ganondorf the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule."

Just then a crystal shield appeared around Zelda after link receive the light arrow and she was taken by ganondorf.

you want to save her come to my castle "said ganondorf as he laughed.

i won't let that happen link said as a keyblade appeared in his hand. ther teeth was the triforce. The blade was the master sword, the hilt was the six medallions and the keychain token was the triforce. It's name was sages wrath

Alright link said mulan

come one guys let's go said link as he led the gang to the castle. Sora and the keyblades created a bridge with the sages help and made their way up ganons tower and confronted the evil king.

"At long last the triforce will be mine" he said I command you to give it to me "as he unleashed a dark aura around hims and he was holding a dark sword and he charged at the gang. Several heartless appeared with him. The gang with volvos help went to deal with it while sora Kane and link dealt with ganondorf. link then used the light arrow but ganondorf dodge it.

sora and link unleashed their limit Seal of the Sages. Link and sora began the limit by sending magic of red blue green yellow purple amd orange at him which hits him. They kept it up for twp minutes until they ended it by using the medallions to stun him.

Link now use the arrow so I can summon the sages said Zelda link fired the arrow and it stunned him and Zelda with the help of the sages banished ganondorf to the evil realm and Hyrule was restored when the keyhole revealed it self link and the gang sealed it and link told the princess that he had to go with them in order to stop a war.

"Don't worry link me and the other sages will join you when the time comes" she said Volvo joined link as well with magma on leas shoulder

the gang boarded the Goliath.

Like the ship my friends asked eraqus.

"Its nice "said the newcomers.

"can I drive "asked kale

"go for it "said sora as the ship moved towards its next destination.

end of chapter

Link joins the party. Sages wrath

soras mother joins the party starlight d

Soras grandmother joins the party krown unlimited

sere joins the party Silverclaw

nova joins the party shadow clae

stan joins the party darknaw.

Next chapter Halloween town


	18. Halloween Town

The gang landed in a familiar world with their appearances changed into Halloween costumes.

"hey were on Halloween town" said sora

"wonder how jacks doing" said goofy

"let's go find out" Said donald.

The gang then saw jack surrounded by heartless and skeletons and he was weilding a keyblade as well as some green thing on his left arm. the keyblades name is pumpkinhead.

"jack" said sora as he led the gang and dealt with the heartless and skeletons.

"Sora donald and goofy thanks" he said

"what happen jack "asked donald

"while I was away searching for new ideas for Halloween. Lock shock and barrel sewed Oogie back together. "Said jack

"oogie "said the three.

"And what's worse is that hes kidnap sandy claws again. "He said

"You mean Santa claus "said Steve.

"Come on let's go free him"said ven.

jack lead the gang to christmas town save Santa and saw oogie get away on santas sleigh. The gang flew after him with peter giving jack some pixie dust to fly. They were able to shoot him off the sleigh and he then grew big by using the powers of darkness and he waS turned into a heartless. He summoned heartless in which it consist of toy soliders , driller mole, trick ghost, grave yards, gargoyles wright knights and leechgraves.

"come on let's get en "said serena.

riku then summoned his guardian as Serena summoned golem and the dream eaters along with the rest of the gang dealt with the heartless while sora Donald goofy and jack dealt with oogie. Donald set a barrage of fire spells at his face while goofy used his tornado attack to hit his feet. Jack and sora did their limit applause applausewhich had sora and jack began to dance and Halloween symbols began to attack Oogie they kept it up until they ended it with a finale of fireworks.

"its payback time" said Oogie

oogie was almost defeated and he began to sing

"well well what a pest you are"

"still around? Oh can't say I like that."

"so why don't you just give up ,you know surrender?"

sora and jack sang "it's over it's over your scheme was bound to fail" as they sent barrages of magic at him and sang

"Its over. It's finished your next stop will be jail"

"they mock me they fight me "he sang as he tried to punch them but the four dodge. "I don't know which is worse"

"I might split a seam or two if I don't die laughing first"

"whats this" a trick sang Donald "I'm not impressed"

"your bad and now your tall "sang goofy.

"it makes it a worthwhile to see a giant fall" sang sora

"talk talk talk this giants going nowhere" sang Oogie as pillars with the four began to rise.

"If I were you I take a hike for theres danger in the air " as he tried to hit jack as he dodge.

Woo sang sora

woo sang Oogie

woo sang Donald and goofy

woo sang Oogie

"I'm the only pumpkin king" sang jack as he sent Halloween magic at him.

"why are they singing "asked vanitas and riku.

"just go with it "said terra as the others watch them fight Oogie.

"Halloween town is mine" sang jack

"leave it alone" sang soraDonald and goofy.

"Well I'm feeling angry" sang jack "there's plenty left to do"

"We've fought your unwelcome help and now were after you "sang sora.

"even if you catch me you can't beat me for I'm ten feet tall and strong" sang Oogie "which means I will win"

wow sang Oogie

wow sang jack

wow sang sora donald and goofy

wow samg Oogie

"I'm the only Pumpkin king "sang jack as he sent fireballs at him

this is just weird said Steve with his brothers agreeing with him

" I think its almost over" said nova

it ends here sang jack

"its over its finished your never getting away "sang sora Donald and goofy

"you the Seven holiday king that will be the day" sang sora.

"How feeble how childish is that the best you got" sang Oogie

"you think that your a hero jack but I think your not"

"im the seven holiday king"

you the king of nothing sang jack

wow sang Oogie and he sent crates and other debre at them.

" now it's time to see what it means to scare cause I'm a gambling boogie man and I don't play fair. it's much fun I must confess when lives are on the line. Not mine of course but yours old friend will do just fine "as he continue to hit the four but they dodged.

wow sang oogie

wow sang jack

wow sang Oogie

wow sang sora donald and goofy

wow sang oogie

"im the only pumpkin king" sang jack as he and sora Donald sent fire ice and lightning attacks at him.

its over Oogie "said Mickey.

oogies seam was leaking out bugs.

"Noo not agian my bugss my bugss" as he began to deflat and Donald crushed the bug that was oogies brain. Back at halloween town sora told jack on what he had to do since he had a keyblade.

"I understand mayor doctor your In charge until I get back "he said

the keyhole began to reveal itself and the gang sealred it along with jack and they boarded the Goliath and headed for the next world

end of chapter

Happy Halloween

jack joins the party

next chapter Nesting Grounds


	19. Nesting Grounds

The gang landed on an island and they were change into dinosaurs. Sora and kairi were iquanadons with thier necklaces on there necks. Riku was a Silver Trex. The brothers were change into velociraptors. Mulan Aladdin Jim and beast were change into lemurs. Jack was a skeleton version of a Trex. Kira Nina and sere along with Kane Kimi Kale and Kim were also iquanadons. Master eraqus,Terra, aqua ,ven ,vanitas Selena and Serena were Triceratops. Brutus was a brachiosaurus and amber was also a triceratops. Peter Pan and Donald were pteradon while goofy was a ankylosaurus. Roxas namine john jonawa and Lea were stegosaurs and xion was also a trex. Mickey and Oswald were turned into lemurs as well but with their heads left unchanged. Stan and link were caurnotaurs. Nova was a spinosaur.

"Check us out" said sora

"Were dinosaurs"said Steve

"Awesome "said Tim

Goofy taught the other newcomers on how to walk with four legs and they were able to master it quickly.

"So where do we look for the keyhole" said sere

Look said Nina

The gang saw an iquanadon with somer lemurs behind him and in front of them were heartless that consist of living bones and spike lace and the tyranto rex nightmares.

"Come on "said Serena

The gang took out the heartless and nightmares and turned their attention to the dinosaur and lemurs behind it.

"You guys ok "asked oswald

"Yeah thanks for dealing with those things" said the small lemur

The gang introduce themselves to them and the iquanadon said "my names aladar"

"I'm Yar "said the old lemur

"I'm plio and this is Suri "she said to the small lemur behind her.

Yar then told the gang that they were preparing for courtship for the new adults and phio invited the gang to join. Yar took sora and the boys to see the males while plio took the girls to see the females. Then it came time for the courtship and the gang watch it along with aladar Yar and phio. It ended and Zini was the only one who didn't get someone.

"Poor Zini "said goofy as aladar went to get him.

"The clan still has one bachelor" said Yar

"No we have two "said phio as she went up to aladar.

As the two talk a meteor shower began to happen.

Whoa said aladar and Taylor as the gang and the lemur clan watched it.

Just then they notice the birds fly away from the shower.

"Dad "said plio

"Something's wrong" said Yar

"Aladar where's Suri "said phio.

"She's up in the tree "he said as a big meteor came down and crashed on the ocean and made a big mushroom cloud.

The gang then felt the wind came down real hard.

"Move "said Phio as she pushed Yar as he climbed on terra.

"Mom "said Suri as peices of the meteor came out of the cloud.

"Suri" said aladar and phio.

"I got her "said Donald as he put suri on aladar's back.

"Shall we run for our lives "said Stan

"Yes let's" said Taylor as the gang along with the lemur clan on their backs ran for their life. The meteors began to make chaos on the island and the gang found themselves near the cliff. The cloud began to catch up and the gang had to jump over the cliff to avoid it. A few minutes later they were on the shore to the mainland.

"Everyone ok "asked namine

They nodded and the lemurs and aladar were looking at their home.

"Our home" said Suri with her friends behind her.

We can't stay here said aladar and the gang followers him with the lemur clan riding on their backs.

A few days later our Heros were on a desert and then Lea spotted something.

"What's that "said Lea as the gang was surrounded by velociraptors. The velocirators saw riku xion link nova and Stan and fled as the gang sweat dropped.

"umm why did they leave" asked zini

"becasue they scared of riku and them" said john

Come on lets go said eraqus as they continued to walk and spotted a herd of dinosaurs with two brachiosaurus behind them. the gang manage to catch up to them.

The two brachiosaurs got in front of the young brachiosaurus and the two styrasaurs saw riku and the others and got into defence positions.

"Whoa it's ok there with us "said sora

"ohh thank goodness "said one of the brachiosaur.

The gang introduce themselves.

,Im baylene,said elderly brachiosaurus and this is my husband Narl and my daughter Lene and my son in law Korda

"I'm eema and this is my husband Kar" said eema and this is URL she pointed to the dog like ankylosaurus.

So where is it that you guys are heading asked kira

i heard that your heading for Nesting grounds asked phio.

"it is a most beautiful place child it where the herds go have Their babies." Said Eema

"now the hard part is getting there said Narl

"and were being drive mercifuly "said Baylene

"By who "asks nova

"Kron the herds head honcho" said kar

they heard a roar and saw Kron with two others following him.

"Whats his problem "said Mickey

"thats him kron "said eema

"hey excuse me" said aladar

"get lost kid" said one

"relax bruton "said Kron and he said "who are you"

aladar he said

"why arent you with the young bloods" he said

he told them what the elderly told him and he said "let the old pick the pace now next time let me do the thinking aladar "as he left.

"dont worry that's how my brother treats all newcomers no matter how charming they look" said the other.

you sure do know how to get a lady's eye said Zini

thats neera krons sister said Narl

you all just keep your heads down and do what Kron wants you to do. Said eema

"man I m glad sora ain't like him "said beast

"here here "said the others

kairi gave sora a nuzzle in which he returned.

that night with the other dinosaurs sleeping our Heros were having a quick meeting on what to do.

"Should we stay with these guys and find the nesting grounds" said Roxas

"Its got to be where the keyhole is. "Said xion

"ok everyone get some sleep" said sora as he laid down with kairi next to him. The other soon fell asleep

The next morning the other dinosaurs were waking up and our Heros began to get up as well except for sora who was still asleep.

kairi then went up to him and shouted "Wake up you lazy bum! "And he woke up.

"You still think I'm a lazy bum "he asked and she laughed.

They met up with aladar and the older ones they befriended. They then heard bruton say " if this is your first crossing listen up. There's no water until we reach the other side. And you better keep up for if a predator catches you your on your own move out "as he and Kron signaled them to follow them.

"looks like a long walk said brutus

and hot "said amber.

the gang followed the herd thru the desert but little did they know they were being followed by two caurnotaurs. Two days later they reached the lake to find it dried up due to the fireball.

Kron then said "the nesting grounds is a few days away keep moving" after he sent Bruton and a scout to check the perimeter.

Ill go with them said jonawa As we caught up with them.

"Kron we haven't lasted long without water if we keep going will lose half the herd "said neera.

"then we save the half that deserves to live "he said

"were moving already well never keep up "Said baylene

eema was lying on the dried up lake and aladar sora and the others try to get her up.

eema please said baylene the herd can't wait we must keep going as she then step on the surface and it began to crack with each step.

riku and Nova saw this and they said baylene don't move as they headed for her.

"What is it" she asked

"you here that "said link

"i sure do "said kane

"lift you foot baylene" said aladar and they began to dig. Riku and terra were digging at another spot with the others until they told Brutus and baylenes family to press down. Water came out and Zini said "I always like big girls."

aladar then roared and got the herds attention and said "water come on"

sora and the keybearers were drinking at one hole they made for all of them.

"Come Kim drink" said Kimi

aladar eema kar baylene and her family were drinking out of the hole they dug with the lemur clan.

Kron approach aladar and aladar said "look all we had to do was dig"

"good now get out of the way "he said as he roared and the others near that hole backed off. He began to drink as the herd moved towards aladar and the elder. Riku and nova roared to clear a path for them and the herd went around them so they wouldn't be eaten by them.

Meanwhile with bruton jonawas and a scout.

bruton we been walking in circles there's no water here we should turn back said the scout.

Shhh keep it down he said

Little did they know a caurnotaur was watching stop for a second and then said let's get out of here and the scout wass taken by the other caurnotaur. Jonawa and bruton then tried to fight the other one off but it injured bruton and jonawa then was able to escape with bruton who had scratches all over his body.

Back at the lake our Heros were resting up and aladar was falling in love with neera. The others watching them and yar said "one down one to go "after a quick look from Zini.

kron was watching them as well and then heard bruton say "Kron"

kron turned to where he and jonawa was standing "caurnotaurs"

what they never travel this far north he said

"the fireball must of driven them out" he said as a roar came from nearby.

you led them right to us you can feed them with your hides move the herd out double time he said as he began to roar and the herd began to stir and follow kron.

Bruton was about to leave but he collapse and jonawa then said "hold still let me help you" and he began to work on his injuries. Aladar and neera went up to Kron and she asked "Kron whats going on"

"caurnotaurs "he said "if we don't move quickly they catch up to us"

"the others in the back they'll never make it "said aladar

"then they can slow down the predators "he said and aladar was about to tell the herd to stop but Kron hit him and he said "interfere agian and I'll kill you"

neera was about to go to him but kron said "stay away from him "as he led neera away.

aladar then went to our heros and said we got to go

what's wrong asked lea

"caurnotaurs"he said

Caurnowhat said yar

caurnotaurs said kar

a mouthful of teeth and a bad attitude let's go said eema as they began to get up.

The gang was unable to catchup to the herd. Jonawa finished patching up bruton and he said "thanks"

"no problem it's what i do "he said

the gang with aladar his family and the other dinosaurs that were left behind then tired to catch up with the herd but then it was about to rain.

"Look theres a cave we can use" said jim

The gang headed for the cave to sleep. Later in the night the two caurnotaurs were outside the cave.

aladar woke up and saw them and bruton said "shh caurnotaurs"

"what do we do"asked aladdin

"wake the others"

with everyone up they then headed for the back of the cave but URL made a noise and it got their attention. Baylene hit the ceiling and a rock then fell. Aladar went to get it but stopped when it went out of the cave and the caurnotaur smell it. it then looked thru the cave but it couldn't see him but a flash of lightning and it saw him and charged.

Move said aladar with the caurnotaur behind him eema was stuck and aladar tried to get her the but the predator got him by the tail and was dragging him away.

hang on aladar said nova as he link stan riku and bruton went to fight the predators. riku was able to headbutt one of them into a pillar holding the ceiling and it began to collapsed. they were able to escape just as the roof caved in on the predators.

Everyone ok asked kairi

they nodded and kept on going. One of the caurnotaurs survived and headed out the cave.

The gang then soon found themselves at the back of the cave and saw a light. Aladar tried to dig through it. bit it soon colapes and aladar went beserk on trying to get it open.

aladar well go back said phio

"back to what it's gone" he said "were not meant to survive."

were here arent we said baylene as she approach aladar "your throwing it away by giving up shame on you and what's worse is that you got a old women like me to continue on"

"dont give up aladar "said sora "you got to think positive"

"no sad faces only happy ones" said donald

"got it memorized" said kale

"thats my line "said Lea

and i am not doing to die here said baylene as she began to stood up on her hind legs and hit the rock wall. Eema kar url bruton and baylenes family began to hit it as well with aladar joining them and were able to make it collapse.

"Ohh my goodness "she said as the gang saw that they were standing in a valley full of life.

"the nesting grounds it's untouched "said eema

they saw other herds as well and more of baylenes kind.

Look mother were not the last of our kind said lene.

"our new home" said phio with the lemur clan behind her.

and it comes with a pool said Zini as he Suri and her friends went to the lake with baylene behind her.

Not bad of a place said jack skellengton

eema and kar then said oh no

whats wrong asked aladar

"that is the old way to get in "kar said as she pointed to what look like a ruins of a path.

The herd will never make it said aladar as he went to the cave and eema said "Kron will eat you alive"

"let him try" he said

sora donald goofy bruton and nova tag along with him while the others stayed behind to rest up.

they began to follow the herds trail but also encounter the caurnotaur who was also after the herd.

scene break.

kron and the herd was near a rock wall that was use to be a path to the nesting grounds.

"Our future is over these rocks now let's go home" he said

the herd look nervous. Kron then spotted the two little ones that neera was watching and he said "you'll make it won't you boys"

no she said

"watch them there tough" he said as he gave one of them a shove and said "if they can do so can you"

the herd then began to climb it and they head "stop"

kron and Neera saw aladar and bruton with sora Donald goofy and nova behind them.

"Get the herd out of here a caurnotaurs coming" he said

"keep moving "he said

"we've been to the valley there's a safer route " said sora

"kron listen to them "said neera

we got to go now said aladar

where straight towards the caurnotaurs he said

"if we hurry we can get around them "he said

"the path was destroyed there's a sheer drop on the other side" said bruton.

kron then violently gave the boys another shove.

"your gonna kill the herd I know a Safer way follow me "said aladar

kron then said "there staying with me"

"alright let's go "he said

Kron charged at him and aladar threw him off. Sora then went to hit him with his keyblade and hit him a few times before he hit sora hard and sent him crashing into goofy. Donald sent fire spells at him but he dodged it. nova then saw this as his chance to strike and hit kron with his tail and sent him backwards. Kron then sent some dirt on aladar and cut him with his claw. Aladar was down and Kron was about to kill him if it wasn't for bruton and neera tackle him and he was shocked that his second in charge and his sister stood up to him.

aladar then led the herd away from the rockwall with sora and friends behind him. Then they heard a roar and saw the predator.

"hes led that monster to us this way "said Kron

"no stand together" said aladar and the caurnotaur charged. Aladar stopped the predator by roaring at him and it stoped in its path and sora and the other dinosaurs joined in to make it go back and had it and the herd was able to get to safety.

it saw Kron climbing the wall and Went after him. Neera saw this and went after it followed by aladar.

Goofy stay with the herd said sora

"got it "he said as sora nova and Donald went to help.

kron she yelled and he saw the predator after him so he continued to climb until he saw that he was near the edge of the cliff.

"No" he said

the caurnotaur caught up to him. He was unable to defend himself as the predator sent him flying and into a boulder breaking his spine. Before the predator finished him off neera stopped it by trying to tackle it but hit her and she was leaning agiants a rock. It was about to attack her but aladar got in its way and hit hit with his tail and retalied back with its own tail. Nova then headbutted it and sent it backwards a bit. Sora and Donald then use a combination of fire and blizzard magic to hit the monster. Aladar then tackled the monster to the cliff side and it began to collapse and it fell unable to bring aladar with it. Aladar climbed back up and sora asked you ok

"yeah "he answered

kron said neera sadly as they were unable to save him in time. aladar and neera nuzzled sadly for her brothers death. they then went back to the herd and made it back to the valley.

welcome home said aladar as the herd then went there own ways. The others saw that they were back and sora and kairi nuzzled. The keyhole began to reveal itself and the gang sealed it and boarded the Goliath after saying good by to aladar and them.

"Man it's good to be out Of that world" said terra as he laid on the couch.

"So where to next "said aqua

"no idea but im sure it will take us to a familiar place" said vanitas as he steered the shiP To the next world.

end of chapter

i decided to have baylene have a family and eema a mate.

more dinosaurs are in the nesting grounds.

please review.

Next chapter Olympus coliseum.


	20. Olympus Coliseum

Our Heros were walking in an Ancient Greek city Trying to find the coliseum.

"Never been here before" said sora

"it haven't change since we been here "said aqua with terra and ven agreeing.

just then they heard screams coming from the east.

What was that said serena

heartless? said donald

come on let's go find out said Steve and the gang headed for the gorge. When they arrived at the gorge they saw two people fighting the Hydra who had 40 heads. one girl had blonde hair and green eyes was using lightning knifes against the man was holding a sitar and was using water.

its Larnexe and demyx said xion

i think they got their hearts back too said Roxas

let's help them said Mickey

the gang went to deal with the hydra in which surprising the the former nobodies

how do we kill this thing said peter as she sliced a head off

dont slice it's head off said goofy dodge ing 5 hydra heads.

Why said Tim and the stump that selena cut off had grew two heads.

Oh that said nova.

the gang each took a head and they fought the Monster. every time one of them sliced a head off Lea would burn the stump with his fire. They kept it up until there was one left. Before sora could attack it the hydra lunged and ate him.

Oh no said the gang.

The hydra Let out a huge belch.

Excuse you said stan and he was receiving glares from everyone. The hydra was about to attack them while they were occupied but then it felt pain in it's stomach. Sora used sonic blade and the monster died And he was covered In monster slime.

you ok sora asked Kira

yeah mom hakuna matata said sora

what said terra with everyone except Donald and goofy who had confused faces.

nevermind he said as he cast a water spell to clean himself.

lea then turned to larnexe and said "well how you been larnexe"

its Larene she said

myde said myde

larene told the gang on how marluxia is looking for revenge agianst sora and has joined up with Xehanort. she told them that he tried to recruit her and myde but she told him that they pass and they was on the run After xehanort tried to kill them.

why dont you join us said Oswald.

were forming an army to stop the old coot said vanitas.

ok sounds good said myde who had his sitar out.

sure why not said Larene

the Gang headed for the coliseum and arrived at the gates.

This sure brings back memories said ven

the door began to open and Hercules came out.

Sora Donald Goofy he said

hey herc said sora

hey said donald

howdy there said goofy

Hercules noticed terra aqua and ven.

Terra aqua ven i thought I never see you guys agian he said

hey herc who you look great said ven

so wheres Zack at asked aqua

he went back to his home Radiant garden after a guy with a huge sword came and got him. Said herc.

Cloud said sora.

i wonder if he beat Sethiroth. Said goofy

sora introduce the others As they were in the lobby with Phil and Meg.

so where have you three been these years? asked Phil

some bad things came up said ven

so herc what's going on said Riku

"well it's a tournament dedicated to my father Zeus the Zeus cup." said herc "Sora you should sign up for it."

Sure im game said sora with riku Donald and goofy behind him.

Terra aqua vanitas and ven entered as another team and everyone else decided to watch from the stands. The Zeus cup began and soras team was up first agiants a group of shadows, soldiers, air solider and gladiator nobodies. Soras team won the first round same for Terra's team. The two teams were against each other in the semi finals and in the end of the match soras team won it.

herc then told sora that the final opponent was someone not to mess with.

His name is Nessus. Said herc

sora and friends arrived in the arena and standing in it was a centaur with blue skin who was bald and and a blacK beard. He was accompanied by unversed. He was glowing with the aura of darkness.

well looks like I got a bunch of two legs to deal with he said as he charged forward.

sora dodge his first attack. goofy used his Turbo attack to send unversed into the air as Donald struck using his magic. Riku summoned his guardian and the guardian was floating behind him and sent dawn firagas at the unversed.

While riku and goofy felt with the remaining unversed. Sora then said" lets go "as his clothes flashed. Donald vanished and he was in his wisdom form. he then began shooting magic at Nessus.

On the stands the others were cheering for them.

What is that asked sere

"that's wisdom form" said kairi

"soras clothes allow him to share the power with his friends and him. He using Donald's power" explained Mickey.

sora continued to shoot magic at him until he had nessus in front of him. He sent a snare at him but sora sent him flying. He then came crashing down and four horseshoes hit him on the head. Pegasus came in and blew him to fall and he walk on his body then flew off.

fifteen minutes later Phil handed sora donald riku and goofy the trophy.

We did it said Donald as they danced.

Ten minutes later the gang went to them.

Nina then said I think we should look for the keyhole now

good idea said Jim

where do you think we should look said beast

just then hercules came to them and said have you guys seen meg

no we haven't said aladdin

dont worry she'll turn up said namine

that's right Wonderboy said Hades as he appeared in a column of smoke

Hades! said sora Donald goofy ven aqua and terra

well looks who back he said to the apprentices

what do you want hades asked ven

put a sock in it kid as he flicked ven on the ground

what do you want hades asked Hercules

chill blunder boy I just came to tell you something he said.

What he said

hades snapped his fingers and meg appeared.

Hercules she said muffled

let her go said tim

why should I listen to you said Hades

what do you want said kane

i want to make a deal with blunderboy

dont listen to this bozo he doesn't look scary said Taylor

not scary said hades ILL SHOW YOU SCARY as he turned red and Taylor jumped into larenes arms

well ain't I the damsel in distress. He said And larene droped him.

what kind of deal said kimi

wonderboy gives up his strength for 24 hours and I'll let her go he said

you got to swear that she isn't harmed said hercules

If she's harmed the deal is off said hades as he shook hercules hand. Hercules could feel his godstrenght gone. Meg was freed and she ran to hercs side.

now if you excuse me I got olympus to rule said hades as he vanished

you ok wonderboy asked meg

yeah just a little week he said

just then they hear screaming coming from Thebes

the gang went to Thebes and saw a giant cyclops attacking the city. They heard it calling him "come out and face me!"

i have to face him said herc

but you can't fight him said john

i have to said hercules as he went towards the monster. The cyclops saw them and began to fight. The cyclops was winning.

"What could we do he's getting beat out there" said kale

brutus spotted a burning wagon and said maybe we could that burning wagon.

good idea big guy said amber but we need a distraction

well be the distraction said link as he got on volvo and they flew around the cyclops head.

Herc here said xion as she threw him a stick which was on fire

he caught it just as the cylclops picked him up

me bite of head he said then hercules used the stick that he had and blinded the monster. The cyclops dropped him and he bagan to tie ropes around his feet and the cyclops fell of the cliff. Hercules and sora were near the cliff but unaware of the column falling Behind them.

Sora said kairI

hercules look out said meg as they pushed their love ons out of the way.

Meg no said hercules

kairi said sora as the rushe'd towards the pillar hercules and Brutus Raised the pillar of them and he regain his god strength

Hades deal is broken said meg as she wince in pain He promised I wouldn't get hurt

my leg I think its broken said kairi as sora picked her up bridal style and sat her down near jonawa as he began to check on her leg.

you ok kairi asked kimi

yeah leg hurts a bit she said as sora sat beside her and said why did you do that

cause I didn't want you to get hurt she said

well you leg is sprained said jonawa but it could have been worse

we got to stop hades said hercules as he mounted pegasus

were coming with you said Roxas

ill stay here with them said eraqus

The gang headed for olympus and when they got there. They saw the gods in chains surrounded by heartless and Zeus being restrained by the lava and ice titan

oh no he freed the Titans said herc

look there he is said mulan

they heard Zeus say when I get out of here

im giving the orders now bolt boy and I think im gonna like it he said as he drank his martini

dont get confortable hades said sora

he spotted out and said to the titans get then

the lava and ice titans began their assault on the group and then they decided one half dealt with the lava Titan while the other dealt with the ice titan. Meanwhile herc was able to free his father from his prison.

"Thank you my boy" he said

ven and nova were able to free the gods and one of them threw lightning bolts an ear Zeus.

Thanks brave warriors said ares

thanks for saving us said Athena

Now watch you old man work he said

uh oh said the rock titan

zeus threw the lightning bolts at his two heads and he was headless.

Why are you running when you should fight said hades but Donald and pegasas came behind him and blew his hair out. What is my hair out

they laughed.

The wind Titan began its attack on the gang. hercules grabbed it by the bass and sucked the other three titans up and he threw them out in space they exploded

the gang cheered

we won

I don't think so cause I got someone who's dying to see me said hades as he went back to the underworld.

Meg said hercules

come on we gotta get back to her said oswald

the gang hurried back to where they left eraqus jonawa kimi kairi kale and Kim were. When they got back they saw Meg's lifeless body. Hercules then began to cry over her body as the others had sad faces to.

Hades has to pay said Donald.

Yeah said the gang

let's go said hercules with the gang behind him With brutus carried Meg's body. Hercules led them to the underworld where they encounter Cerberus. He grabbed the ears on the middle head and said Climb on

the gang climb on and they headed for hades palace

inside hades palace he was throwing a fit and said nutmeg had to go so noble just then he felt an earthquake and our Heros busted thru and hercules said Wheres Meg

well ain't this s surprise said hades

hercules grabbed him by the his robe and said let her go

get a grip he said as he led the gang towards a lake filled with souls .

hercules saw Meg's soul and tried to grabbed it but his hands began to age.

You see megs running with a New crowd and not a lively bunch at that said hades

you like making deals take me in Meg's place said hercules

hmm the son of my most hated rival plunged forever in a river of death knock yourself out said hades

hercules then dived and hades said that is you be dead before you reach her that's not a problem is it

you still got us to deal with said sora as they summoned their weapons

this is gonna be good said hades as he crelated an arena and charge at the gang. The gang fought back but due to the underworld curse they couldnt do enough damage to him. The only ones left standing was sora Roxas larene Donald and goofy.

ha ha ha hades laughed

i can still fight said Stan

no let them handle it guys said Kira

just then a fist appeared with a golden aura in the arena. Hercules came out with megs soul.

Hes a god now said Phil

in hercules hand was the Heros Crest keyblade

he's got a keyblade said namine

way to go hercules said kairi

you can't do this to me hercules said hades but he hit him with his keyblade and sent hades down into the lake of souls and the souls dragged him down.

Hes not gonna be happy if he gets out of there said panic

you mean if he gets out said pain

if if is good said panic as they Noticed the gang staring at them. The two fled so they wouldn't join hades.

they left the underworld and back to where they fought the cyclops. hercules return Meg's soul to her body and she open her eyes

wonder boys a god now. She said

people do crazy thing for when they are in love he said

a cloud appeared under the gang and was taking them towards Olympus. Whenthey got there they saw the gods cheering for hercules deeds and with Zeus and Hera at the gate.

My son were so proud of you said Hera

you were will ing to sacrifice yourself to save this woman she said

with the help of the keyblade warriors said zeus now you can come home

I wish to stay on earth with Meg said hercules and they accepted it.

Zeus then turned to our Heros and said "I thank you for saving us from hades"

"now the keyblade has chosen you my son to help stop the Keyblade War"

you know about it said Tim

Zeus nodded then said I know that you are seeking the Legendary Keyblade Temple

thats right sir said sora

we are searching for the statues of Cosmos Chaos and bahumet said Kane

zeus then said i know where the statues are and I am willing to give you the locations.

were listening said the gang

the statue of Cosmos is in the City of bells said Zeus

the statue of Chaos is in the world of pirateshe said

the statue if Bahamut is in the world of ice

thank you sir said eraqus

I'm coming too said Phil

what about the coliseum said myde

well there won't be any games cause of the destruction of Thebes said goofy

besides you guys could oroblaby need a trainer to help you said Phil

the more the merrier said Oswald

the keyhole began to reveal itself and the gang along with hercules sealed it and the gang boarded the Goliath.

be careful you two said meg

the gang along with Hercules Phil and Pegasus boarded the Goliath

like the ship mate said john

it looks cool said hercules

something tells me that you and I are going to get along just fine he said

sora then piloted the ship away from the coliseum and towards the next world.

scene change

master Akulus was meeting with sokora in Radiant garden

I'm sure that she'll be safe with sora said Akulus

I hope so he said

what do we do now said sokora

we must find a world in which we can prepare the statues to be moved to. He said

why not here in radiant garden said Nero who was listening.

a good idea my old apprentice said akulus but I'm afraid that I still haven't located one of the statues yet.

i believe I know where to find one said Nero As he then showed them a world in which had a pirate ship on it and had a skull with swords crossed.

end of chapter

hercules joins the party

Phil and Pegasus tag along

next chapter the Ice Realm


	21. Ice Realm

Our Heros have arrived in what appears to be a forest during winter. Some of the others were freezing from the cold

burr it's freezing said Taylor

hang on let me fix that said Donald and with a wave with his staff. The gang was dressed in winter clothing.

thanks Donald said Mickey

no problem he said

just then he was pelted by snowball

ok who threw that said donald

the culpit turned out to be sora vanitas ven and riku who were having a snowball fight.

snowball fight! said Tim as the gang then each picked up snow balls and began throwing at one another. Mickey donald and goofy built a fort while the others. Kairi namine and Kim were building a snowman. Selena xion and sere were making snow angels. master eraqus and the other old masters watched them have fun.

Look at then said kimi

they derserved to have fun once of the while said Kira

indeed said eraqus

one hour after the others had fun they were now walking in the forest agian trying to find a place warm to sleep. just then the gang saw heartless surronding a man and a women.

come on let's go help them said serena summoning golem

the heartless consist of ice cubes shadows stompers and hunters. with the heartless taken care of the gang turned their attention to the man and woman.

You folks ok asked Oswald

yes thank you for driving those monsters away said the man

the gang introduce themselves.

my names Anna said Anna

I'm kristoff said kristoff amd this is Sven my pet reindeer

Kim petted Sven and offer him a carrot in which he accepted.

So why are you guys out here asked hercules

Anna told them about her sister Elsa who had cyrogenic powers and turned summer into spring and was looking for her. She was heading for North Mountain.

With the heartless around you guys could need some help said aladdin

indeed well tag along with you said goofy

thank you said Anna

they set off towards north mountain and they could see a town from the cliff.

arendelle saod Anna

it's completely frozen said kristoff

dont worry elsa can thaw it I hope she said now lets head for north mountain

it's this way pointed kristoff

later the gang was near a pach of willow logs with ice on the branch. The branches made music and Sven got some entangled on his antlers

I didn't know that winter could be so beautifulsaid namine

yeah it really is beautiful isn't it said a voice the gang was trying to find the source of the voice but there's to much white Im thinking it needs some color maybe some crimson navy blue yellow not yellow cause yellow and snow yeck

the gang saw a snowman between Anna and kristoff

am I right said the snowman and Anna kick his head off and kristoff caught it

hi he said

you creepy said kristoff

The two began to toss his head around for a few minutes until anna threw it back on his body But it was on upside down

wait what am I looking at right now why are you hanging on the earth like bats he said

hang on said xion as she fixed his head.

oh thank you he said

you welcome said aqua

now I'm perfect he said

almost said Steve

its like my life got turned upside down and Anna shoved a carrot thru his head too hard and it gave him a nose.

You ok asked

head Rush said lea

Are you kidding he said I always wanted a nose it's like a bity tiny unicorn with his hands on it.

she then fixed it and he said I like it even more my names Olaf and I like warm hugs

the gang introduce themselves and then Anna said Olaf did Elsa make you

yep he said

can you take us to her so we change change it back to summer

summer I always wanted to see summer let's go Said Olaf

Someone's got to tell him said kristoff

he led the gang towards a castle made of ice.

wow said the others

they then headed for the door and Olaf said knock

why ain't she knocking

does she know how to knock

maybe you guys should wait out here she said I want to speak to her alone.

what said the other

are you sure said nova

they watch her enter the castle and kristoff and Olaf follow her. an hour later the gang was still waiting for them to come out

wonder what's taking them so long said riku

im sure they are sitting inside drinking some hot chocolate and talking about life said Stan and he was hit by Olaf being thrown out of the castle.

you ok olaf asked amber

watch out here comes my butt he said and amber ducked just as his body came crashing next to him. Olaf quickly put himself back together. Anna and kristoff were outside as well and. In front of them was a giant heartless snowman.

frosty gone evil said vanitas as he summoned void gear and mounted tynamo rex.

Namine noticed Anna's hair began to turn white and she asked are you ok

yeah she said

lets deal with frosty said Jim as they summoned there weapons

the gang began to fight the heartless. The heartless used it's arms to grab giant blocks of snow and ice and began to bombard the gang. The gang was forced towards the cliff side and it began to give way and the gang was sent down along with Frosty.

at the bottom of the cliff the gang was waking up from the fall and Selena said everyone ok.

yeah im good said jonawa

me too said link

I can't feel my legs said myde oh hear they are

myde thats my legs said larene

sorry said myde

with everyone up, anna hair continued to turn white amd she was starting to shiver like crazy

somethings wrong with me she said

follow me i know someone who can help said kristoff

he then led the gang far away from the mountain. Meanwhile Elsa was being attacked by hans and the heartless. Hans was able to slip behind her and knock her unconcious.

Back with our Heros as they arrived in an area filled with rocks and kristoff began to talk to them.

hes nuts said Olaf I'll distract them while you guys run.

Just then the rocks began to change into small like creatures and one said said kristofvs home and they surrounded him.

trolls said Anna

goof to see you guys again but where's grandpa paddie at

right here said the leader as he came forward and said what's the problem

he told them about Annas problem.

oh dear it seems that her heart has been frozen by Elsa he said

what said john

the only way for it to be thawed is with an act of true love said paddie

Anna told them about Hans and then said please take me back to arendelle

got it said sora as the gang began to head for arendelle and when they arrived there they saw hans there with elsa in chains and was about to kill her when he saw Anna And them approach.

well maleficent was right that you were here he said

so your with the witch said Kane

indeed for she promised me the kingdom of arendelle if I align myself with her. he said

so you were just using Anna said terra

yes with the kingdom blaming your sister for your death I'll et the throne he said

he then summoned Frosty agian and more heartless as well. the gang began to fight frosty and the heartless with brutus and hercules guarding Anna and them. Frosty then let out an ice beam attack and riku dodge it and send dawn firagas at him as well as thundarga at it. The creature wailed in pain and continued with its assault. Aqua then saw he chance to attack the monsters weakest spot and hit it with a fira storm and frosty was defeated.

The gang turned and saw Hans about to kill Elsa but Anna got in his way and bexam solid ice and broke his sword. John then knocked him out with a quick punch. Everyone turned their attention to the sisters. Elsa began to cry over her sisters frozen form and everyone else began to get sad. Anna began to thaw out and the sisters hug.

olaf then said an act of true love

the love of a family said ven

Elsa then turned winter back into spring and the others took off their winter clothing. Olaf began to melt but Elsa gave him a cloud over him so he would never melt.

hey look over their said sere

the gang saw a statue that looked like a dragon and riku said Bahamuts statue

hercules and Brutus then went toward the statue and picked it up and headed back towards the gang. olaf began to glow and revealed the keyhole with them sealing it and boarded the ship after saying goodbye to Anna and her sister and friends.

One statue down said aladdin

two more to go said kale

steve took the wheel and headed for the next world.

end of chapter

please review

next chapter Port Royal part 1


	22. Port Royal part 1

Sora riku ven vanitas Roxas will receive something In this chapter. They will also meet a new ally with a pet.

The gang landed on an tropical island.

Where are we asked john

looks like were not far from Port Royal said goofy

wonder how will and Elizabeth doing said sora

and Captian Jack Sparrow said Donald.

Umm guys how are we suppose to get there said tim

we can't swim there the water problably filled with sharks or other monsters said steve

well need a ship said Oswald

hey look at that said selena

the gang saw a Man o War that was beached on the island. The broadsides has 90 cannons on each side with 24 cannons in the front of the ship as well as the back. The hull of the ship was black and gold on it. There also was 4 small swivel guns near the front of the ship and back of it on both sides making it a total of eight. They saw a crown symbol on the hull of the ship. There were Also mortars on it as well. It's name was the Destiny. The figurehead was a Eagle

Destiny said sora with wide eyes and he hurried to it.

Sora wait up said kairi worried for him for she too recognized the ship.

Whats wrong with sora why does he know about this ship asked Aladdin

it belongs to his uncle who went missing after the islands was reformed along with my father said riku. So both my father his aunt and uncle took the Destiny and set sail to look for us according to my mother"

kira knew about the ship as well cause she and sokora used it for their wedding.

Come on guys said ven as he and the others climbed on the ship and saw sora looking thru the cabin.

Uncle Ryo aunt Clair she said

sora there not here said riku

sora then said "I now know that this is the world in which they landed on"

yep in what we heard from my father is that this is the world where the statue to Chaos the god of darkness is said hercules with Phil next to him.

then well have to find them as well said Mickey

We better make sure the Destiny is sea worthy said sora as he along with the others then headed for the deck and began to check the ship for any damage.

Looks good here sora said beast

now to get her in the water said brutus

allow me hercules said and he jumped off the ship and threw it on the water. he then jumped back on board And said all clear

ok everyone get ready for were heading for port Royal sora said as he grabbed the wheel and steered the ship towards open water and said full sail

full sail said peter and Stan as the ships sails towards port Royal. The Destiny arrived in port Royal and noticed a lot of armed ships as well and docked near the only open port.

Sora then said you guys stay here while me Donald and goofy go see will

got it sora said amber

wait I'm coming with you said riku.

the four then headed to find will and manage to find him and elizabeth hiding from the EITC soldiers and the four took them out and turned to the two.

Sora Donald goofy you guys are here said Elizabeth as she gave the three a hug. will noticed riku and said whos he.

hes my best friend said sora what happen

will told them that they were being arested by Lord Cutler Beckett who was in charge of the East India trading company and the reasom for it was for letting Captain jack sparrow escape.

they also have arrest warrents for you three as well said will.

then we better leave quickly we have a ship said sora

there they are said a solder with a squard with them.

the six began to run towards the Destiny and almost made it towards the docks when they saw they were surrounded With their guns pointed at the,

Surrender said one of them

just then they saw Some of them get blown away by a swivel gun. The six saw Kairi firing the puckle guns and said stay away from my man

come on said goofy as the six arrived at the destiny and boarded. Sora rushed towards the wheel and said give me full sail guys

on it said lea and the ship was out of port Royal and was now in the open waters but was being talied by a man of war with the eitc logo on the flags.

um sora were being followed said elizabeth

man o war said Sere they have heartless as well as the nobodies

What do we do said jonawa

we fight said will

plus we might find out on what Beckett is planing said Mickey

alright then everyone get ready said kane

the man of war then caught up with the destiny and sora said get ready to fire

the enemy ship then was in the sight of fire on the broadside and sora then said Fire!

the cannons on the Destiny fired at the enemy ship and able to stop the other crew from firing as well as well as took out Most of the crew and heartless. sora steered the Destiny towards the side of the ship and boarded it alongside will vanitas and riku. They were. Able to defeat the captain of the ship as well as the remaining crew. The four were in the cabin of the ship reading thru some of the papers.

Nothing about his plans said will.

So what do we do about this ship said vanitas

ill take it for myself said riku besides it could replace my Dads ship that was lost long ago

well then riku shes yours said sora

so what you naming her asked will

the Dawnstar he said

a fine name said vanitas

with the new lay added ship to their armada the Gang then headed back to the island in which they landed on and began to come up with a plan. Riku began to repair his new ship from the battle. He also gave it a paint job with red orange paint from wich he got from the Goliath. He painted the symbol from the keychain token way of Dawn.

so whats the plan asked aqua

we Need to find Jack said will

I'm right here said jack skellington

jack sparrow said roxas

maybe if we sail around well find nova

they departed the next morning in hopes of finding jack and the Black Pearl. several days later they see the Black pearl beached on an island. sora Donald goofy and will got on a rowboat and will said well be back with jack and the pearl.

be careful guys said serena

after kairi gave him a quick kiss they departed.

the four arrived on the beach and was now in the jungle and saw cottens parrot

dont eat me he said

I'm not gonna eat you said donald as they were snared into traps by natives.

The natives shot darts and the four was unconcious. When sora Donald and goofy woke up they were in cages made out of bones and hanging from the cliff side. Joshua Gibbs jacks quartermaster along with the other crew of the black pearl.

Where are we why we we in cages asked sora

the natives here have captured us after jack told us to make land said Gibbs

the natives want to roast him and eat him for they think he is a god.

we got to help Him said goofy

but how said donald

just then some of them saw something come near them and watch out monster

sora turned and he saw Link riding Volvo and sora said link get us out of here said

on it he said as he sliced the ropes holding the cages prisoner and Volvo grabbed them and released them on the top of the cliff.

thanks link said sora escort these guys back to the pearl while we go free jack

on it follow me as he and volvo escorted gibbs and his crew towards the pearl

sora Donald and goofy headed for the village and saw jack free but was surrounded by nobodies

Zola Gonald and doofy a little help he said

its Sora Donald and Goofy said sora

will you leave a mate to perish said jack

aye aye said the three as they fought off the nobodies.

With the nobodise token care of they headed for the pearl to see it on the water and ready to set sail. They saw Pintel and ragetti there with them. they saw the natives coming for them and jack ram towards the pearl while sora donald and goofy ran for their rowboat back towards the Destiny. With the three safe back on the destiny. the two ships soon sailed along side the pearl and then sora leaped over to talk to jack.

so what brings you all back here eh asked jack

Sora told him about xehanort and his seekers trying to retart a keyblade war by forging the x blade

oh that's right. Said jack right now we need to head for shallow water all hand on deck he said as the black pearl headed for the island of tia dalma.

On the way to tia Dalmas island they saw a frigate that had the symbol of the keyblade master on it. It had 60 cannons on each broadside with 5 cannons on the front and back as well. It had a crew of men working on the ship.

Its the Silver moon said nina

Niros ship said Brutus

then maybe daddy and grandfather May be with him said sere

lets find out said

the three ships approach the silver wolf and there they saw a boy who had long black hair and silver eyes. he had four muskets on his arsonal as well as a keyblade that look similar to void gear and chaos ripper. It's name is Chaos Gear. Another boy was with him who was seven ft tall. He had dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes. His keyblade was the end of pain.

James is that you mate said John

Johnny boy said james with astrailiam accent

the two shared a brotherly hug and james said the duo is back together agian eh mate

you guys know each other asked jonawa

yep he's my best mate said john also he has super strenight just like you hercules

really I think that were gonna get along just fine kid said Phil

niro then turned his attention to the keyblade masters and said Masters as he bowed

rise Niro for you are a keyblade master like us said Kane

Niro where is Sokora asked Kimi

he's still with master akulus said Niro i have been searching for the statue for the past few days and no success on locating it

maybe Tia dalma might know where the statue is said mulan

niro then said let's go see her then

the four ships headed for the island of Tia dalma But little did they know they were being followed by a monster. they arrived to the island and the gang along with jack Pintel ragetti will Elizabeth Gibbs and Niro. Gibbs is telling them about Davy Jones.

Umm mister gibbs why is jack afriad of open water now said kale

theres a beast that does the bidding of Jones. A fearsome monster with giant tentacles that could suction you face clean off. said Gibbs that could also bring a ship sinking down into the everlasting darkness

The Kraken he said

the gang arrives at Tia Dalma place and meet her. she then said to will you have a touch of destiny.

We need you help and not leaving without it.

Tia dalma then said you know I demand payment.

jack then presented her a monkey and took out his musket and shot it.

Look an undead monkey he said

tia dalma then said what is it you need from me

we need to find the Flying Dutchman said will

she then had some random parts of crab in her hand and said a touch of destiny and reveal it to be a set of small rocks about 100 miles from them. she then handed jack a jar of dirt and said protection agiants the beast.

she then turned to the keyblade warriors and said what is it you are seeking.

Were looking for the Statue of Chaos said Mickey

you will find it guarded by The legendary Pirate Jolly Rodger she said

jolly Rodger said sora

yes jolly Rodger is know for his powers of voodoo as well as with His ship the Harkaway who sank many ships said Gibbs it is also said that he alongside his crew were cursed to become undead. He also has a fleet of undead frigates under his command.

So we have to find jolly Rodger said aqua

Aye give him this said Tia dalma as she handed them a bag.

Tell him I sent you he and I get along well

Ok thank you said Tim

The gang went back towards the ships and set sail towards their next location to seek out the Dutchman and the Harkaway.

End of chapter

Next chapter port Royal part 2


	23. Port Royal part 2

Our Heros continue to sail the waters of Port Royal to find the flying Dutchman and the Harkaway. it was nighttime out and sora was at the wheel of Destiny sailing alongside the Black Pearl and Dawnstar. He felt arms wrapped around his waist. He turne d around and saw kairi behind him and said you should get some sleep sora

hmm alright said sora hey steve take the wheel

got it sora said Steve and kairi led him towards the captains cabin to sleep

the next morning they awoke to sounds coming from outside. the two look exit and headed for the deck to see everyone fighting each other or agianst dummies.

Good morning sora said goofy good morning kairi as he aproach them with Donald beside him

what's going on asked kairi

the masters are training everyone said Donald

the four watched as Kane was teaching kale steve and his brothers How to guard multiple objects at once. Kira and kimi was teaching Serena namine and aqua powerful spells that she learned from her years of training from her father. Beast was training with peter amd Jim. James and John were Using their powers to take on hercules. Phil had ven and vanitas doing push-ups and sit-ups. Roxas was at the wheel and once he saw sora come up he let go and joined the others. Mulan was praticing on dummies. Amber and link were hacing a shooting contest on targets.

Sora headed for the wheel of the ship and he looked over at the black pearl and dawnstar.

He saw riku at the wheel of his ship talking to xion and terra.

he saw jack at the wheel of the black pearl and beside him were will and Elizabeth

sora then saw a mist coming towards them from far away. he took out a spyglass that he found in the cabin of the ship. He looked into the mist to see black sails out of them.

Every one else stop training noticed the mist.

Whats that asked beast

looks like there's a ship said aladdin

"its headin for us "said link

jack along with Gibbs will and elizabeth were on the destiny as well. Riku was standing next to Sere who teleported over with terra and xion.

as they watched the ship come out of the fog it was followed by frigates and two brigs as well. the ship was a galleon with 50 cannons on each side with four on the front and back. The flags on the ship were pirates. The ship was black and bronze along with the other ships as well.

The Harkaway and her fleet. said Gibbs

the harkaway sailed close to the destiny and the gang saw skeletons board their ship and surround them. The skeleton crew gave way as another skeleton came forward with long hair and wear a captains hat.

Jack sparrow said the skeleton long time no see my friend

Jolly Rodger said jack as he shook hands with the captain Ben to long since the last brethren court

indeed said jolly I see that you got the pearl back from barbossa

he watch three people come from the skeleton crew. one had silver hair like Rikus and the couple had light brown hair Like sora.

Aunt clair uncle Ryo said sora

dad said riku

sora said his relatives and gave them a hug

riku my son said his father.

Were just glad your ok said sora

kairis with us too said riku.

I found theM on a ship filled with the EITC and Heartless said jolly I took the liberty of dealing with them for you.

Oh right said Oswald and he gave jolly his bag.

Thank you for bringing me my voodoo stuff he said

umm mister Rodger we were told that you have the Statue of Chaos with you said namine

indeed I did miss said jolly why do you asked

we need it to summon the Keyblade Temple said Mickey.

i see but I'm afriad that becketts men have capturned it On it's hiding spot. He said its on a fort not to far from here. Plus they have pirates captured there as well. I was tasked by jocard to free them.

we need to get the statue said hercules

Lets head out said serena

The fleet then moved towards the fort and it was night when they saw it from far

it had heartless and nobodies there as well as armed soldiers.

Blast theres to many of them and plus there alert to any pirate attacks said jolly

what do we do said Tim

we need a plan of attack said Taylor

maybe if we can get someone on the inside they can free the pirates and get the statue said Kira

well then lads and lass this looks like a job for me john said john as he change into a soldier.

Im with you buddy said james as he had metal claws come out of his hand.

what the said Stan

There Adamantium claws said james got these from a world I visit and the can cut thru anything. Plus i can carry the statue.

so who will escort them once they get the statue and free the pirates. Said Roxas

me and ven will go said vanitas as he open a corridor of darkness.

Once you guys free the pirates and get the statue get out of there quickly said Mickey

right said the four as they left thru the corridor.

the four manage to sneak past the guards and found the pirates inside the cells.

Hey vanitas let's start a riot said ven

right o brother of mine said vanitas as they freed the pirates and they began to attack the fort.

just then they were surrounded by Flood unversed but instead they were purple instead of blue But they didnt attack them

What said ven and vanitas

the one in front of approached vanitas and said at last we have found you at last master

vanitas was then enveloped in a darkness aura and he summoned scrappers and bruiser unversed for they too were different colored.

I can summon unversed agian said vanitas escort us to the statue.

The unversed did as they were commanded and formed a circle around the four.

Bloody hell said james I never thought I see these things side with us

come on mates let's get the statue said john as he change into his regular form. The four headed for the center of the fort for that's where the statue was at. The statue was of a demon with four arms and 2 wings on his back. James picked up the statue and said cove on boys lets go

they headed for the port and found a frigate. It had had 50 cannons on each side of the ship with five cannons on the front and back. Its flag was an ETIC logo. The ship also had a ram on the front.

Let's take it said ven as they boarded the ship. Vanitas grabbed the wheel and said get me full sail

on it said james as he john ven and the (fm)unversed began to do as they were told and headed back to where our Heros were. But they had three ships follow them. one frigate and two brigs.

Hey were being talled said john

we got a frigate and two brigs master said the unversed that can talk. What are you orders

we fight said vanitas get ready boys. The unversed began to load the cannons and vanitas summoned a Trinity Armor to help out. The Trinity armor war white and red.

What is your orders mi lord said the trinity armor

destroy the brigs said vanitas as the armor left to do it's task. The frigate as about near the fire range of the group. Fire the cannons said vanitas

the cannons of both ships went out fast and both ships got damage good. Several unversed were destroyed but the negative went back to vanitas. He then summoned some wild bruisers and sonic boasters. They then boarded the enemy ship and began to battle with the crew and nobodies. James was using his claws and his strength to battle some gladiators and john was fighting some beskerkers. Ven was fighting a new kind of nobody that resemble a pirate and mermaid so he called them sirens. Vanitas was fighting the captain of the ship in an intense battle. The unversed were winning against the battle had been won. They found a recipe to make a brand new dream eater in the ship and be sure to show it to sora and riku. The ship then headed back towards out heros. They noticed that the black pearl was no longer with them.

They sailed near the broadside of the destiny and the unversed made a plank walk for vanitas and them to get over with the statue.

you guys are back said aqua

way to go guys said Roxas

james bought the statue over and sat it down near sora

two down said kimi

one to go said sere

The gang noticed unversed were working on vanitas ship and Selena said umm there unversed on you ship and a shadow came over her. she saw the trinity armor and the trinity armor said You orders have been carried out Lord Vanitas ships destroyed.

Vanitas then said thank you help out with the reparing of my ship

the armor left to do his bidding and help repair his ship which he named the Negative.

ven then said he got the ability to summon unversed agian

well that might be useful for us said eraqus

indeed said Nina

jolly then said I thank you for freeing the pirates for me but now I must be off as he boarded the Harkaway and sailed away with his fleet.

So where to now said nova

We need to head for tortuga said namine

meet up with jack said kale

right here said jack skellington

uhh jack sparrow jack said lea

ven handed sora the recipe to him

what's this said sora a new dream eater recipe

what does it make said riku

no idea but let's make it as he and riku focus on it and they made the new dream eater. It resembled a stegosaur with a spiketail and plates on its back that look like they can cut thru anything. They decided to call him Ravage Spike and he went to associat with the other spirit dream eaters.

The fleet then headed for tortuga to meet up with jack and Two days later they arrived and saw the black pearl waiting for them. They sailed along side the pearl and headed for the hiding spot of The Dead Mans Chest isla Cruces.

sora Donald and goofy decided to head to shore while everyone else stayed.

be careful sora said kairi

I will he said to her

the three boarded a rowboat and headed to shore and met up with jack will Elizabeth and James norrington.

They then followed jack and sora talked to will and said did you find the Dutchman

yes my father is bound to the Dutchman and I will try to free him said will

they arrived at the spot and they dig up a chest and inside it was the dead mans chest. They hear a heart beat inside of it.

Will then said I'm going to kill jones said will as he prepared to open it but jack stopped him pulled his sword and said sorry but I need it to free myself from jones beasty.

Norrington then pulled his sword out and said I don't think so I can use it to get my life back.

the three of them began to fight over the chest and sora Elizabeth Donald and goofy saw Pintel and ragetti take the chest somewhere. The four followed them and cornerd them in the jungle but soon were surrounded by jones crew. They fought them and headed for shoreline. Jack and will were already there and said let's go.

The rowboat took them back to the the destiny and pearl and they headed away from the island.

Make haste guys said sora as he was at the wheel of destiny and he look over at the pearl and saw the Flying Dutchman come out of the water.

Sora then said roxas take the wheel.

Why he said

I got to help jack he said

Donald goofy kairi and aqua were also coming with him.

get everyone else to safety

Well head for Tia dalma said xion

be careful guys said terra

the five then were on the pearl and had their weapons out.

so the keyblade warriors are here as well maleficent was right said Davy Jones

so your with the witch said aqua

they then heard jack said oy fishface

jones turned his attention on jack and jack held up his jar of dirt lose something it jiggiling and he tripped from the steps.

Thats gotta hurt said kairi

got it he said come to negotiate you slimy git I gotta jar of dirt and guess what's inside it

enough said jones as the Dutchman prepared to fire.

Hoist the sails said sora

the pearl then was able to get away from the Dutchman with little damage.

Everyone else is heading for tia dalmas said aqua

the ship then suddenly stooped and someone said we must of hit a reef.

get away for the edges said will

what is it said elizabeth

the kraken said will

jack looked scared And sora went to him and said face your fear jack we can take on it

jack looked at sora and he pulled his sword out and said what should we do the kraken is after me not my ship. I lost her once when I worked for Beckett. I won't lose my ship agian. and in a flash of light appeared and The Follow the Wind Keyblade appeared in jacks hand.

Alright jack said donald

now I have a fancy blade like yours sora said jack

what are your orders captain we can't take on the kraken and survive said Gibbs

we fight it said the captain to arms

will said to arms

arm yourselfs said elizabeth

the crew loaded the guns and had spears out. the tentacles of the beast were now on the side.

The crew then awaited orders to fire the cannons.

Fire said jack

the cannons hit the tentacles and the tentacles went back into the water and more came out and attack the crew.

sora and kairi were back to back swinging their keyblades at any tentacle that came near them. Donald aqua and goofy were helping load the gun powder onto a net and was heaving it up. Jack was swinging his keyblade at tentacles that came near him. The net was ready and jack shot the gunpowder and hit most of the tentacles and the kraken retreated for now.

Did we kill it said Marty

no we made it angry said Gibbs orders

abandon ship said jack how many rowboats are left

one said goofy

not enough room said sora

you all better get off the ship I'll deal with beastly said jack

but captain jack said sora Donald and goofy

no buts its after me mates said jack now go

sora was about to protest and aqua said his heart is doing what it wants him to do

sora and them got of the black pearl and was near a safe distance as they saw the pearl get drag down to the sea by the kraken.

they met up with the others at Tia dalmas. kairi told the others about jacks fate and receiving a keyblade.

What do we do said nova

maybe we can save jack said mickey

then you will need to head for At Worlds End and you nee. A captain wh psi familiar with the waters said Tia Dalma and everyone looked up at the stairs to see someone coming down. The person was no other than to be Captain Barbossa

so tell me what's become of my ship he said as he took a bit out of an apple With jack the monkey on his shoulder

end of chapter

vanitas regains the power to summon unversed

the statue of chaos had been retrieved

one more remains

next chapter port Royal part 3


	24. Port Royal part 3

On the island of Singapore we see our Heros waiting for Barbossa and them to return with the charts to find a way to at worlds end. Sora Donald and goofy promised Barbossa that he can have another ship they would capture for that was fast as the black pearl and he accepted it.

So how long do we have to wait for Barbossa said goofy

hmm shouldn't be too long said sora with kairi and Kira beside him.

Just then they saw barbossa coming with Sao fang the pirate lord of Singapore and he said I shall meet you at Shipwreck island Hector

barbossa nodded and headed towards our Heros.

Did you get the charts asked will

barbossa showed him the charts and said now we sail for At worlds ends

i think we should send someone to escort Sao fang to shipwreck island said niro

vanitas and Ven then said I'll do it as he was on his ship and he was sailing alongside sao fangs ship.

a few days later we find out Heros near at worlds end

umm what's that said Steve

at worlds end said Tia dalma for she was on the destiny alongside barbossa will elizabeth gibbs.

Hey sora shouted riku tell everyone to cast reflectga for we might have a chance

got it everyone ready sora said reflectga

reflectga shoisted the gang and the three ships were covered in a shield And went down the waterfall.

Two hours later they find themselves inside a world with a sandy beach and were ashore.

Are we iNside davy jones locker said Tim

yes said Gibbs

so where's captain jack said xion

Jack sparrow is closer than you think said Tia dalma and they saw the black pearl being carried by crab like creatures and was now back in the water. Jack was a shore and the gang ran towards him and he said mister gibbs why was I alone on my ship

sir your in Davyjones Locker

we came to save you captain said sora

the bretherin court is gathering jack the time has come. Said barbossa

haw hector been a while said jack

beckett has the heart of Davy jones and has control over the seas Niro said

well then let's be off then said jack and. The gang re boarded their ships sailed to find a way out of the locker. It was nighttime and our heros were sailing and noticed a lot of small boats with people on it.

Are they dead asked stan

yes said Tia dalma were nothing but ghost to then

let theM be said Barbossa

Elizabeth saw someone familiar to her and said Father

her father turned and said elizabeth are you dead

she said no

I think I am said the governer

No you can't be she said

there was a chest he said if you stabbed the heart then yours must take its place. the Dutchman needs a captain. you sail the seas for eternity.

Elizabeth then grabbed some rope and thru it towards him

a touch of destiny said Tia dalma to will

take the line she said

I'm so proud of you he said

take it she screamed and the rope fell out of his boat.

She then ran towards the ship end

she must not leave the ship said Tia

father she said and will stopped her and put her in a hug and she sobbed.

I'll give you love to you mother he said and he was away from the pearl.

Is there anything we can do said Brutus

him at peace she said

it was about near sunset and they were still sailiNg in the locker

if we don't get out of here then well be stuck forever said Gibbs.

elizabeth looked sad stilled about her father.

Sorry about you father Elizabeth said xion

she nodded to them and went to the side of the ship

jack and sora was reading the charts and jack read up is down

maybe its a riddle said goofy

not sunrise sundown and rise and jack began to ran back and forward on the ship.

Aye jacks figured it out said Gibbs

hes rocking the ship said Pintel and ragetti and they along with Stan and Taylor tied themseles upside down. Sora niro and riku shrank their ships and put them in bottles and were helping rock the black pearl and the ship was about to flip.

the gang grabbed on to the legde and jack said now up is down

the ship submerge In the water. And for a few minutes they held thier breaths until the ship began to rise and were back in the real world.

We made it back said nova

sora and gang decided to keep their ships in bottles. They began to work on repairing the pearl and sora gave Barbossa a ship that he caught in a bottle. It was a frigate and Barbossa said thanks lad and he opened it and he named his new ship the Black Serpent.

What do we do now said namine

we head for shipwreck island said eraqus

vanitas and ven are there waiting for us said john

the pearl began to head for shipwreck island. Unknown to them a monster was still following them mainly aqua for it had finally found his master lost daughter after years of searchin for his master. The monster was the leviathan A legendary sea monster which resembed a giant sea serpents with arms and legs. With two long fins near his had fire breath And poison bites And scales that armor was tough not even the kraken caN Go head to head with the monster. The monster went back to report to his master who was the captain of a frigate called SerpentLady. The captian of the ship was a women who had aquas hair and had a keyblade with her and she was at the wheel with her four year old son and her first mate came up to her and said the bretherin court is gathering my lady

she said thank you Jonas and a shadow came over her and she saw her pet looking at her

my lady I have found her at last said the leviathan

where she said

she is with the black pearl I also since master eraqus with her as well.

Go to them and protect her until they get to shipwreck island

yes my lady said the monster and he dived under water.

The black pearl was restocking at a nearby island and the endeavor and two frigates and a brig caught them and the gang and crew was surrounded by soidlers and heartless.

Well it aint jack sparrow said beckett

beckett said jack as he summoned his keyblade. But has knocked out by the heartless

jack said sora but he was restrained.

dont worry you all will be going to maleficent but I was told to kill one of you said Beckett.

He then picked aqua to die and he had her by the neck.

Terra and eraqus were mad

terra said let my friend go

Sorry but she holds what I want and i shall be taking her said beckett he then said kill her on e you get on the frigate. The guards took her to the frigate and she was held near a chopping block.

the guard which had a giant axe raised his up axe and ready to strike but a giant arm came out of nowhere and he vanished.

What was that said Taylor

then they saw the brig get sunk by what appeared to be a giant fin and someone shouted Leviathan! And the leviathan resurface and began to attack the first frigate with its fire breath.

Beckett and his men retreated to the endeavor and sailed away. The leviathan then used his tail to sink the first frigate. Aqua was able to escape the second frigate just as the leviathan sunk it with it slaming into it. She was now back on the pearl with the others.

you ok aqua asked Mickey

yeah she said

guys the leviathans following us said roxas.

They saw the fin of the beast and the monster submerge itself.

Its gone said donald

were safe now said Niro

the pearl then reached the island of shipwreck cove and meet up with ven and vanitas who also put his ship in a bottle.

Glad you guys made it said ven

the meeting starting said vanitas

thats good we made it said lea

the court then began after Barbossa gathered the 10 pieces of 9 from the lords.

Gentlemen lady lord Beckett and his elk have control over the flying dutchman and are now on their way here.

What should we do said jolly even though we have my fleet and the keyblade warriors with us we still have jones pet the kraken.

There is a third option said Barbossa the first bretherin court sealed the goddess calypso to a human form by using ten pieces of 9 and the keyblade. We must free calypso

it was silent for a minute and then chaos began

shoot him said one

cut out his tongue one

shoot him and cut his tongue out and then shoot the tongue said jack and cut that beard

a fight began to happen and sora and friends stayed away from it. The fight continue until a gun was heard shot and the fighting stopped. At the door was a women with long blue hair holding a musket.

whats going on here she said

captian aquila said mistriss Ching

mother !said aqua happy

you were rumored to be dead said another

whos that said terra

aquila is a pirate lord and a keyblade master said kane

that's right said Aquila eraqus I hope that you took good care of my daughter

I have and now she is a master said eraqus

aye now what seems to be the problem

she was filled in and she said I see

what about the kraken we can't take that thing on said a pirate

just then they saw the leviathans head poke thru the ceiling

leviathan! Shouted Gibbs and everyone had their weapons out and aquila said at ease he wont harm you. go back to the sea I'll summon you if your needed.

The leviathan left and everyone was shocked.

You can control the leviathan said Jim

she nodded and gave her piece to Barbossa.

i say we go to war she said

The voting for war can only be declared by the pirate king said Barbossa i cal upon captain teague keeper of the code.

One guy near sumbhajee stood and said hang the code who gives a and he fell down dead.

Everyone turned and saw a man that look like jack but was older and said code is the law for all pirates. He then opened the book and said Barbossa is right.

The pirate lords then began to vote but voted forf themselves until both jack and Barbossa voted for elizabeth to become pirate king and she said prepare for war.

The next day our Heros were on the serpent lady near the pearl for both ships would be used agianst the Dutchman

the enemy armada appeared and they had heartless and nobodies with them as well.

The parley group consist of jack will barbossa and Elizabeth. A few minutes later Barbossa will and elizabeth returned.

wheres jack said peter

on the Dutchman said will.

Barbossa then had Tia dalma brought out with ropes with the 10 peices of nine and he then said calypso I release you from you human bonds and he burned the junk just as Aquila used her keyblade and calypso had been freed. Calypso then said never try to bound me to a human body or it won't be pretty and she vanished. The sky began to get dark and the wind picked up.

The winds on our side said Gibbs

the pearl then sailed out to sea to fight the Dutchman. The gang prepared to get their weapons out. soras aunt and uncle summoned theiR Own keybladesin which shocked him and everyone else beside Kira. Raiko then revealed that he too was a keyblade master.

You thought that your the only one of the family to weild keyblades sora said ryo

Our family has been in the keyblade buisness since the great keyblade war said Clair

Raiko then said to his son I gave up on being a master to be with you your siblings and your mother. But now it looks like I am needed once agian.

the black pearl and the Dutchman were close to each other but a giant whirpool began to form and Gibbs shouted maelstrom

the beast then noticed that the kraken hasn't come yet wheres the kraken

the kraken is on standy said Aquila it wont come until it's called.

Barbossa we need you at the wheel said elizabeth

aye that be true he said and he grabbed the wheel from Cotten And began to talk pirate talk to the crew. both ships began firing cannons at each other and the Dutchman crew began to board the pearl with heartless consist of cannon brutes pirates air pirates cannon blasts battleships and a new type which resembled a shark with black skin and had the logo on its head and was called great blacks.

the gang began to fight the heartless and sora Donald and goofy went over to the Dutchman to help jack. Vanitas summoned unversed to help them out. the three got over to the Dutchman and saw jack fighting jones alone and went to help him and the four began to fight. kairi and riku also with will and Elizabeth came oved to fight the crew as well as wills father bootstrap.

Sora and jack unleashed their limit bluff which had jack pointed at a chest. Sora open it to see a beam of light come out and draw jones in as well as a few other members of his crew. Sora and jack began to swing their keyblades at them for a few minutes until jack Thre was bomb inside and sora closed the chest and the chest exploded ended the limit. Davy Jones then recovered quickly and use the darkness to throw sora jack Donald pand goofy off their feet.

before jones can advance on the four kairi and Elizabeth got in front of him and he said harridan don't expect any mercy from me.

wasnt counted on it said kairi and she and jones began to fight Along with elisabeth. Jonawa came over with ravage spike and said you guys hurt. And gave them a hi potion.

Thanks jonawa said sora

no problem boss he said

the five watched kairi and Elizabeth fight jones while jack went and got the chest. He then Knocked both girls away with darkness. Kairi would have Fallen of the ship if sora hadn't caught her in time and held her bridal style.

back on the pearl Mickey was leading the battle agianst the heartless and the fish crew. Beast and hercules tag teamed on a group of cannon brutes and Large body's. The brothers were fighting pirates alongside eraqus and Kane. kira and aquila was using their magic along with aqua and kimi. Serena had Golem out and he was a shield for Kim and bay. Selena was fighting along with the outback duo who used a combination of claws and keyblade. ven was using his glider to keep any more battleships from springing along with terra. Aladdin and Mulan were back to back fighting crew members.

will had stabbed jones in the place where his heart should be but he said missed Did you forget I'm a heartless wretch. He used his claw to tip the sword and will tried to get it out but jones hit him and he stumbled. He then look fearful at Elizabeth and jones noticed

aw love such an unforgiving bond tell me will turner do you fear death.

Do you said jack holding the heart

your a cruel man jack sparrow and he stabbed will near his heart. Elizabeth rushed to his side along side jonawa but he said he's losing too much blood.

Bootstrap then began to fight jones and he said you will not stall my judgement and he prepared to kill him but he felt pain coming from his chest. He turned to see will holding a dagger and stabbed the heart.

jones looked up and said calypso and he fell into the whirpool.

She's taking us dowm said barbossa.

The pearl now free of enemy's and ven said can't let that happen as he slashed the mast of the dutchman. The Dutchman crew began to chant part of the crew part of the ship.

Sora held kairi bridal style and said we gotta go

but what about will said jonawa

dont worry he'll be fine his heart has to take jones place. said sora

they got off the ship with Riku guardian carrying elizabeth and jack. They made it back on the pearl and saw the storm had passed.

We still have the armada and becket ts ship to deal with said gibbs

hes right said hercules as the endeavor came towards them and the Dutchman rised out of the water and at the wheel of the ship was will and the two ships sailed alongside each other and destroyed the endeavor killing beckett.

The battle is won and Elizabeth was allowed to sail the dutchman with her husband for eternity. The keyhole began to reveal itself. Sora amd gang along with jack seals it and sora tells jack that he had to come with them. He can also bfing the pearl with him as Barbossa got on the black serpent and set sail. Gibbs went with Barbossa to tortuga.

I see mate said jack

with aquila getting her ship in a bottle as well and the leviathan in a tattoo form the gang along with jack boarded the goliath and set off towards the next world.

End of chapter

jack sparrow joins the party follow the wind

aquila joins the party seas wrath

Niro joins the party chaos gear

james join the party end of pain

ryo and Clair join the quest same for Raiko

next chapter the mysterious Jungle


	25. Mysterious Jungle

The goliath was moving Through the lanes between to reach its next destination. Kairi was pacing back and forward in her room.

What am I gonna do she thought and she looked at the plastic stick she had bought back in radiant garden. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive. She was pregnant with soras baby

_How did this happen me and sora wore protection when we did it the night when we went on our date_. she thought.

Flashback

she and sora were walking in radiant garden towards the gummi hanger. they got to the highwind and headed for the Destiny Islands. The two were going to get a Paupo fruit to share. When they got there they headed for the tree And picked one for them.

Ready said kairI

yeah said sora

they both ate the fruit together and both felt new stronger feelings for one another and kairi took sora to the secret place.

Sora I want to do something special for us she said

what he said

she then took off he clothes and she was in white bra and panties and said I want us to make love

are you sure he said

she nodded and they both began to kiss each other passionly

end flash back ( sorry I ended it here no lemon.)

she was panicking and scared for her and sora if her dad finds out she's pregnant. He would probably kill him. Sora and Mickey would problably have her go to disney castle. She wanted to fight cause she was always the one getting kidnapped. How would she tell him.

Little did she know that brutus amber jonawa and kimi was watching her with the door open and he said are you ok kairi

she jumped and said Brutus dont scare me like that

sorry he said and he looked at the plastic stick and said is that a pregnancy test

she then began to cry yes and fell on her knees sobbing. kimi rushed and held her in a hug and said its gonna be ok kairi

but I'm scared mom, what if sora and Mickey send me to the castle. We didnt mean for it to happen. what would daddy do to him even though It was me that wanted to do it. She cried into her arms

Kairi sweety it's gonna be ok come on we gotta go tell sora she said and she and the others lead her towards sora who was in the dining room of the Goliath. Everyone was there having a meeting. When sora saw her face and new something was wrong he went towards her. The others noticed and saw the commotion. Kane was about to saw something and kimi said wait Let her talk

What's wrong kairi said mickey

I'm pregnant she said

what! Said everyone and sora fainted

kane said how and when

it was after the battle with xehanort in radiant garden. She said we went to the islands and had a romantic Evening together. But we had protection I don't understand how it happen.

Sora woke back up and embraced her.

Clair and ryo then said did you eat a Paupo fruit before.

yes why she said with tears streaming down her face. sora was rubbing her back

what's a paupo fruit said Steve

it's a fruit that grows on the islands said riku who ever share it's with someone else their destinies become intertwined.

Also sometimes It can be a very strong aphrodisiac in which couples who want a baby really bad said Raiko it somehow was able to burn thru the protection.

kane then was about to say something and kairi said it wasn't soras idea it was mine Daddy. Don't blame him.

oswald then said how long

by the looks of it three months said jonawa I thought it was something else when I healed her leg back at the coliseum.

Kira then said jonawa can you make sure the babys healthy.

Sure can and jonawa summoned his medical kit and bought out a ultra sound.

Kimi conjured a bed for her to lay on and she exposed her belly for him. He put some jell on it so he can do his thing. He took the ultra sound and he looked at the picture.

it looks healthy to me but wait what's this the baby should already be in the 5 month stage and he showe'd kairi and sora the picture.

hmm maybe it has something to do with kairi being on of the pure lights said beast

maybe your right beast said Aladdin

look likes it has two heads said tim

it's twins said namine

twins said sora he felt guilty on getting kairi pregnant.

Kairi then said it's my fault to baby

Jonawa then said would you like to know the genders

sora looked at kairi and she nodded yes

congrats it's gonna be a Baby boy and a Baby Girl he said

_a son and a daughter_ thought the soon to be parents

two grand babies said Kane

your not mad said kairi

no kairi I'm not you and sora are eighteen and have the right to do what you want he said

kairi got up and embraced her father in a hug.

The babies will arrived before master Kira's in about 3 months from now said jonawa

riku then said I call godfather

i call godmother said namine

everyone began to talk about the babies and then Mickey said well kairi you have a choice you can remain with us or go to disney castle the choice is yours.

I'll stay with you guys I won't get into fighting I'll be using magic like master Kira

Start Calling me mom kairi she said

Vanitas then said well need someone to guard you for if the enemy finds out theyll kill you and take you daughter when she's born.

They nodded and began to chat about who will guard her bit all of the sudden alarms went off and the gang went up to the bridge.

Jim looked and said were under attack by a heartless. It's took out the main engine were going down brace yourselfs. The gang then braced themselves for impact. two hours later the gang was in a jungle.

Where are we said sora

no idea but the ships is damage a bit said peter

everyone here said aqua

no Kale kairi Kim and Dylan are missing said goofy

They must of landed somewhere on the jungle said Donald

sora was worried about kairi

don't worry son well find them said kane

thanks sir said sora

Kane respected sora and was glad that he was the father to his grand babies

they got to be out there somewhere said link

il stay here and repair The Ship said jim

same here said hercules

the search party consit of sora riku donald goofy ven vanitas aqua terra Kane Mulan Mickey Oswald And Brutus while everyone else repaired the ship.

With kairi

kairI felt water hit her face. She open her eyes and she saw two Heartless looking at hEr

you kids ok ask the small one

yeah I think so she said

you nearly died said the one that look like A ground shaker but had two eyes, curved horns and was a pure heartless.

We saw you guys getting surronded by some of those white things so we save you said the small on that look like a mix between a meerkat and a shadow.

thank you said kale

no problem said the big one

so what are your names asked small one

kairi this Is my brother kale and my little sister Kim and this is Dylan said kairi

names Shao said the small one

and I'm Groun said Groun please to make you aquaitance

pleasures mine she said

So why are you guys out here all alone asked shao

our ship crashed said kairi we got separated from our friends and family's

oh sorry to hear that me and shao are also on a quest said Groun

why asked kale

to find out what this thing is he said as he held his hand out and a keyblade appeared in his claw

a keyblade! Said kairi and kale

is that what this is said shao what does it do?

Kairi and kale explain about it to him and shao said how do you guys know about it

they summoned their own keyblades

you have on too said groun

kairi told them about her boyfriend sora who traveled the worlds to save her twice and now about master xehanort who wanted to forge the x blade and restart the keyblade war.

Wow that sounces bad said groun

she then said maybe you two can come with us

are you sure that's a good idea kairi said shao most keyblade wielder hate heartless

yeah but you guys save us from nobodies so your cool said kale

ok were in said shao

so where to said groun

we need to find our ship said kairi and she led them through the jungle

With sora and company.

Sora and the search party met a panther name bageera and a bear name baloo who were looking for a boy name molgwi who was in danger of Shere Khan, a tiger who wanted to kill Him.

so you guys fear this shere khan said brutus

the two animals nodded and found molgwi in a ruins dancing monkeys. The gang saw baloo disquise himself as a female monkey and was able to get him away from them.

With kairi

kairi and them found themselves near what appearedto be a field and saw a herd of elephants marching

kairi then said excuse me

the leading elephant stop and said company halt

a girl cub in the jungle said hahti

habe you guys seen a man with spiky brown hair.

No I have not but if you go that way their you find a village there but be warned shere khan is in the jungle as he lead the dawn patrol out.

they headed for the village but before they could get their kairi and the other humans were captured by heartless and were taken to shere khan

oh no shao kairi and them had been captured what do we do said Groun

we need to save them come on as the two followed them to save their new friends

with sora and company

they found molgwi near a dead tree and surrounded by vultures until shere khan appeared with the heartless.

Well if it ant the keybladers said the evil cat

so your in league with maleficent too

indeed now then I have someone your looking for and they saw kairi and them tied up and inside a bone cage

kairi said sora

sora she said

let them go said Kane as he summoned his keyblade

give me the man cub and I will said khan

we can't give him molgwi said bageera

just then the heartless came close to our Heros

then all the sudden they heard shouting and they saw two heartless charging towards them with one holding a keyblade

excuse us coming through said shao as they moved through the heartless towards the cage. Groun charged towards the cage at full speed and destroyed the cage and shao freed them and said sorry were late

its good shap said kale as he mounted on groun with the rest of them. The others began to fight the heartless and shere kHan. With shao and grouns help they manage to defeat the heartless and all that was left was shere khan

I will not be denied my prey by a stupid heartless he said

Heartless said Groun with steam coming out of his ears

uh oh said shao

are you talking about me he said

you called him a heartless said kairi

are you talking about me he said

shoudnt have don't that said kale

are you talking about me he shouted

now your in for it the three said combined

they call me MR. HEARTLESShe charged and sent shere khan flying towards the burning bush and he fled cause of his fear of fire.

Kairi and sora held each other in embrace as Kane held his other two children as well.

I like moments like this Shao said Groun

Me Too said Shao as the two began to cry

sora and kairi broke apart and said you guys saved us thank you

it's what friends do said Shao

thank you for saving kairI said sora

you must be sora said groun kairi told us a lot about you quest

really how is it that you can weild a keyblade Shao said terra

i don't know all I know is that the god chaos that it was time that the darkness had a hero and I think he chose me said Shao

we been trying to find answers but thanks to kairi we now what we gotta do said groun

yep stop the madman said aqua holding dylan

the gang took them to the village and molgwi went in the village. The keyhole revealed itself. The gang sealed it alongside Shao and they headed for the ship. The ship was repaired and the others saw that kairi was ok but when they saw Shao and groun.

Umm why is there 2heartless following you said taylor

there with us said sora

ok said Stan.

The ship is fully repaired sora said jack skellengton

good let's head out said Roxas.

The ship then headed for the next world

end of chapter

Kairi is Pregnant with twins

Shao and Groun join the party

the next world is gonna be a warner brothers world

next chapter hogwarts


	26. Hogwarts

The keyblade gang had landed near the gate to a majestic castle.

Wow said the gang

where are we asked Selena

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry said Kane

you been here dad said kale

yes son this is where I learn some magic durning my years of training with master Akulus. I befriended a witch here name Lily Evans. Last I heard is that she had a son with James Potter named Harry. I wonder how their doing. Lily and james was also this worlds keyblade wielders said Kane

wow maybe they can help us with the keyblade war said Niro

no theyre needed here said Kane

we should go inside said Jack sparrow

Good idea mate said john as they entered the castle

when they got to the great hall they saw a bunch of students eating and everyone stopped eating and looked at the gang.

you there halt said a toad looking women

Albus it has been a long time said Kane ignored her greeted the headmaster as they apprach the table

Master Kane I see you have returned said Dumbledore

this is my wife Kimi my daughter kairi and her soon to be husband sora my son kale and my four year old daughter Kim.

Nice to meet you said dumbledore

I'm trying to find lily and james where are they said Kane

they are dead Kane killed by voldemort said dumbledore a lot of the hall flinched at his name.

how said kane

as the two begaN To talk Shao sense something inside harry. It was lily and james hearts They didn't die . He also sense a darkness inside the scar and he said hey groun you smell that

groun then sniff and he said yes I smell them Too

Who said kira

lily and james potters heart said shao

everyone began to talk ecept for harry and his friends.

how can you smell them said mcgonagall

thats impossible they were killed by the killing curse said snape

it's a heartless thing said Shao and he went towards harry

hey stay away from him said Ron his best friend

kid I know what I'm doing he said

he began to examin the scar and then he knew that it was something dark and he had to get it out.

Guys I'll be back said shao as he went into Harry's heart

whoa said the gang

shao has the power to enter anyone's heart as long they have darkness in them. Said groun

Shao came back out and had three glowing hearts with him as well as a dark one.

got them said shao as well as the Horcrux inside his scar

what's a horcrucx said namine

nasty things they are said groun its a way for an evil persin to reach immortality but they kill some one spilt their soul in half and put it inside an object.

Groun eat this as he threw the horcrux at him. groun ate it in one crouch and said Crunchy and some of them laughed

shao then let go of the hearts and a bright flash occurred and laying onthe great hall floor was The revived lily and james Potters.

Lily was the first to stir and said harry as she stood up and saw that she wasn't in Godrics hollow.

mom said harry she turned and saw him standing near the end of the table. He ran towards his mum and hugged her and cried into her shoulders.

james also woke up and joined the hug and a family was Reunited. Most of the grear hall felt happy for him. Kane approached his old friends and said welcome back to the land of living my friends

Kane said lily how did we come back

thank Shao said sora

thank you Shao said harry

no problem kid but o gotta ask you something You have dreams about the other ones.

he shook his head no

well them as he turned back to sora and gang And said in order for Voldemort to be defeated once and for all all of his horcruxs need to be destroyed. Turns out that I also found this heart in there as well and I released it said shao and A boy about seventeen came out.

It's Cedric diggery said someone

How many did he make asked hercules

six said Shao harry already destroyed one so five

six! Said the gang.

Lily then let go of her son and marched towards dumbledore with a firey look.

Uh no she's mad said Kane and james

redheads always get angry said Stan and he was hit in the head by kairiS keyblade.

ouch he said with stars

he had that one coming said link with Volvo behind him

how dare you send my son to my sisters said lily as he began to tear him a new one he was suppose to either go to Alice or the Greengrasses because of the bethrothed Contract between harry and daphne. She then turned her attention to the toad women and said how dare you call my son a liar and torture him with a blood quil.

who said kimi

her sister petunia hates magic said Jame

who betrayed you said Oswald

it was peter petergrew said james.

lily finished chewing him out and said sorry but dont ever send my son back ther ever agian.

Dumbledore nodded and said good to have you back lily.

Now where is Alice and frank

they were exposed to the cruciatus curse for too long and they lost their minds said dumbledore.

Maybe I can help said a voice.

The hall turned and saw a man with brown spiky hair had a beard wearing a crown necklace and also wore robes and armor

Daddy said sere

Hello sweety as he engulf his daughter and wife on a huge

he then saw his son and held him a hug and said sora you make me feel sO Much pride to call you my son.

Thank you Dad said sora

Clair Ryo he said

sokora said his relatives

Raiko long time no see my friend

same here sokora said Raiko

so how do we heal the long bottoms said Donald

with this as he pulled out a massive keyblade that look like the X blade but had Rikus and serenas keyblade forming the x and the sword was blue. The keychain was the symbol of chaos

the Chaosblade said eraqus

the What said everyone

one of the legendary keyblades weilded by the champion of Chaos said Sokora we have found it while searching for the statues he said but I'm afraid it will only work for someone who uses darkness.

The chaosBlade went to Niro and he as encased in a blue/black aura

niro the blade has accepted you as its master said aquila

nice said niro as he dismissed his new weapon

bring their bodies here said sokora. In the morning

The feast was dismissed exept for the potters and the gang as they too went to sleep. The next morning they went to the hall and saw harry eating with his parentsAnd a man they think is Sirius black. Sora and kairi was talking to jonawa about how to care for the babies.

Well you have a choice there he said you can either feed them breast milk or formula.

kairi then said my mother said that breast feeding is how you can bond closer to you babies.

it's you choice kairi said Jonawa have you guys came up with any names yet.

Thats why we decided to talk about it today while you guys deal with the keyhole said sora as he and kairi left.

where they going asked mulan

they have some things to talk about said jonawa

oh about the babies said james

so sora and kairi will be occupied today and search for this worlds keyhole. We cannot fight voldemort for that's Harry's fight. We have freed the hearts of his parents and freed the longbottoms. Said Mickey

umm master sorkora I don't mean to be a bother but what is the chaosblade said Lea

go fetch sora and kairi said steve

they problavy want to hear about this to said niro as he summoned the chaosblade.

the chaos blade is a weapon forged by chaos the god of darkness 50 years ago a man by the name of Garzen tried to take kingdom hearts by forging the X- blade. The gods then made three powerful weapons to stop him. Cosmosblade Chaosblade and the Twilightblade. Said sokora these three blades along with the Heartstone are the Keys to open the sacred Chamber of Hearts

Chamber of hearts said the gang

aye deep within the Keyblade Temple said Kira

With sora and kairi

they were walking towards the the lake In each other's arms.

Sora then put his hand on her belly to feel their babies and he felt a kick.

Their kicking giggled kairi

what should we name them. Said sora

well for our daughter I'm thinking Kari said kairi

that's good and for our son Skye said sora

I like it said kairi and the two both shared a kiss. They heard someone coming and saw riku coming and said master sokora is going to tell us some information we thought you guys should hear it as well and the three headed back inside the castle. But before they can head for the castle they heard fighting

. The three turned and saw a group who was had keyblades. The girl was weilding a keyblade which looked like the chaos blade but had 2 Oathkeeper keyblades forming the x and the blade was white. The keychain token was the symbol of Cosmos. They were fighting a guard armor boy was short and wore a yellow shirt and blue pants. Another boy was wearing a black cap hat and red and blue pants. The third was another boy and he was wearing a green jacket and striped shirt. The girl beside them had bonde hair and was wearing a black and white shirt and blue jeans and was holding a soul eater sword.

come on riku they need our help said sora kairi stay here.

she nodded and the two then headed Towards the heartless. not hog them destroyed the heartless in a matter of minutes before turnong their attention towards the group.

Thank you said boy with the hat

no problem said sora

sora riku kairi introduced themselves.

Im eddy said eddy

I'm edd with two Ds but everyone calls me double d said double d

I'm ed said ed

nazz said nazz

names Emily said Emily Champion of cosmos

Champion? Said Sora

i was chosen by the goddess to weild the Cosmosblade said Emily it also exist alongside the Chaosblade and the Twilightblade.

So why did those things attack us said double d

sora explained about the heartless and about their quest to stop xehanort from acquiring Kingdom Hearts by forging the Xblade

so you guys are going around trying to gather an army of keyblade wielders to stop this xehanort guy said nazz

the three nodded and said alright were in but we need to find our friends first.

maybe they landed in another world. said kairi

come on I'll introduce you guys to the others said sora as he led them towards the others who was sitting at a fifth table and sora and kairi sat next to harry daphne and his friends who was also sitting with the gang with his mother and father. kairi began to eat a lot of fooD along with ed brutus and beast.

dang for a skinny girl she eats a lot said nazz

shes eating for three said vanitas her and the babies

aqua then said so where do you think the keyhole is.

No idea said terra

it's got to be in the school said ven.

meanwhile

Voldemort was seeking a way to lure harry potter away from hogwarts But decided to go to hogwarts itself and kill the boy.

just them shao sense something said something's coming as they entered the entrance hall.

the gang then saw a man with red eyes and was weilding a wand and behind him was a spellican nightmare dream eater along with angel stars wizards and a behemoth heartless

Harry potter said voldemort

voldemort said the potters as lily and james summoned keyblades. Lilys was like destiny embrace but it had roses it was the divine rose. James was the sleeping lion keyblade

impssible I killed you years ago said the dark lord

yeah well you failed tom said harry

the gang had their weapons out with the teachers sealed the great hall and dumbledore was with them.

now Tom surrender said dumbledore

how about no said voldemort as he fired a killing curse at harry but it was blocked by goofys shield.

come on said goofy as he charges at voldemort with sora Donald niro and harry behind them. The others fought the heartless while sora donald goofy and harry fought voldemort. Niro was fighting spellican all alone.

voldemort sent killing curses at sora and which he deflected it with reflect. He then summoned a dark sword and tried to hit harry but he had the sword of gryffindor. Harry and sora unleashed their limit Mauraders Prank in which had sora and harry send fireworks out of their keyblade and wand towards the dark lord. Then images of a deer a wolf a dog went towards him and he stagered a bit. They Ended the limit with a giant heart and voldemort was sent flying.

Niro was losing agianst the spellican.

Niro said Brutus and Amber as they tried to help their friend. Niro was about to collapse as a pile of rocks came towards them but a light spell hit it and was destroyed. He looked and saw kairi and aqua and said thanks and he was able to finish the nightmare.

voldemort was about to attack agian but he saw the minister along with reporters and he decided to flee.

Hes back said fudge

the next day our heros were saying goodbye to sokora of he was returning to help master Akulus.

Well see each other agian soon my son he said as he left thru a light portal. The sword of gryffindor revealed the keyhole and the gang sealed it. The keyblade gang then boarded the ship and headed for the next world.

end of chapter

ed edd n eddy join the party. jaw Breakers

emily joins the party - cosmosblade

niro is the champion of darkness

will they find the twilight champion

next chapter Pride lands


End file.
